Shounen Fushigi First life
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: Not everything is what it seems... Shinichi and Kaito will know that, then what are they? KaiShin
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Yesyesyes... I disclaim this... _

Anyways... this is only the prologue... but, next chap will be put up next week or something... I'll try to make it on a exact date... but... I think maybe each Friday? Yeah.... that'll work...!!!! ^_^

Please read and review if ya like, if ya don't like... please still review... only that it'll be harder to write an answer... since....

T-T I DO NOT LIKE NEGATIVE STUFF!!!!

WARNING: Yaoi... do not like... don't bother to read and just push that red X up in the right corner of this site XD

Enjoy~

_.-.-.-.-._

Prologue.

A Brown-haired woman, killed brutally with an oh-so random kitchen knife was laying on the middle of the floor.

Most of her clothes - what's left of it – was lying around her, almost as if someone had intentionally tried to remove her clothes.

Kudou Shinichi tried to ignore the feeling of unease and walked over to examine the body.

Blood was everywhere, like from some kind of a horror-movie, but he was focused and calm.

Some police officers watched him from a distance.

The husband of the late woman was there, being questioned quite loudly by Mouri Kogoro.

What seemed off and wrong, was that his childhood friend Mouri Ran, daughter of Kogoro had gone of to the bathroom and hadn't returned yet.

He moved over and looked out trough the large window that let sun bath in the blood.

He fought the sudden urge to launch himself out of it and run along a beach somewhere in Europe, of course, he couldn't.

The dead would just follow him.

What seemed to thick Shinichi off wasn't that the husband of the late Sunoriko Maiko was the killer and had killed her in cold blood.

Nope, the real reason was that when he suddenly jumped out of the room while quietly whispering to Shinichi that the girl – wich would be Ran - would die in a matter of seconds.

He bolted after the man and ran as fast as any other person would do or do not.

The others, who they left behind in the room, thought that he might have finally cracked and wanted to kill the guy.

But Shinichi felt that unease grow when he bolted after that damn man, who he wanted to send further down than hell.

He turned and jumped sideways into a room and Shinichi followed, only to to be trapped in a locked room, with the murderer who had that oh-so known and damn knife with him.

He cursed, but before he got to turn around, something touched his neck, he froze and felt something wet the next second.

Shinichi lifted his hand up and felt how sticky and painful it was.

Then he looked on his hand and his eyes almost fell out of his head.

Blood.

Suddenly the man emerged from the shadows again, but the dark room mostly made Shinichi blind.

The pain grew and Shinichi hissed when the man touched it with a finger.

A slight grin showed a couple of fangs and Shinichi froze in his thoughts.

He bent forward and the worst pain - even worse than shrinking – Shinichi had ever felt came from his neck, or was it.

It felt as if his whole body was aching and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Then the man backed off a little, only to drive the knife deep into Shinichi's gut.

He screamed.

He held his stomach.

He bent over.

The man pulled him up and as he licked some of the blood that was running down Shinichi neck towards his chest, the door cracked and almost turned into dust.

Anyone who hadn't seen or heard about Ran's huge power in Karate, would have gone mad or just died on the spot.

Shinichi nor the man seemed to flinch over it.

Ran screamed his name as Shinichi was let go, but his feet almost gave away under him as he knew he had way to little blood.

The man smirked evil and pushed himself out of the only window in the room, leaving the people and the half-dead Shinichi.

Shinichi just stood there.

Wavering.

Crumbling.

Falling backwards and hitting the cold floor hard.

Ran screamed again and ran over to him, the police ran out of the house to catch that damn and soon-to-be dead man.

Shinichi slowly drifted off, picking up some words and got the feeling of unease again.

Then everything went black.

_.-.-.-.-._

Soooooooooo?????? O.o

How was it... it might sound hard and cold... but goddamnit... this is just a tryout... if it doesn't work... I'll stop mixing the impossible with the possible _

Next chap: Wednesday 30th December 2009!!!

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!

KAMPAI!!!!!!!

=^_^=


	2. Tales and things you can't hide

I disclaim everything except my idea of a real vampire _

New year new possibilities... YAY!!!

I will really be starting on writing now... I'll try to finish up my left-over work... then I'll keep on too these ones.. wich includes Tantei Dare Doko Naki ^_^

Reviews answer:

Ferra: Thanks for review... the next chap will be up next Wednesday... or?

SetoJouFan: Thanks for review..

And by the way... I AM really happy that ya tell me... 'cause I may not see it... since I'm not that good at English... and write TOO fast...

Vampire-KIDDO: Of course I'll continue... I've written three chap's so far XD

Thanks for review!!!

Enjoy~

_.-.-.-.-._

Tales and things you can't hide.

Someone was gently caressing his hair.

Shinichi didn't dare to open his eyes, but even though he did not, he could quite obvious understand who the person was, non other than Ran.

His eyes fluttered and his met with Ran's shocked and teary eyes.

"S-Shinichi!" she managed before she threw herself around him in a discomforting hug for him.

"Hu... Ran... where am I?" he asked and she looked rather confused.

"I-in the hospitale of course, y-you almost died..." her voice seemed to disappear and he looked at her only to receive a headache.

"Hey Ran... how long have I been here?" Shinichi asked and she blinked, as if trying to get the tears away.

"F-for almost a week now..."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey... Ran, can you keep your voice down a little?" Shinichi asked and tried to hold the sixth headache this day, off.

She nodded and wondered why he had so much headache.

"S-Shinichi... um, I called... H-Hattori-kun..." Shinichi bolted up, but fell down when the headache told him clearly that he would not have any chance of getting up yet.

"WHAT? You called HIM?" Shinichi yelled at her and covered his ears at the same time.

And as if called trough some kind of magic spell, the door opened and revealed the same person that they had just talked about.

The High-school detective of west, Hattori Heiji.

"Yo Kudou... ya don't look so bad to me!" he commented and walked in, quickly followed by a girl, who at least noticed Shinichi failing effort to shield his ears.

She pooked Heiji and said low "I bet he's got a headache, so shut it Heiji... 'kay?!"

Heiji could have ignored her if he too hadn't noticed the pained look on Shinichi's face.

"Hey mate, ya alright?" he asked and sat down on a chair by the bed.

Shinichi turned to him and looked annoyed at him.

"Does it look like it?" he whispered and started to massage his forehead with one hand.

Heiji nodded and turned to Ran.

"Man, ya scared me nee-chan... when ya called and said Kudou here had been stabbed and nearly killed..." then he went silent.

Shinichi was shooting daggers of hell, no from ice-world at her and she just smiled innocently.

"I didn't know who else to call, non off your parents took the phone and Agasa-Hakase was gone..." she said and raised her hands while explaining.

"Man Ran, so much trouble for nothing!" Shinichi commented when he had heard the whole thing.

Ran blushed and looked away.

Heiji followed her look and didn't seem to get anything out of it so he turned back at Shinichi.

"So... ya can get out soon then?" he asked and Shinichi looked like a huge question mark.

Ran looked back, then she blushed.

"I forgot!" then she stood up.

Shinichi blinked.

"Forgot what?" he asked, but soon enough she was out of the room, slamming the door again after her, to Shinichi's pained annoyance.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"He seems in good shape... wich is good for a young man as you!" a white clothed man said and let Shinichi fall back on the pillow.

He quickly covered up his bandaged body and pulled the sheet up.

Ran smiled to the doctor.

"He might go in two or three days... two if the wounds doesn't get any infection... three or maybe more if he does..." then he excused himself and left.

Shinichi sighted and looked at Ran.

"So... has there been anything new?" he asked, but was cut off when the door opened and revealed a nurse, with bandage and other stuff ready, Shinichi paled and looked down.

"Crap..." he mumbled and Ran laughed.

Heiji, Kazuha and some other people entered the room as the nurse was pulling of the bandage on Shinichi's neck.

He didn't even turn to them as the nurse kept on with her work.

She cleaned the stitched wound and put on some new bandage before blinking to Shinichi who blushed.

Ran understood and stood up, turning to the just-entered people.

"He's about to change his bandages... you might want to got outside!" she said and they left.

The last person who left was Kogoro and slammed the door a little too hard.

"Argh...." they heard Shinichi shout and Ran glared at Kogoro.

"Otou-san... don't slam the doors!" she said and scowled him.

Kogoro looked like he couldn't care less and raised his shoulders.

Heiji looked down at a small light-brown-haired girl.

"Hey... do you know what's up with Kudou?" he asked and she looked up at him.

"No" she answered simply and walked over to Ran.

Heiji snorted and turned around, only to crash into a girl.

"Ouf... sorry... I didn't see where I was turnin'!" Heiji excused himself and smiled at the girl who shook her head.

"No... I should have looked better... what's with all the people anyway?" she asked and Heiji noticed how much she looked like Ran, only the messy hair was a difference.

"Eh... we're here to meet a guy who got injured a week ago!" he explained, not wanting to give away to much information.

The girl nodded and smiled.

"Me too... that dork pissed off some bully's at our school... and now he's here!" she said, then Ran came over to them and she kept staring at the uniform to the girl.

"Huh... that uniform... where have I seen it before?" she kept asking and in the end the girl smiled.

"Ekoda..." then it went silent.

"E-Ekoda... but why are you here in Beika?" Ran asked, Heiji looked confused.

"Hey... nee-chan... what's this about Ekoda?" Heiji asked and stopped both girls from their talks.

They stared at him.

"That's another part of Tokyo... not Beika... different school and everything!" Ran said and Heiji snorted.

"I understood that much... what's the deal about it anyway?"

The girl sighted.

"Hakuba... you've heard about him?" she asked and both turned pale.

"That Brit-detective?" Heiji said with a obvious negative voice.

The girl nodded.

"He's in my class... and so is that dork!" she said and both looked like two big question-marks.

Just then, Shinichi came out of his room – in a wheelchair – and was looking straight at them for a second, before he rolled over to them, supported by Agasa.

"Hey Ran... you forgot your cell!" Shinichi said and lifted his hand towards Ran, who blushed and took the phone with a snapp.

Heiji bent over Shinichi and asked.

"Yar 'kay to be walkin' around?"

Shinichi almost laughed.

"For your information Hattori, I'm in a wheelchair and then again... I'm not using much strength at all!" Shinichi said in a matter-of-factly.

A weird smoke appeared in a ''poff'' and the girl turned bright pink.

"Kaito... damn it... this is a hospitale!" she yelled at a guy who had appeared right after the smoke.

Suddenly Shinichi provoked their attention as he covered his ears and groaned.

"Keep it down will you... headache... again!" he said and turned away to roll away, when Kaito came over to him and walked by him.

"I'll be there in ten minutes or so..." the he walked off, stalking Shinichi.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey.. you, why do you keep following me?" Shinichi asked and turned the wheelchair towards Kaito, who grinned.

"Now now, don't sound so angry... by the way.. I've got to ask..." then he stopped as a couple passed them, when they where out of hearing's reach, he continued.

"Are you a vampire or something?"

Shinichi turned pale.

"What?" he asked and tried to slip away form the subject, wich he failed at and Kaito smiled.

"Some things... there are some things you just can't hide from others Kudou-kun!" then he left Shinichi alone with his confused looks.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ran came over to Shinichi as he came rolling back to them, his look told them quite enough too, but still, Ran really wanted to know.

"What's the matter Shinichi?" she asked and smiled innocently to Shinichi, who just shook his head and sighted deeply.

"Don't know... I seem to be getting stupid... or at least, I've just found the first thing I just can't understand..." he actually sounded frustrated.

Ran smiled and held back the urge to hug Shinichi.

"But... em... does that have anything to do with that guy.. Kaito-kun?" she asked.

Shinichi glared at her as if she had just said a really bad word.

"Nothing to talk about... but I wonder, why the heck are there so many people here?" he asked and Ran turned around, only to face a really huge commotion.

Someone had been run down by a man, or so it seemed.

As they came to the scene, Shinichi got a shock when the person lying on the floor fighting to get out of some psycho-like man's grip, who looked as if he tried to strangle was Kaito.

"Eh... Kaito-kun?" Ran asked and Kaito looked up for a moment, he grinned innocently towards them before he ''poff'ed'' away, only to reappear just outside the crowd.

Then he said.

"I'm sorry if I where at fault, but strangling me doesn't sound so fun right now... so if I might excuse myself..." then he started to walk off.

That man seemed to only focus on Kaito, so when he suddenly rushed towards Ran with a mad-murder-like look, she freaked out.

The guards where tailing him fast, Shinichi sighted, then he noticed where the man was actually heading.

"Ran... he isn't on his way to kill you... he is heading towards me"

To say it easily, being caught in a wheelchair and not being able to get away from this man, made Shinichi sweat-drop a little.

That sentence seem to get Ran back to earth and she pulled her self in between Shinichi and the man, who seemed to only have eyes for him.

Shinichi swallowed, he didn't know wherever to feel pitty towards the man who soon would become fish-pudding or towards Ran who had to face this psycho-murder-intending man.

In the end, his pitty fell on the man, who didn't exactly end up as fish-pudding, but it was close enough.

"_**Oh... I can't wait to get out... soon!" **_Shinichi thought and rolled away with Ran.

When they entered his room, it was already full of people, wich didn't surprise Shinichi at all, but another headache was building up and he didn't really want to be questioned and followed all the time.

Ran noticed this, so did two or three other people, but the rest seemed obvious of Shinichi's soon-to-come-headache.

"_**Tomorrow... I will make sure to get out!"**_ Shinichi desided and looked out of the window, sky darkening in a dark shade of blue.

Kaito.

Those blue eyes that penetrated everything with a amused expression.

His visitors had slowly left, leaving his room empty after two hours of talking.

Ran had gone home with her father and Heiji had returned to Osaka with Kazuha, others just seemed to fade away like clouds.

A nurse came in with some food, then he was left alone to think for himself.

"_**What am I doing.. thinking of some weird guy I met today?"**_ he shook his head and glared at the hospitale-food, wich didn't give him much of an answer, so he choose to ignore the food for now, not really hungry.

"_**Tomorrow... maybe I'll just rest at home!"**_ he thought before the sky turned almost black with huge stars glittering like pearls.

_.-.-.-.-._

This chap was finished like... right after the prologue... but because of my stupid idea of a exact date to each chap... this might be out later...

Pliz R&R...

2010 IS ON ROLL GUYS....!!!!!

Next chap: Screw the update each Wednesday-shit... update each day will be enough... ^_^

and yes... I know the name of this chap is lame... !!!

I was bored... that's why I desided this!!

Gomenasai!!


	3. Tales about the Kiss

I disclaim it all XD

Yay... another chap is up... and the other stories is still low T-T

Anyways...

Reviews:

SetoJouFan: Of course I had... hope ya did too!!!

Anyways... the relationship between Ran and Shinichi will be told later in the story...

Shinichi says hello and thanks for the advise!

Thanks for review XD

SetoJouFan I've got to ask... (out of nothing) if ya where in DC, wich character would ya like to look most like; shrunken Detective in the Shounen Tantei, Magician thief or just some boring character? X3

Enjoy~

_.-.-.-.-._

Tales about the kiss.

"Shinichi... hey, Shinichi!" someone called to him.

His predator-like instincts that had grown over the night, woke him up like someone had poured ice-cold water over him.

"What?" he asked and sounded like he had been awake all night, wich got Ran worried.

She smiled and hid her worry, or at least she tried.

"Has the doctor been here yet?" she asked and Shinichi knew exactly why she asked.

"No... not yet... but I bet he'll be here soon... and yes, I think I'll be able to leave today!" he answered as if she had asked, though he had thought he heard it.

"I didn't ask for that Shinichi!" she asked and wondered how he knew that she had just thought of asking.

Shinichi didn't answer though... just stared at her with spaced eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Your body is heeling good... and you yourself seems to be in good enough shape... you will be able to leave today!" the doctor told Shinichi, whom was saluting in his mind.

"But..."

Shinichi felt his heart jump over a beat.

"But, what?" he asked.

"You have to come in three days from now... we have to know wich progress you have made!" the doctor said and was straight out shocked when Shinichi jumped out of the bed and went for his clothes.

Shinichi noticed the shocked look and smiled to the doctor.

"I just can't wait you see... I think I might have missed a lot in school and just to think on the huge mountain of homework..." shills went down his spine has he started to dress.

The doctor smiled understanding and stood up.

"Then I will be expecting you on Friday then?" he asked.

Shinichi grinned.

"Of course doc... I'll be there... oh.. so it's Wednesday today?!" then he walked out slowly, followed quickly by the doctor.

"Yes... take care now Kudou-san!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oi Ran... hey!" Shinichi yelled out, now that his ears, wich makes him heard better and more effective than ever had normalized some bit, he could yell, scream or shout, he could hear small whispering, figuring out each person's steps of direction from half a mile away, as to his vision had also sharpened with his touch and smell ability still growing and trying to adapt to this new environment.

The said brunette turned and faced him, face turning visible happy, she came over to him.

"Shinichi... why are you here?" she asked brightly and Shinichi almost shivered.

"I thought of buying some food and other stuff... and then I saw you... what about you?" he asked to put the subject over to her.

Ran blushed rather badly, but it was nothing compared to her fidgeting.

"Ran.. stop that... it's irritating!" Shinichi said low and got a bad feeling about where this conversation where heading.

"Well..." Ran kept on blushing and just seemed as if she was trying to hold back something.

He half-expected her to start shouting and running off, but since she didn't Shinichi knew it was far worse.

"I'm trying to meet up with my date!" she said after a minute or two.

Shinichi froze.

Ran, a date?

He stared out into nothing as she started to grow worried.

She didn't know how he would react, but she hoped he wouldn't get to mad at her.

But it turned into something far worse.

"Okay... see you then..." Shinichi mumbled and walked off, leaving a shocked Ran behind, but it was all thanks to his newly built poker-face, that he could hide his anger, his sadness and keep heading home, totally forgetting what he was actually doing in the town.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi mumbled in his sleep.

No one to hear.

Still one person heard.

"If anyone saw you showing your belly, they would be shocked!"

Shinichi shoot up from his sleep and stared around.

But no one to be seen or heard.

Then he turned towards the window, there in the fluttering curtains, sat Kaitou KID, the mysterious magician thief who stole gem all over the world and then returned them to his own liking.

"K-Kaitou KID?" he almost screamed as Kaitou jumped over him in one easy step and landed on the floor like a cat, then he sat down by the bedside and stared at Shinichi.

"Heard you got injured?!" he said and Shinichi shivered.

"Kh... how?" he asked and cursed mentally.

"A certain girl who loves to talk!"

Shinichi knew all to well who that was and cursed Suzuki Sonoko lower than Hell could go.

"What do you want anyway KID?" he asked and glared at the thief, who was smirking back at him.

"Now now Tantei-kun, no need to be so angry... I just want too..." then he fell silent when his eyes made it to Shinichi's neck.

He blushed and covered his neck by hand and looked at the thief.

"What?" he asked and was mildly said shocked out of his own body when Kaitou bent forwards so much that Shinichi ended up under him on the bed.

"K-KID?" he asked and blushed rather wildly.

The thief couldn't bear it any longer and lowered himself down by Shinichi's neck.

"I'm sorry Tantei-kun!" he said and Shinichi looked more confused than Kogoro on a crime scene.

Suddenly Kaitou lowered even more and bit Shinichi.

Pain, the same, not as bad, but it was still the pain of being bitten.

No sound came when Shinichi opened his mouth.

"_**Like when I was first bitten.. yet..."**_ he thought frustrated and didn't dare to move.

Suddenly Kaitou backed off and looked hurt.

"I'm sorry... ouch!" he said and looked down on his hand that had touched a small needle-like sticking out wood on the bed.

Blood colored his glove and the smell was almost to much for Shinichi to bear.

Kaitou sat up, but Shinichi soon got his hands around Kaitou and pulled him down.

"Why?" he hissed and Kaitou looked like he didn't know what to understand or to say.

"Huh?" came though.

"Why does your blood smell so sweet... almost like... coffee and... strawberry?" he asked and Kaitou went pale.

"Speak for your self... yours smelled like choco..." he couldn't even finish when Shinichi drove his fangs into Kaitou's neck.

Even all the sweets, sleep or anything in the world could match up to this Shinichi thought and swallowed the strawberry tasting blood quickly enough, but he just couldn't stop.

"T-tantei-k-kun... s-stop... your..." Kaitou tried, but when Shinichi finally let go and fell down on the bed again, Kaitou quickly following.

"Damn it Tantei-kun... I can barely move!" he said and Shinichi turned pale, had he managed to overpower that thief Kaitou KID?

They stared at each other for a time before Shinichi said.

"Wonder if my dad has anything about this stashed away on the attic?"

Kaitou laughed and stood up, wavering before he managed to get to the window.

"That would have to go without me Tantei-kun... cause, I know that even by tomorrow, we might be meeting again... I'm sure!" then he disappeared into the night.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Shinichi... wake up... Shinichi!" someone was shaking harder each minute.

Shinichi groaned and wanted to go back to sleep, then he was shaken so much that he fell out off the bed.

"Ouf... Ran... what did you do that for?" he asked and looked accusing on her, she didn't look one bit guilty, just turning away while snorting.

"You'll be late for school!" she said and went out as Shinichi panicked.

"H-hey... Ran, wait for me!" then he threw himself after.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Raaaaaaaaaaan.." Shinichi shouted after the laughing girl.

"Come on you lazy guy... you'll be late!" she said and danced down the hall towards their classroom.

As they passed the teachers office, he heard something, wich his better hearing picked up.

"You'll start in class B... wich starts in...right now.." then he lost track off it as they kept running down the hall.

Then there was a smell, the sweet smell of blood.

He halted.

He turned.

He sniffed.

He blinked.

Shinichi stared over at the teachers office, the smell came from the very person he had just smelled that same night.

"Hey Shinichi?" Ran asked and Shinichi turned absent to her and started to run again, but his both eyes and mind often drifted back the hall.

Ran slammed the door open and basically jumped into the classroom, wich made everyone, even the teacher to freeze.

Then their teacher, Jodie, smiled a little cold.

"Nice that you desided to come today!" she said and wrote down that they where late.

Shinichi sighted and sat down, then his eyes almost robot-like turned over at Ran and he kept staring at her.

Had she forgotten what she had told him the other day, that Wednesday when he had felt his whole world falling apart?

But she acted as normal, suddenly the teacher stood up.

Looked quickly at the door as if she was awaiting someone to burst in trough the door.

"Today... we have a transfer-student..." then someone burst in, or more ''poff'ed'' in.

He bowed to the class, who was cheering and giving him aplause.

"I'm Kuroba Kaito... nice to meet you!" he said and at that point his and Shinichi's eyes met.

Shinichi blushed and looked down, Kaito grinned and turned to the teacher.

"And where..." the teacher pointed at an empty seat between Ran and Shinichi.

Kaito nodded and next moment, he was leaning back on his chair.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey... Shin-chan..." Shinichi glared out in the classroom, eyes filled with anger as Kaito kept calling him in the nickname he hated the most over and over again.

"WHAT?" Shinichi shouted at the now shocked teen.

"Can I... uh, get a word with... on the roof?" Kaito asked and Shinichi looked shocked up at him.

"Hu... eh, okay!" then he stood up to leave with Kaito.

Ran blinked.

"Huh... where are you going now Shinichi... class'll start in five minutes..." but the rest was ignored as the teens left the room.

"Hey... Kuroba... why did you drag me here?" Shinichi asked as they walked out the roof, Kaito closed the door and turned to him.

"Haven't you found out yet?" he asked, Shinichi noticed that his grin was more sad and nervous than amused and mischievous.

"What are you talking about?" he asked and Kaito laughed nervous.

"You never noticed?" he asked and Shinichi looked confused when Kaito raised his hand, showing a bandage around his hand, some blood had colored his palm and gave out a distinctive smell.

Then it hit Shinichi like he had been pushed off a roof and fallen 40 or 50 stories down on hard concrete.

"Y-your K-Kaitou KID?" he asked or almost pleading for the truth.

Kaito turned pale for a second, but nodded.

"Seems you finally understood Tantei-kun!" he said and the typical KID-smirk appeared.

Shinichi didn't dare to move, blink almost not even breath.

"W-why?" he asked.

Kaito smiled.

"Kaa-san... her work moved her here, so in stead off having to go in between and driving a lot, we moved here, of course I had to change school and everything..." then he fell silent, as if he felt that he had said to much.

Shinichi eyed the said thief and moved closer.

"Do you know what happened to me?" he asked and Kaito looked at him.

Kaito shook his head.

"Most likely... I would call that person who bit you a vampire... though your ability... and mine for that matter seems to have changed somewhat of what the legend say about vampires..."

Shinichi looked confused.

"Yours matter?"

Kaito laughed.

"I where bitten by the very same person that bit you... that Sunoriko Omota... that guy bit me three month's ago.. so I have been able to live well... though my powers... as yours... weren't fully evolved, I think I know why they are know... two month ago, I accidentally bit my childhood friend... of course, an ability to erase memories was good to have at that time... but I think that the first time you suck blood... that's when you'll truly become whatever you are!" Kaito explained to Shinichi, whom looked like he thought a lot about it.

"Then... the reason why my senses has been fully evolved is because I bit you?" he asked and remembered that night when he had bitten Kaitou KID and almost drained him for blood, that sweet-tasting blood.

Kaito nodded and smiled.

"Yeah... and it also seems that we... in my case, only need blood one time each month to live.. it's good because then wont have to sneak out each night to suck blood like some vampire.

Shinichi nodded.

"Then... what about us... I've smelled blood two time after that night and it wasn't the same... it smelled... well, blood, but not like your..." he tried and it seemed Kaito understood it well enough.

"Yeah... I also thought it was weird and looked it up... partners..."

Shinichi blinked.

"Huh?"

Kaito smiled.

"It seems that in the world where everything is possible, we are what they call _Lovers_..."

Shinichi stared at the blushing said-thief.

Had he just heard what he thought he heard.. yeah.. there was a possibility of that because of his new ability... but still.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me... we are _Lovers_!" Kaito said and smiled.

Then he backed off as Shinichi tried to hit him, while blushing madly that is.

"Hey hey... Shin-chan... take it easy... it's not like that!" then he began to run from Shinichi who was ranting some pretty colorful stuff.

After taking a few rounds around on the roof, Kaito stopped Shinichi on purpose, wich shocked Shinichi a little.

"W-what?" he asked and didn't manage to hide his blush.

Kaito shook his head.

"_Lovers_ means partners in that world goddamnit!" he said.

Shinichi at him for a second.

"Okay" then he sat down, panting a little, they stared at each other for a minute or two, then they burst out in laughter.

Shinichi sat up, the sun was bathing in their faces as he and Kaito had been lazy enough to just lie there when the bell had called in for the last classes.

Now, they where just watching the sky as clouds drifted slowly by.

"You know Kaito... I think it would be fun to see how things will go onwards..." Shinichi said and turned his head in the direction of Kaito, whom had turned to him, poker-face half-forgotten, covering a blush only partly.

"Keep saying that and I'll fall for you, you know!" Kaito said and sat up.

Shinichi blushed and hit Kaito in his head playfully.

"Don't say things like that... seriously... but, I really mean it...and I...I" then he shut up.

Kaito had been inching closer each second and now they where only two or three inches from each other.

"K-Kaito?" he asked.

But then a pair of lips connected to his and his mind went completely blank.

The last thing Shinichi thought as he let Kaito kiss him, as he eventually kissed back was probably.

"_**If Ran saw me now... I would be more than dead... for sure!"**_

But it was something in it, that kept Shinichi on.

It was like, that if he let go now, he would lose it forever.

And that instinct told Shinichi to hold on to Kaito like his own life.

If only he knew that Kaito felt just about the same.

Just that he didn't think of anyone else than himself and Shinichi right there and then.

"_**What a choice I've made... kissing my rival... and maybe my best friend and love?!"**_

_.-.-.-.-._

This chap was a little long, but I bet ya survived :D

Anyways...

Next chap: A day from now ^_^

Plz R&R...


	4. Tales that makes three times a charm

I disclaim it... or most of it!!!

Author notes: well... even though I regret putting up that Wednesday update... this story is going way better than I expected... this chapter was written on Friday 25th December after all...

But if my intuition is right... this story might last 'till 13 chap's so I'll keep writing... since it's not school until 4th January... I have plenty of time XD

And this might end up as my first long story that I'm finishing.

Reviews:

SetoJouFan: Me too *squeel*

It will come now!!!

Thanks for review XD

Enjoy~

Tales that makes third times a charm.

"Hey Shin-chan... why where you so weird yesterday?" Kaito asked as Shinichi sat down on his desk beside him.

Although Shinichi hid his blush as he thought of yesterday, he didn't quite understand what he meant.

"What do you mean Kaito?" he asked.

Kaito didn't smile, nor did he frown, he just showed a casual and plane face.

"At school... you where acting as if you had someone by you, who you didn't really like?!" he said matter-of-factly.

Shinichi turned pale.

Had his worry showed so easily?

"What do you... come with me!" Shinichi finished and dragged Kaito up from his chair and towards the door.

"But Shin-chan... it's only ten minutes 'till school starts..." but shut up when he noticed a spaced glance, that hit his neck and turned into a hated look.

He turned a little, but by the time his eyes searched trough the class, the hated look was gone and no one seemed to be paying attention to them.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Shin-chan... what is it?" Kaito asked as they entered the roof.

"Did you feel a thing when we left the classroom?" Shinichi asked and let go off Kaito's hand.

"Huh.. oh, I did!" he answered and watched Shinichi's face grow worried.

"Yeah... I bet you did... I got that too when I left the room with you yesterday..." then Shinichi fell silent.

"Do you know who it is?" Kaito asked.

Shinichi turned to him and shook his head.

"No... but I think I might know... but I've got no evidence..."

Kaito smiled.

"Does it matter?" he asked and Shinichi's look hardened

"Yes... it does... if I have right... then I.. then..." he fell silent yet again.

"Shin-chan... why did you act so weird then?" Kaito asked and sat down on the floor.

Shinichi sat down beside him, leaning against the wall, he looked up at the sky.

"Ran... three days ago... the day... when you..." he blushed and Kaito laughed.

"When I did that you mean?"

Shinichi nodded.

"Yes... that day, I met Ran in town... apparently she was waiting for her date!"

Kaito went pale.

"Ran-chan... date?" he asked.

Shinichi nodded.

"I played as if I didn't care and the next day... she acted as if it hadn't happened at all..."

"Shin-chan.. do you think it's Ran-chan... who does... gives off that kind of a look?" Kaito asked and hoped not.

"Probably... but... why, I do not know!" Shinichi answered as the school-bell chimed for the school to start.

Both boys got up in speed and ran as fast as they could, past some teachers and straight to their classroom.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Haaaaa... I really hate it when the teachers give us so much work.." Kaito pouted.

Shinichi smiled to himself.

"Then why do you go to school if you hate it?" he asked.

Kaito turned fast.

"No way... firstly... I wont be able to see you that often, second, I don't have problem with the work... it's just..."

"Boring?" Shinichi asked with a laugh.

Kaito snorted and stared out in nothing.

The sun showed no mercy to anyone as the hot sun bathed everywhere.

Kaito sighted and opened his shirt.

Shinichi followed his example and buttoned up his shirt too.

"Hey Kaito... if you went to Ekoda... did you ever meet Hakuba Saguru?" Shinichi asked and Kaito suddenly jumped up.

"Don'.him!" Kaito said.

Shinichi stared with shock at him as he sat down.

"So I take it you knew him?" he asked amused of Kaito's reaction.

"That bastard and I where in the same class... if he hadn't been, he probably wouldn't have hung over me each time a new KID note was sent out!" Kaito explained irritated.

Shinichi nodded and grinned.

"I understand... but... uh" the he fell silent.

Shinichi had looked over at Kaito, whom looked back.

Deep blue eyes, sweating a little, brown hair sticking to his forehead.

"Eh... Kaito?" Shinichi asked as Kaito had moved towards him.

"Hm?" Kaito mumbled as their lips connected.

"_**Chocolate"**_ reached Shinichi's mind.

"_**Huh?"**_ he thought and his eyes widened, Kaito was staring back at him throughout the whole kiss.

"_**Your blood, it smelled and tasted like chocolate that night!"**_ a voice told him.

"_**W-who?"**_ Shinichi was now more than shocked and so confused his eyes looked like they would fall out any minute.

Shinichi didn't move nor blink as Kaito only smiled amused back.

"You haven't figured out your other abilities yet?" he asked when he backed off.

Shinichi looked so confused that he wasn't thinking clearly.

"W-what?"

Kaito sighted and smirked.

"We can hear... thoughts and speak trough each others mind... I've tried to do that to the other in the class, but your the only one I'm able to speak with trough out minds... I can hear the others thoughts though..." he said and hugged Shinichi.

"Oh..." Shinichi let out and spaced out, this would give him the ability to read the murderers' thoughts before and after the murders, easily finding the truth, though the only negative, was that he had to find proof for what he could find out.

"Shin-chan... wake up... class is about to start!" Kaito said and shook Shinichi gently awake.

"Hn.. okay..." Shinichi mumbled.

As he stood up, dizziness caught him and his legs gave away under him.

Kaito heard a soft tud behind him as he had turned away.

He turned quickly and looked down on Shinichi's pale body, the sun was high over them.

"Oi Shin-chan... hey... Shinichi!" Kaito yelled out and came to his friends rescue.

Shinichi only heard half of it.

Heard his name, but he could move, nor answer.

Then it all went black.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi groaned and turned over, almost falling out of the bed as he tried to turn away from the light.

His eyes flipping open as he understood that he was no longer on the roof.

He shoot up, but dizziness forced him to lay down.

"Oh... Kudou-kun... your awake?" it was the school-doctor Tomoaki Araide.

"Hn... oh, Araide-sensei... where... um, what?" Shinichi managed to say.

Araide smiled.

"Sunstroke, your friend, Kuroba-kun, he went back to class after coming here with you... he was really worried too"

Shinichi nodded and looked up into the roof.

"But I've got to ask... because your friend didn't tell me much... what happened?" Araide asked.

Shinichi sat up slowly and leaned against his pillow.

"I think we both fell asleep under the sun on the roof... Kaito woke me up right before the bell rang... but I don't remember much after that..." Shinichi explained and looked down.

"It's okay... I think that Kuroba-kun was lucky then, because if he had gotten a sunstroke too... no one would find you and you could have died" Araide said, he didn't smile anymore either.

Shinichi looked at him and felt guilty.

"Y-yeah... um, when is the class finished?" he asked.

Araide turned and looked at the clock on the wall, 14 PM.

"The school will be finished in half an hour!" he answered and saw Shinichi swallow.

"It's okay... just stay here and take it easy, or you might not be able to leave just yet!" Araide said and Shinichi nodded.

"I'll try to sleep then!" he said and Araide smiled.

"Yeah... try that" then he went back to his paper-work.

Shinichi closed his eyes and tried to calm down, sliding back under the thin sheets, his eyes where heavy and he wasn't actually fighting against it, so soon he was sound asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Shin-chan.. wake up" a gentle and warm, yet worried and nervous voice shook him out of his sleep.

"Hm.. oh, Kaito... what's up?" Shinichi asked and sat up.

"Are you going to sleep here tonight... the school's finished!" Kaito said and smiled.

Shinichi blushed and got out of the bed.

Kaito eyed the detective for a moment.

"Your pale!" he commented and Shinichi turned into a darker shade of red.

"I bet I am... so, shall we leave?"

They said goodbye to Araide and closed the door to the infirmary, they walked down and out of the school while talking and laughing like friends.

Kaito noticed that someone stood by the gate and his face turned into stone.

Shinichi looked up and paled.

"R-Ran..." he mumbled.

They came over to her, Kaito smiled then turned to Shinichi.

"I'll see you later Shin-chan!" then he ran off.

"H-hey... damnit!" Shinichi cursed and noted mentally that he would give Kaito a lecture about the Shin-chan-thing later.

"Shinichi!" Ran said and cut Shinichi off his rant.

"W-what?" he asked and eyed the somewhat lower girl.

"Are you just going to stand there?" she asked, a vein pulsing on her forehead.

"Eh... no, of course not... lets go!" Shinichi said and started to wander off towards Ran's house so that he could get rid of her.

"_**The sooner the better"**_ he thought and his thoughts started to wander off when Ran again cut him off.

"Hey Shinichi... how do you and Kaito-kun know each other?" she asked.

Shinichi shivered, he could almost see the suspicious aura around her.

"Eh... we.. we met some time ago, maybe a year or something... why?" he asked and Ran quickly snapped back.

"Because!" she said.

Shinichi stared shocked at her.

"Ran... you know, that you have nothing to do with who I met and hang out with?!" he said and Ran's face got one more wrinkle.

"I just..." then she fell silent, walking faster she was soon ahead of him, but he didn't bother to catch up with her.

He turned and walked over the street, turned around a corner, he started on his way home.

"_**Oh... I have an appointment with that doc..."**_ then he ushered to the hospitale in full speed.

Finally leaving the hospitale later that day, he finally made his way home.

As he walked trough the 4th street, he ended up by a mansion-like house.

Light where shining trough the glass.

"_**Huh... isn't that..."**_ he thought and moved closer, of course it was.

It was the house where Yoshida Ayumi, Genta Kojima and Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko had dragged him to this house, they called it the Haunted house, but the ghostly appearances and the screaming at night was all but caused by the people who had ''moved-away''-lived there, because they thought, or the mother thought that if she hid the truth about her husbands murder, then, they, after Shinichi closed the case, gave the truth to the police the day after.

Shinichi didn't hate the house, but after almost being killed in there, it was still a wonder that he managed to pass it each day.

But now, someone was living there, who?

He came up to the gate and peeked inside.

The grass was cut, flowers where blooming and everything looked more like a dream-like castle, than the old, ghost house he had seen a year ago.

He stared at the window, where light streamed trough.

Someone moved on the inside, a figure, short, not older than Shinichi.

As he came a little closer to the window and passed it, Shinichi got a shock.

"_**K-Kaito?"**_ Shinichi opened the gate slowly and made his way to the entrance.

He stopped outside and wondered if he should ring the bell or not.

But he did, he pushed the button and only seconds later the door opened, Kaito peeked out and turned pale.

"S-Shin-chan?" he blurted out as he saw who it was.

"H-how did you..."

"Know that you live here... firstly... I saw you in the windows when I came by... I didn't know you had such a large family?" Shinichi finished with a question.

Kaito laughed.

"There is no huge family... just me and my mom... of course there is one other too" Kaito didn't feel like telling about Konsuke Jii just yet.

"By the way... you want to come in?" Kaito asked and smirked to Shinichi.

He blushed a little and nodded.

"Okay..." he mumbled and entered the Kuroba residence.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Here you go... you wanted hot chocolate too right?" Kaito asked while laughing and gave one of the two cup he was holding onto, to Shinichi as he sat down on a couch in front of a large fire-place.

Shinichi had crawled up into the couch and was sitting with his arms around his legs.

He took the cup and smiled tired.

"Yeah... it's not like could have coffe right?" he asked.

Kaito pouted.

"Of course... mom drinks that... but I'm not so fond of it..."

Shinichi laughed.

"Yeah... I figured that!"

The rest of their time went on with talking about school, heist's and murders, along the way, Shinichi had fallen deeper into the couch and was now slumbering against Kaito's shoulder.

Kaito smiled.

"Can't you just stay over tonight?" he asked and Shinichi woke up from his daydreaming of finally have caught the crows and was running on a green, wide meadow with Kaito.

"Huh?" he asked and stared confused at Kaito.

"Stay over!" Kaito said.

Shinichi blushed and looked away.

"B-but... I... I" he was cut off as Kaito kissed him, deepening the kiss, Shinichi felt the urge to push Kaito down on the couch and ravish him.

"_**WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING?"**_ he thought and felt arms folding around him.

"_**K-Kaito..."**_ Shinichi managed to think trough the heated kiss.

"_**Don't say anything yet Shin-chan.."**_ came the answer and as they kept on, Shinichi thought of the good feeling inside him that was growing.

The beast inside, it purred at each of Kaito movement.

But when Kaito finally backed away, the beast protested and growled deeply.

Wich of course made Shinichi drag Kaito back into a new kiss.

Kaito seemed shocked, but did not protest nor fight against it.

As their kiss heated again, a feeling or more a small part inside made Shinichi's whole stomach spin and he had to let go.

"W-what is it Shin-chan?" Kaito asked, but Shinichi could tell that Kaito where going trough the same.

"What was that?" he asked and Kaito's face showed only confusion.

"Huh?"

"What was that right now... my stomach... i-it..." Shinichi tried to say when Kaito cut him off.

"I feel it too... I..." Kaito was cut off himself when a visible thread of chain's in a dark shade of red, the color of blood, showed, linking them together by their index-finger.

"Huh?" both said in unision as a small ball-like brown thing appeared between them.

"Hey... you two... are you _Lovers_?" it asked and both turned bright red.

Kaito, whom wasn't blushing that much nodded and opened his mouth to speak when that thing cut off.

"Good... as the Vampire's you are... keep yourself to the rules okay?" it said and with one shake of something that reminded them of a hand, a scroll appeared on the table in front of them.

Kaito wasn't sure of how to react, firstly he wanted to just pinch that thing, send it flying into the fireplace and watch it burn.

Second, he wanted to know why.

"Why the heck did you come first now?" Shinichi asked as if he was the one who just thought it all.

The thing moved up and down slowly.

"First now?" it asked with a high-pitched voice.

"Yeah... I was bitten over a month ago!" Kaito said to finish it.

The thing's eyes turned into the size of it's body and stopped moving around.

"Then... when did... your three kisses are the password..." it whispered slowly and both boys got a dark shade of pink on their cheeks.

"P-password?" Shinichi asked and wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to know.

"You know... three times a charm?!" Kaito joked and laughed.

Shinichi glared at him, wich made Kaito shut up.

"That's right!" the thing said and both boys turned into stone.

"Y-you mean..." Shinichi began.

The thing sighted.

"_Three kisses._

_One for the night._

_One for the day._

_And one for the dawn of love._

_One is the thought._

_Second is the act._

_And third is the reaction._

_A kiss for the Friendship._

_A kiss for the Couple._

_And a kiss the Lovers._

_Unite and become Lovers of the day and night._

_Feel the Bond._

_See the Truth._

_Smell the Passion._

_And taste the Love"_

The thing chimed with it's soprano-light voice.

Both boys looked more confused than understanding, but they nodded.

Then the thing smiled, or at least showed tiny sharp teeth.

"Good... then bye!" then the thing was gone in a blue-violet like smoke.

The teens sat there, just like two stone-pillars.

Non moved nor gave any hint of saying anything.

Then they heard a door slam and some shout.

"Kaito... Tadaima.." they both paled.

Kaito stood up, while slowly making his way to the door, he blinked amused to Shinichi, whom blushed and turned away with a "hmp"

"Okaeri Kaa-san..." Kaito said as he walked down the stairs towards her.

She smiled and then pushed something into his hands.

"What's this Kaa-san?" he asked, but she only smiled more and turned to head for the kitchen.

"Um... Kaa-san... I'm having a friend over for tonight... is that okay?" Kaito asked and watched his mother turned, no expression showing as a stiff smile grew into a more warm and welcoming smile.

"Of course... I expect you both down to dinner!" then she turned on her heels and marched to the kitchen.

Kaito sighted and walked back upstairs.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh... Kaito... what's that?" Shinichi's uninterested look turned into a questioning one.

"Dunno... Kaa-san just brought it..." he sat down on the couch as he opened the dark-blue box.

They both peered into it and Shinichi sat up straight again, he thought it was just a joke, but when he saw the look on Kaito's face, he knew it wasn't.

"Kaito... what is that?" Shinichi asked slowly.

When Kaito didn't reply, Shinichi grew worried.

"Hey Kaito!" Shinichi said louder.

"W-what?" Kaito said and tried to hide his obvious shock of Shinichi scaring him.

"What is that?" Shinichi asked again and watched Kaito grow silent.

"It's something that... I think it's something that my dad owned..."

Shinichi shook his head.

"Then why are your mother giving it to you first now?" he asked.

Kaito shook a hand in front of him and Shinichi stood up, faster than he expected and turned dizzy, but he ignored it and headed for the door.

He knew perfectly what Kaito had meant by the handshake, he wanted to be alone.

Shinichi closed the door after himself and stopped dead in his tracks when he smelled something delicious.

As if driven by some spell or something, he walked down the hall towards the place he knew the kitchen was.

Just then, an open door came in the way and Shinichi crashed right into it.

He fell as long as he was down on the floor, but he had managed to put his arms under himself so there where no other sounds than a soft thud.

Shinichi got up on his feet and peeked into the room, no furniture, he walked in as his curiosity was beginning to control him.

White, long curtains was half-covering the long windows and the only thing that screamed out that someone was living there, was a huge painting of a white-clothed man, long cloak that he held up, while doves flew around.

Shinichi couldn't do anything but to smile.

That man reminded him off his own father, that four-eyes novelist that loved to joke with him, his mother and all his publishers, for example, flying around in the world and ditch his work.

But this man, whose smile only lingered on a painting told Shinichi enough.

"This must be Kuroba Touichi... Kaito's father..." Shinichi mumbled into the empty room, outside, clouds where gathering and followed by distant thunder, wich hinted to a stormy night.

"It is..." someone replied and Shinichi spun around to face whoever it was.

_-.-.-.-_

Okay... I was just giving the school a time to finish... where I live... school starts 8.05 or 9.00 AM and quits 2.30 PM... so I'm using that as a model ;P

I'm going in on this chap... as ya might have read... or seen XP

Anyways... this will be the story I'm going to concentrate mostly on onwards... and please R&R :D

Next update: One day = 24 hours + - so... until next... (so I'll behave) XD


	5. Tales about the Lovers

Disclaim I do!!!

Autors note:

WARNING: goddamnit!! this chapter will be more Yaoi... or at least... anyway... this is a shorter chapter... mostly because of an incoming writers-block T-T

Reviews:

SetoJouFan: Me too XD

Thanks for review... and BWAHAHAHAHA this answer will be the next chap X3

Enjoy~

_-.-.-.-_

Tales about the Lovers.

Shinichi didn't know what to do.

Nor what to say.

Before him stood the very same man that he had seen on the picture.

But according to Kaito, he was dead and had been that for over eight years.

"W-who?" was all Shinichi managed to say while still being in shock.

The man smiled, with the smirk that was a trade-mark for Kaitou KID and walked further into the room, while laughing.

Shinichi backed off and eventually hit the wall.

This man was walking slowly and steady, yet, his feet was gone, like he was some ghost.

The man's laughter was like a echo in a cave, only that it seemed as if someone had put many layers of fabric around too.

"I think you already know!" the man said, giving a teasing look and still keeping the poker-face on.

"K-Kuroba Touichi?!" Shinichi blurted out before he could even think and stared in shock when the man nodded, then turned towards the painting.

"As you might have seen, I'm not fully human... I've never been... since no one has actually seen me!" Touichi explained.

Shinichi soon recovered from his shock and glared at the painting with an accusing look.

"My my... I didn't know the son of Kudou Yusaku could even glare like that!" Touichi said, still smiling.

Shinichi faced him.

He eyed the ghost of Kuroba Touichi for a moment and wondered if he hadn't fallen asleep.

"There is one thing... before I go..." Touichi said with a deep, echoing voice.

Shinichi stopped in is tracks and eyed the said-ghost again.

"Before you go... are you leaving?" he asked.

Touichi nodded.

"Kaito... take care of him... as the son of my best friend and rival, I trust you as much as I trust him... please do it, I would be ever so grateful... and please scare your father for me okay?!" he asked and Shinichi stared at him as he started to vanish from his spot.

"Take... what... wait!" Shinichi protested, but seconds later, Touichi was gone and left Shinichi by himself, with the huge portrait and the dark clouds outside as the only one who saw it.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kaa-san... have you seen Shin-chan?" Kaito asked and came into the kitchen, his mother turned and by the looks of her face, she hadn't.

"And who's Shin-chan by the way?" she asked, but he was already gone and heard hear a word.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi looked up.

The painting of that white clothed magician, Kaito's father, who smirked out into the oblivion as if he was oh so ever imortal.

He sighted.

"I might as fell do it..." he mumbled and smiled into the empty room, hoping that the old man would hear him.

He fell into silence again and watched the heavy clouds drift slowly by as rain poured down and the wind threatened to crack every window in the room.

Thunder could be heard, it was closer.

"The big storm is coming..." Shinichi said and leaned back against the wall.

"_Blue eyes._

_Brown hair._

_Fair skin"_

Shinichi shoot up.

"Who's there?" he said loudly.

Nothing.

Silence.

"_I could really go for this one..."_

Shinichi started to sweat.

Who was this person or thing that seemed to be after someone.

"_**Wait... fair skin... blue eyes and brown hair?"**_ he thought and then it hit him.

"_**Either me or Kaito!"**_ on the inside he was screaming in confusion, but didn't dare to let it out.

"Who is ther..." more would come, if someone hadn't put something against his mouth and by the form of it, it was a hand.

Shinichi fought, he nearly strangled himself.

Shinichi blinked as dizziness fought against him in his own body.

"_**No... goddamnit... NO!"**_ Shinichi thought frustrated, his mind was going slowly blank as someone burst into the room.

This someone rushed over and seemed to be doing something.

But Shinichi didn't get rid of the hand, it was slowly suffocating him, emptying him for air and painfully killing him.

A hand gripped his and pulled him towards the hand's source.

Shinichi felt that arm and another hug him tightly, then Shinichi felt his lungs hurt, he tried to fight again, not against this person who seemed to try to help him, but whoever tried to kill him.

"_**N-no... I-I can't... Kaito... I... d-don't... I don't want to die..."**_ he managed and tried to grip around this invisible hand, but he failed.

"_**N-no... I..."**_ then everything went black.

Kaito was in shock.

No, more than that, something invisible was killing Shinichi.

He could see it from his movements.

But why? Kaito had dragged him into a hug and hoped that it would help, but it didn't.

Kaito grew frustrated.

Then he heard it.

"_**N-no... I-I can't... Kaito.. I... d-don't... I don't want to die..."**_

He turned pale and felt his heartbeat skip more than one or two beats.

"_**N-no... I.."**_ then silence and Shinichi went limp in his hands.

"N-no... Shin-chan... NO... SHINICHI!" Kaito screamed and hugged the limp body of Kudou Shinichi.

Soon after his mother arrived, sweating a lot, could easily tell that she had run all the way here.

"K-Kaito... what is it?" she shouted and ran into the room.

It could have been a shock to she her son hug someone who could be his twin.

But even worse was, this teen was pale as a dead body and he was not breathing.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Eyes fluttering, licking dry lips, moving finger.

Still something where off.

Blue eyes stared up into a white celling, someone was sleeping beside him, holding a firm grip around his left hand – wich had fallen asleep... ugh, pricking, hurts – he turned slowly and was half-expecting Ran to be the one sleeping by him, but it was not.

Shinichi stared at the sleeping Kaito, who had dark marks under his eyes, probably hadn't sleept good in a while.

"_**Wait... how long have I been asleep...?"**_ Shinichi thought and moved a little, then hissing as he used his right hand to touch his face.

This movement stirred the said-sleeper.

Kaito blinked out of his sleep and sat up, both eyes fixed on Shinichi, but he was obvious still thinking it was a dream.

Shinichi stared back, the Kaito he knew would do something like magic or joke around by now, why didn't he?

"Eh... Kaito?" he asked and Kaito's eyes showed no response.

It was to much, even for Shinichi.

He sat up and shook the other teen hard.

"Wake up already!" he said loud.

Kaito stared back and then he blinked, eyes widening and mouth falling open.

"S-Shinichi?" he whispered and Shinichi stopped shaking the boy.

"Huh... what?" he replied.

"S-Shinichi... your really..." then he shoot forward and hugged the other teen hard.

"He.... Kaito?" Shinichi asked and looked down at the other.

Kaito didn't looked up, digging his face into the soft fabric that clothed Shinichi, he could feel the sleep call for him, but he didn't want to just yet.

"Kaito!" Shinichi said and pulled Kaito up and some inches away.

One thing about being strong, you could always pull someone, hit, kick or send them flying into another country, but Shinichi only wanted to see Kaito's face.

"Kaito..." Shinichi whispered and watched Kaito's teary face.

Kaito looked away and tried to dry the tears off, but before he could even yelp, Shinichi had dragged him up on the bed and while embracing him, he dried a tear that had started to roll down Kaito's cheek.

"S-Shinichi..." Kaito mumbled, feeling a more common blush dance across his face.

"Why are you crying?" Shinichi demanded.

Kaito pouted and tried to get out off Shinichi's grip, wich he failed at.

Shinichi met Kaito's eyes and searched for the truth.

"_**Why?"**_ he asked and hoped for an answer.

"I-I don't know..." Kaito mumbled and was taken aback when Shinichi kissed him.

Their kiss deepend and turned into a more heated kiss than Shinichi had thought off.

"_**Why?" **_

"_**Be-because I l-like you..."**_

Kaito cut off the kiss and looked away.

His blush was darkening each minute and confessing wasn't helping him less.

But Shinichi was smiling, a warm and soft smile that made Kaito warm inside and feel more relaxed.

He hugged Shinichi and smiled back, Shinichi wasn't taken aback until he heard a faint click from the door, wich, in Shinichi's point of view, was not a good thing.

He heard a faint chuckle and then he mind went blank when Kaito kissed him, it was passionate and soft, tongues met and fought for dominance, in wich, Kaito won.

"_**Oh crap it... just get over with it!"**_ Shinichi thought and as an answer he heard a small laugh.

"_**Of course... my dear Shin-chan!" **_

Shinichi felt hands crawling around to his back, under his shirt and made skin-contact.

Shinichi blushed and held back the urge to moan.

"_**No way in hell or heaven that I'll do that!" **_Shinichi desided, but he failed big-time when Kaito's – now up close – body inched even closer and he managed to push Shinichi down on the bed.

"Kaito... this is a hospitale isn't it?" Shinichi asked and watched Kaito's smirk grow bigger every second.

"Of course!"

"What? What if anyone comes in..." then he remembered that click he had heard earlier.

"You... y-you where planning this already?" Shinichi shouted and was cut off when Kaito put a hand on his mouth.

"You might want to be silent, or your friends out there will get the wrong idea!" Kaito whispered seductive and kissed the blushing teen.

"_**Not like it's already happening..." **_Shinichi replied.

A chuckle left the magician's mouth as they parted for air.

"Then keep silent... my dear _Lover_!" he mumbled.

Shinichi watched his friend\lover\rival smirk and kiss him again.

After a while, Shinichi had to shield his own mouth so no moans would escape.

_-.-.-.-_

Yay--- though I feel a little bad about Shinichi... having to ALMOST being killed AGAIN and everything... hope ya liked it...

Next update: well... 24 hours from now XD

'Till then... Ja ne!!!!


	6. Tales about the Disorder

I disclaim it all for the sake of my own mind...

Authors note: this is going WAY faster than I expected... this chap is also written 25th December... wich is like every other chap I've written – count out chap 1, 2 and the prologue!

Reviews:

Jenny:

1: Thanks X3 (I do in fact feel a little guilty XD)

2: Of course that will be up when ya read this !! :D

Me too!!! Vampire Detective and vampire Kaitou who falls in love XD *squeeeaal* :P

Thanks for reviewing me!!!

SetoJouFan:

yeah.. more will come up..

The voice \ poem was refering to both... but this a poem wich also refers to all Vampire-Lovers soo...

Seeing that they are so alike, most Vampire-Lovers are not, but their unike opposite personalities is like Yin and Yang X3 wich makes them the perfect referance to that poem...

I liked that scene too... but it was really frustrating... because I was like... if Ran comes in, they're both dead XD

Thanks for reviewing XP

Enjoy~

_-.-.-.-_

Tales about the Disorder.

"Hey.. Ran, why is Shinichi-kun leaving?" Sonoko asked as she sat down beside Ran, whom was lost in thought.

"Hey... RAN!" she said and waved a hand in front of Ran's face.

She jumped and stared back at Sonoko.

"What?" she asked and Sonoko sighted.

"I said... why is Shinichi-kun leaving?"

Ran looked confused, then she noticed that Shinichi where in fact missing from his seat.

"I didn't even see him leave... hm.." then Ran probably thought Shinichi where going to meet someone and desided to stalk him.

"Lets go!" she said and pulled Sonoko towards the classroom-door.

Though Sonoko, who couldn't say no to some news, didn't excactly complain or resist.

They moved fast down the hall and was about to go around the corner when Ran stopped, Sonoko peeked over her shoulder and saw Shinichi knocking on a door.

"Sumimasen" he said and entered.

Ran looked shocked.

"He... why did he go to see Araide-Sensei?" she asked, but didn't get any answer.

Shinichi sat down in front of Araide.

He turned to him and smiled.

"And what brings you here again Kudou-kun?" he asked and noticed a troubled look playing across Shinichi's face.

"I.. uh..." then Shinichi fell silent.

Araide smiled and shook his head.

"I need to know what's wrong.. or I cannot..." then he fell silent, he had soon seen how pale Shinichi was, so Araide stood up.

"We might as well start with your weight!" he said with concern in his voice and Shinichi nodded while blushing.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Well... Kudou-kun... I have to ask... when was the last time you actually ate?" Araide asked and looked at Shinichi, who looked at his lap.

"Last Monday... I think... I just...." then he fell silent once more.

Araide sighted.

"I would easily concluded that you have an eating-disorder... but... this is more unusual for boys and the problem doesn't seem to be that you don't eat less..."

Shinichi nodded.

"B-but... I... I" then he shut up totally.

Araide grew irritated.

"You've got to tell me what it is.. or you know that we have to go into a deeper research..."

Shinichi swallowed.

No way he was going to some damn hospitale.

"Okay... I... I just can't seem to hold it down... I can't swallow food or liquid... neither works... I've tried, but I get a stomachache each time and I end up throwing up... soo"

Araide nodded.

"The first thing you mentioned... stomachache... it is unusual... we do have to take some tests... and then you would have to go to hospitale..."

Shinichi turned pale.

"Nu-huh... I don't want to... been there a lot lately!"

Araide laughed.

"You don't have a choice there Kudou-kun... but... what might be the reason for this disorder?" he asked.

Shinichi looked confused.

"Dunno... I don't have a hard time... haven't been into some really bad trouble lately either.. so"

Araide shook his head.

"If there is nothing else wrong then I can't see why you have a disorder" he said and Shinichi nodded slowly.

"But I've got to ask... did you mean this Monday or the one last week?" Araide asked.

Shinichi turned red.

"L-last week, right after I got out of the hospitale..."

This seemed to trouble Araide a lot.

"If this keeps on, you might die... it seems that everything you try to eat comes up?" he asked.

Shinichi shook his head.

"Only the stuff I eat when I'm with a friend, his mother makes some good and bloody meat and with something like potatoes, it's delicious and goes straight down... not that I've been that hungry lately either..."

"Blood..." Araide mumbled and walked over to a box, he opened it and took up a small bottle with the size of a finger, he took a cup and filled it with coffe, then poured whatever the bottle contained into the cup.

"Here... try this!" Araide said and gave the cup to Shinichi, whom smelled it at once.

"Mint... and coffe, good combination..." then he drank it all while Araide watched him as if he was growing a second head or a third eye.

When the cup was finished, Shinichi had gotten a warmer color on his face and he looked more awake and happy.

"Not coming up?" Araide asked and Shinichi shook his head.

"No... what was it that you put into the coffe?" he asked.

But Araide had turned away.

"You are going to the hospitale..." he said after a while and Shinichi jumped up.

"W-why?" he asked, louder than he meant.

"Because, what I put into your cup was non other than blood!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito stared at the girls as they came back, but reading their minds didn't make him any wiser, only told him that Shinichi had left to visit the school-doctor Araide.

Ran and Sonoko hadn't heard a word, though a protest from Shinichi know and then could be heard, then nothing.

They had left, unknowing of what was going on.

As Sonoko sat down, Ran looked out the window, suddenly the door opened and Shinichi came in.

Both girls and Kaito shoot questions at him, but they where all returned silently and then he left with his school-bag.

The whole class had turned dead-silent as he left too, some looked from the trio to the door and back, but nothing more happened.

"_**Why did he leave?"**_ Kaito thought and exited the classroom with a smoke-bomb-disappearance and walked fast down the hall, schoolbag in one hand and his phone in the other.

"_**Shinichi..."**_ he thought and watched Shinichi leave the school, wich he did too, or more ran after.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"S-Shinichi!"

Shinichi turned when his name was called and paled.

"K-Kaito?" he asked and didn't know wherever to run off or to die on the spot.

"Stop walking off... I'm tired already!" he said and stopped by Shinichi to catch his breath.

"Then why did you follow?" Shinichi asked with as much annoyance in his voice he could manage to fill up with.

"Because I'm worried... I heard you left for Araide-Sensei... and then you just left school... why?" Kaito blurted out.

Shinichi sighted.

"I... Araide-Sensei said I had to go to the hospitale.." he said quietly.

Kaito flinched.

"Huh... are you injured?" he asked, worry filling his voice more than he ever thought it could.

Shinichi was taken aback.

He had never heard Kaito like that, nor seen him so, so frustrated either.

"N-no... not injured, but..." then he turned, determined to leave when Kaito closed his more pale and fragile fingers around Shinichi's wrist.

"I'm coming too" he said and Shinichi spun around.

"Of course not..." he protested, if Kaito knew the reason why, he would just get worried and last time he did, he didn't sleep for six whole days, nor eat.

"Why?" Kaito asked, his voice was turning into a thin and pleading voice.

Shinichi bit his lip.

"B-because... I-I don't want you to be so... so worried..." he said between closed teeth.

Kaito's face didn't lit up as it usually would do, it just darkened, whoed no warmth, no happiness and no understanding.

"Like I wouldn't get more worried if I didn't know... that would just be worse..." Kaito was almost screaming now, holding onto Shinichi for his dear life.

Shinichi didn't know what to do anymore, Kaito was crumbling before him and he did nothing to prevent it.

"Do something..." he thought to himself, demanding himself to hug Kaito or drag him to the hospitale.

Then he remembered what he had heard that Saturday a week ago.

"_...Take care of him... as the son of my best friend and rival, I trust you as much as I trust him... please do it, I would be ever so grateful..."_

Shinichi knew that he had agreed already, but still.

"_**No... Kaito is falling apart and I promised Touichi to take care of him... good job Kudou!"**_ he thought and mentally hit himself ten to twenty times.

He nodded and dragged Kaito into a hug.

"Why do I always have to use such a long time to find the truth?" he asked out loud, Kaito looking up at him and didn't care much of what he said.

"I just want to be with you!" Kaito whispered and Shinichi nodded.

"_**And so do I!"**_ he thought and as buddies often do, they walked to the hospitale together to face whatever a destiny Shinichi would face there.

_-.-.-.-_

Yay... FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!

I'm thinking about updating each day... 'cause with this speed... this story will be finished before the new year!! O.o

Next chap: probably up by tomorrow XD


	7. Tales about the Detective Part 1

I disclaim this... though the idea is MINE!!! Mohhahahahaha *laughing evil*

Authors note: This chapter will be split into parts because it's so long.

There might be some rough and quick written parts in this... so text me there's something wrong... (ya people who's in grammar-mood... I mean ya too!!!)

Reviews:

SetoJouFan: Hoped ya would!!! but ya still haven't answered my quest back in then... about ya being detective or thief or something in that line...

thanks for reviews ^_^

Jenny: Of course I had to quit sometime X3

Yeah... I thought so too... but Shin-chan going to the hospitale almost every day... isn't that usual... right?

Thanks for reviewing me!! again =_=

Enjoy~

_-.-.-.-_

Chapter 6.

Tales about the Detective.

Part 1.

Kaito entered the Kudou residence and found it more silent and empty than he had ever heard or seen it.

"Shin-chan?" he shouted and waited for a reply, wich didn't come, then he saw that Shinichi was there, both shoes was there and the slippers where missing.

As of that reason, he kicked off his shoes and stumbled over to the stairs, leaving the slippers for any guest to lay by his shoes.

Kaito sat his schoolbag down by the staircase and started to make his way up to second floor.

Shinichi sat on the window-seat over his bed.

Looking out on the darkening sky.

Being sent straight home after the hospitale visit, he had been there for four days now, sitting on the very same spot as last time Kaito had seen him.

He walked in to the room, he knew that Shinichi had noticed him, sometimes vampire-powers came in handy.

But Shinichi had chosen to ignore him.

"Shin-chan!" Kaito chimed cheerfully.

But there was still no reply from Shinichi, whom kept staring out.

"Shinichi?" Kaito asked nervously, slowly reaching out for him, but was cut off when Shinichi turned and faced him.

"What?" he asked, his voice was filled with annoyance.

This weird attitude wasn't something that happened to be just today, he had been like that ever since the trip to the hospitale, because of his sudden eating-disorder, he had grown annoyed and quietly angry at the doctors, whom didn't believe him when he told them the whole crap.

It scared Kaito, it scared him to see how mean Shinichi could be when he was irritated or angry.

It also made Kaito back off, taken aback by this behaviour, the beast inside off him claimed that he should just hit him and tell him to stop acting so stupid, but Kaito ignored and turned away.

"Nothing...." then he left the shocked Shinichi alone by himself as thunder once again could be heard in a distance.

When Kaito closed the door to Shinichi's room, he ran down the stairs as quietly as he could, slipping into his shoes and exiting the house.

"_**Damn.. sometimes even I become irritated and frustrated because of that guy!"**_ he thought and ran down the street.

Then he stopped.

"_**Holy crap... I forgot my schoolbag..."**_ he did a U-turn and rushed back, while the feeling of unease grew as he came closed to the mansion that housed his friend, _Lover_, and vampire Shinichi.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi was taken aback, slightly confused of what was really going on, but he knew that he had hurt Kaito.

He could tell it from Kaito's expression and how he talked.

"_**Damn... what did I do?!"**_ Shinichi thought and jumped out on the floor to see if there was anything on the television.

He heard the door slam and someone quickly run over to the stairs.

"_**K-Kaito?"**_ he thought and exited the room quickly, he peered over the railing and confirmed his thoughts.

"Kaito... did you forget something?" he asked and tried to sound careless, wich he failed somewhat on.

"So what if I did..." came the answer.

Shinichi growled, this was going the wrong way.

Kaito where about to put his shoes on and leave when a hand grabbed his.

"H-hu?" he gasped and was forced to turn around, then he was shocked.

Shinichi looked as if he was trying to find out if he wanted the worse or the better, but didn't know what to do.

Kaito didn't smile, nor move, this was one of those time he really just wanted to sink into the ground and die.

"What is it Shinichi?" Kaito asked coldly and noticed that seconds later he was released, pain craved for screaming, but Shinichi didn't dare to, he held back and turned away, dashing upstairs and entering the bathroom, closing the door with a slam.

Kaito just stood there, dumbfounded and didn't know if he should sheck out on him or leave.

"Of course I can't leave him..." he thought and let go of his schoolbag as he followed the steps of Shinichi.

Slowly opened the bathroom door, he found Shinichi heaving over the toilet.

"Shinichi.." Kaito mumbled and walked in.

Shinichi stood up and pointed silently at the door, as if demanding Kaito to leave.

"No, I'm not going to leave Shinichi... you said I could be with you and so I do!" Kaito said stubborn and Shinichi sighted.

"Stupid" he said in between trying to catch some air.

Kaito walked over and hugged the sulking teen-detective.

"I'm not the one throwing up and demanding people I care for to leave..." Kaito whispered into Shinichi's ear.

As this kept on, Shinichi blushed more and more, breath becoming more heavy and faster.

Now he was panting big-time and looked away, trying to hide his blush from Kaito, whom just grinned, showing his fangs, wich caught Shinichi's attention.

"H-hey... Kaito... your not going to.." he was cut off as Kaito dug his fangs into Shinichi neck, craving for blood to calm his thirst.

They stood like this in five minutes or so, Kaito slowly sucking blood, Shinichi panting and turning paler and paler.

Then he back off, though Shinichi held around Kaito, not letting go.

"I never meant..." Shinichi started when some rang the bell.

Both teens jumped high and Kaito craned his neck to looke at the bathroom door.

Shinichi blushing and pushing the collar of his shirt high up so it wouldn't show the bite-marks after Kaito

They both walked down the stairs and Shinichi opened the door slowly, before them, a man in brown clothes smiled to him.

"Oh... Megure-Keibu... what is it?" Shinichi asked and opened the door more.

"Kudou-kun... there is a urgent case, Mouri-san seems to be slacking off more and is probably drinking somewhere... as you might understand..." Megure stated and Shinichi nodded, he turned to Kaito.

"Either, your going home... or you'll come with us!" he said and Kaito nodded.

"Of course I'll come with you!" he said cheerfully.

Megure nodded.

"But you might want to pack some clothes, not thick and warm, but just normal, since it's summer... you might be gone for several days!" he said and both boys nodded, then Kaito turned to the police-officer.

"Can we stop by my house, so I can get some stuff, it wont take more than ten minutes..." asked and Megure nodded.

Shinichi had walked upstairs and was already packing, when Kaito took his schoolbag and walked out of the house.

"Hurry Shin-chan... or we'll leave you!" he yelled into the house.

Shinichi made some protests and soon after he came down with a normal-sized bag, full of stuff he might need.

He took up the skateboard, the one Agasa-Hakase made to him as Conan-sized, but had made one for his size too, his tranquillizer-watch, his, now normalized kicking shoes and the bow-tie.

He slipped into his shoes and they walked out to the car that was waiting for them.

As they entered the car, Shinichi was quick to come with some questions.

"Please tell me what the case is about!"

Megure turned to him and shook his head.

"We don't know... until we get there!" was all he said.

Shinichi thought it was weird, usually, Megure would always come with whatever he knew, he trusted Shinichi that much, or so he thought he did.

"Do you know anything about the case yet then?" Shinichi asked and tested his mind-reading on the police-officer.

"No... I'm not on this care, was just told to get you..." that put Shinichi off.

"Usually it's you who gets the cases... why?"

But Shinichi didn't get any answer on the trip when he kept going on with questions, wich he dropped after ten minutes.

"Kaa-san... I'm going with Shin-chan on some case.. okay?" Kaito said as he hurried up the stairs, passing a shocked Kuroba mother.

Shinichi came in after him with his hands in his pockets, she turned to him and didn't show any hint of smiling to her guest.

"Don't worry Kuroba-san... Kaito is safe, I wont let anything happen... I've already..." then he stopped, he didn't want anyone, definitely not any of the Kuroba's, to know about what happened between him and Kaito's father Touichi.

Kaito's mother eyed the detective for a moment.

"I know you wont let Kaito get into trouble, but I'm concerned that he might either make or go into trouble because of you..." she fell silent.

Shinichi snorted.

"I'm not a fan of trouble... and if Kaito ever does anything out of the normal, I'll seriously send him back and make sure he stays here!" he said and she nodded, a warm smile had finally taken place on her face.

Suddenly Kaito tumbled down the stairs and had to be caught by Shinichi or he might have ended up with a flat face.

"Lets go!" he said and as they walked out, facin two shocked officers, who was amazed by this castle-like mansion.

They waved to her and went for the car.

"Itekimasu!" Kaito said and smiled to her, who quickly enough answered.

"Itterasai!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Now where the heck are we?" Kaito asked and stared out of the window as they drove further into the woods, the city couldn't be seen anymore either.

Mount Fuji was behind them and was on the size of a child's hand now.

Shinichi, who had been half-sleeping on Kaito's shoulder woke up.

"Huh... dunno!" said and poked Megure on the shoulder, he turned and face the detective.

"What is it Kuodu-kun?" he asked and wonder why Shinichi was sleeping on the perfect Shinichi-copied teen beside him.

"How long have we been driving?" he asked sleepy.

"For four hours now!" Megure said and both boys looked pale.

Shinichi turned to the other teen.

"Shouldn't you call your mom?" he asked and the teen paled even more.

"Crap... I'll just text her... she'll understand" he said and picked up his phone, typing quickly, his phone was soom back into his pocket.

"But Shin-chan... do you thing that we will end up by the sea if we follow this road more?" Kaito asked and Shinichi laughed.

"Eventually, yes... but I don't think we are going to, because then we would end up in the sea between east and west Japan, wich, if we went over by boat, we would end up in Osaka!" he explained, looking at his watch, wich wasn't only a tranquillizer-watch, but it had a compass too.

The red arrow turned towards north, wich was to their left side, the white arrow turned to south, wich was to their right side.

Kaito hummed as he stared at the clock-tranquillizer-compass.

Shinichi laughed and turned to look out of the window, tree's passing them in normal car-speed, some cars now and then, a meadow with some cow and then one wich housed cheeps.

Both boys eventually fell asleep while leaning against each other, Megure was all to silent and stared out of the window with a determined look and the officer who was driving was humming on some song.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi didn't know if he should curse or laugh.

Megure stood some meters away and was fuming with anger.

Kaito stood right behind Shinichi and looked as if he was about to explode in laughter.

"Kaito... please try to refrain from laughing while Megure-Keibu is here... and I would be happy if you did too"Shinichi said and turned to Kaito, whom was now giggling.

"Kudou-kun... we have to wait some time for the storm to calm down, and since the car isn't much of help" with this he glared angry at the car, smoke was drifting slowly up from it "I think there is a hotel around here... in wich we can stay tonight..." he fell silent when the officer who had driven the car, started to rant some colorful words.

Then he came over to Megure and the teens.

"There is no phone-range out here sir... what shall we do?" he asked when Kaito suddenly moved.

"There's light over there, many too"

This caught the others attention.

"Kaito's right... there is and they are close too" Shinichi confirmed it and took his bag on the shoulder and started to move, Kaito followed quickly and soon the not-so-willingly officers too.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"You where right Magure-Keibu... this is a hotel, seems as it is a popular one too" Shinichi said as they entered the hotel-lobby, all wet and Shinichi was even sneezing a little.

There weren't that many people, but by the appearance, this was a popular one.

They made their way to the counter, where a red-haired woman stood, sorting some papers and keys, she looked up a moment and smiled.

"Hello... welcome to Holmes' Hotel.." she stated and Shinichi's mouth fell open.

"They have a hotel... here in Japan... just for Holmes?" he asked, deeply amazed by this, the lady smiled and nodded.

"Are you a Holmes-fan maybe?" she asked.

Shinichi grinned and his eyes shined of a knowledge that only a few people in the world knew off when it came to Sherlock Holmes.

"Of course I am... he is one of the best Detectives that has ever live... or in a book though.." he mumbled the last part.

Megure walked by him with a smile.

"Not that you are any less... you aren't the 21st Century Holmes for nothing Kudou-kun!" he stated and the lady green eyes widened.

"The 21st... are you... if, then you are..."

Shinichi laughed.

"Well... yeah, I'm Kudou Shinichi... and a detective!" he said and the lady almost exploded.

"Oh ohooooooooooooh... my, I've never... it's...." she didn't manage to say anything, wich Kaito thought of as funny.

"Shin-chan... what about this?" he asked and put a wet cap into his hands.

"That's right, we are looking for rooms... our car seems to have desided that it want to rest for the rest of it's life so.." he smiled and the lady nodded so wildly that her long pony-tail danced and got stuck in her face.

"Of course there are... there isn't so many guests here yet soo" then she checked the records, turning around she took two keys.

"Two rooms?" she asked.

"Yes" Shinichi stated.

She gave them the keys and then she looked rather confused.

"Then who's"

Shinichi smiled and took up the oh-so NOT often used card he borrowed from his dad long ago.

"Of course I will..." grinning evil he typed the password and soon after the whole thing was payed and they could walk to their rooms.

Shinichi gave one key to Megure.

"I'll take Kaito... God knows what he might do to that poor officer if they where in the same room..." he said and left the officers by them self as he dragged Kaito to the other side of the building, wich was where their room was.

Suddenly Kaito hung onto Shinichi's shoulders, much to his annoyance.

"Kaito... getoffa me!" Shinichi said and tried to get him off.

Kaito smiled.

"But Shin-chan.." then he thought of something.

"By the way... who's card was that?" he asked and Shinichi stopped, an evil smile playing on the vampire-detective's face, wich scared Kaito a little.

"Otou-san's!" he said and continued to walk as they soon enough reached the room, Kaito was still a little scared as they entered it.

"Does he know... that your using it to pay hotel-bills?" he asked and slumped down one of the beds.

Shinichi locked the door and walked past Kaito.

"Nah... but I really want to see their faces when they'll see the bill!" he said and laughed so hard that he sound like some kind of a mad scientist.

"Shin-chan... your scary" Kaito whispered and Shinichi stopped, wich made Kaito laugh.

"Sorry" Shinichi mumbled and slumped down on the bed beside Kaito, leaning against the magician's shoulder, he looked up into the smiling face of his vampire-_Lover_.

"Just hope you dad wont kill you!" Kaito said and Shinichi shivered.

"Yeah right... I hope not too!" he said and both boys started to laugh.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Over in America, a certain writer checked his card-using for the last month and lost his mind.

His wife stood by and waited for her husband to calm down.

"What is it Yu-chan?" she asked and hugged Yusaku, whom nearly shook the computer into a parallell universe.

"Shinichi is going over the top with that!" he said, his voice was filled with so much anger that Yukiko backed off.

"How much?" she whispered.

"Hotel-bill on 15.400$!!!!" he ranted and stood up, starting to walk in circles, he wondered if he should cut of the card Shinichi had, but he dropped it and picked up his phone.

Yukiko sighted and exited the room.

"_**Poor Shin-chan.. he is going to have ringing in his ears for weeks onwards"**_

Of course she didn't sympathize with her son when it came to money use, he didn't use much and lately, he hadn't used it at all, then the hotel-bill came up, sucking money out of the card and Yusaku's bank-account was screaming.

"I just hope Shin-chan isn't in any trouble..." she mumbled before she walked away.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi woke up by the sound of his phone, Kaito moved and groaned irritated beside him, but he didn't say or do anything else.

"Who the heck is calling so late?" Shinichi said irritated and picked up his phone, then he turned into a stone, wich Kaito noticed and turned to face the said-stone detective.

"Who is it?" he asked, but Shinichi just got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom.

"_**Oo... I bet it's his dad!"**_ he thought and turned to fall asleep again, wich he didn't.

Then he heard someone ranting, Kaito got out of his bed and walked over to the bathroom.

Shinichi had the phone on an arms length and had one finger in his ear.

Shinichi turned and met Kaito's eyes, they both knew that they couldn't tell anyone about his disorder or his vampire life.

"Otou-san... couldn't you at least wait until tomorrow or something... we... I where sleeping already!" he said.

"_**There is no way he will stop ranting!" **_Shinichi thought, Kaito burst into laughter and had to run away when Shinichi walked into the main-room and threw a pillow after him.

"No Otou-san... I'm just.. yes, there is someone else here, who?" then he fell silent.

Kaito stopped and turned to Shinichi.

"_**What is it Shinichi?"**_ he asked.

"_**Nothing... yet...**_No, it's fine Otou-san... we where on our way to a case when the car broke down and the weather wanted us to take in on a hotel... yes, huh... what do you mean?" now Kaito used his abilities to hear.

"_I mean... that if you are gay or something..."_ at this, both boys turned bright red.

"Otou-san..._**what should I say?"**_ he turned helpless to Kaito, whom smiled.

"_**This is way out of my league!"**_ he answered and Shinichi snorted.

"I'm not... and you know who I like... so" he said into the phone.

"_I know, I know... but even if you are.. you should at least tell me!"_ Yusaku replied.

This was a little to much for Shinichi and he exploded.

"Shut it Otou-san... you've got it all wrong, you don't know anything, so cut it out already... damn it, good night!" then he hung up, still with a distant blush on his face, he turned to the bed and threw the phone on the unused one.

"He asked for it!" Shinichi said and sat down on the bed, covering his face with both hands.

Kaito sat down on the other side of the bed and pulled Shinichi close, forcing him to lay down and pulling the futon over them, he kissed Shinichi's forehead and hugged him.

"Don't think about it right now... tomorrow..." then they drifted off to sleep.

_-.-.-.-_

Dad-and-son-fight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.o

Anyways... I just kept writing and writing and writing.... so I'm amazed of how quick I'm writing... this chap was written 27th December... so, yesterday... I wrote like 30 or 40 pages XD

Funny, because, last night, I was awake until 6 AM... just couldn't fall asleep, then I woke up 12.30 Am (0.30 PM if that works)

Tonight, I'm going to stay awake the whole, because, if I do... I might actually finish this story in two or three days!!! =^_^=

Next chap: TOMORROW :D

HAPPY NEW YEAR

MINASAI!!!!


	8. Tales about the Detective Part 2

I disclaim everything except the Vampire idea!!!!!

Authors note: YAY... only one part left XD

Can't wait actually... this is getting kind of boring so thought I should write something shocking, but be aware... this chapter contains some language not for kids (so to speak about blood)

Enjoy~

_-.-.-.-_

Tales about the Detective.

Part 2.

Yusaku was shocked, no, he was more than that and because of that, he didn't sleep at all that night, neither did he write nor eat.

Yukiko was getting worried and desided to confront him.

"Yu-chan... what did you actually say to Shin-chan yesterday?" she asked while drinking coffe by the newspaper he held up.

"Nothing really..." he answered flat.

Then she grew irritated.

"Seriously.. sometimes, I just can't understand you men, you've got to tell me Yusaku!" she demanded and Yusaku stopped and stared at her in shock.

"Like mother like son!" he mumbled amused and she snapped.

"Did you two have a fight?" she asked.

He turned to her, deadpaned and didn't dare to answer.

".KU!!"

"Okay okay... yes we did!" he defended himself and lifted his hands up in a sign of giving up.

Yukiko sighted.

"No wonder you where acting so odd yesterday... and if I know Shin-chan right, he won't be talking to us in a long time!" she shouted and walked out of the kitchen with her nose in the air.

"Yay... first Shinichi, now Yukiko... what's next?" Yusaku protested angry and threw the newspaper over the table as his phone started to ring, he answered and was told that one of his many publishers had gone bank-rupt.

"Speak of the devil!" he snapped after he had hung up, then he stormed upstairs, determined to finish his story right on the spot and the main-character was going to die, tortured and being killed in a morbid and bloody way!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Someone knocked on the door and Shinichi opened his eyes slowly.

"_**When can people learn... NOT TO WAKE ME UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAMN NIGHT!?"**_ he fumed and stood up.

Kaito groaned and opened his eyes.

"This night too... seriously... but I will be shocked if it's you dad, who's at the door!" he said and sat up, while he was rubbed his eyes.

Shinichi walked over to the door and opened it, but he got confused.

"What is it Shin-chan?" Kaito asked and came over to him, then he woke up too.

On the ground before them, a red-clad towel laid, dark red, blood red.

Shinichi turned his head and faced Kaito halfway.

"_**Get my bag will you..."**_ Kaito nodded and walked over to open it, he knew what to look for and he did find it too, a box, wich roomed many pairs of gloves.

"Here!" Kaito said and handed the gloves over to Shinichi whom nodded.

"Then, if you might want to get dressed, run over to Megure, and quickly!" he said and Kaito did as he was told, not waiting any longer, he dropped the dress idea and ran as fast as he could over to the other side of the hotel.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Megure stood in front of him, a half-sleeping officer following slowly behind.

Kaito had arrived earlier than the officers and was now standing by the door, Shinichi hadn't moved the towel, only peeked inside in wich confirmed his theory.

Now, he had taken many pictures while waiting for the others to arrive and was now picking the whole thing up, the blood hadn't dried yet and the morbid hand, wich had been cut off right before it came to the wrist, blood was covering most of the hand, wich not only concluded that it was done while the victim was alive, but also slowly and painfully.

Suddenly the light went off and someone grabbed onto Shinichi.

"Ouf... hey, LET GO!" Shinichi fought, but something hit his head hard and he was soon unconscious.

Kaito shouted his name, but to no use, Shinichi was already gone.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Megure was worried, that poor officer was worried, Kaito was, well, he was so worried that he had passed out.

Shinichi was missing, the hand wasn't, but still.

The lady in the counter admitted that she had told some people that Kudou Shinichi has just come to the hotel, but only five or six and non of them had anything to do with the disappearance or the appearance of the hand.

No clues.

No evidence.

Nothing telling them that Shinichi ever where there.

If it hadn't been for his bag.

Kaito blinked and sat up.

"Why am I..." he started as Megure and that poor officer came in.

Then he remembered.

"Shinichi... is he?" Kaito began as Megure shook his head.

"Not found... we have called for backup, but that might take some time..." he said.

Kaito collapsed on the bed, feeling guilty.

Wich Megure noticed.

"It's not your fault!" he said and came over to the bed.

Kaito stared up into the roof.

"But..." Megure shook his head.

"Not your fault, but come, we have to make sure no one else is taken and that includes you!" he said.

Kaito sat up, nodding.

"_**Where are you Shinichi?"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi groaned, feeling tired he pulled his head a few inches up into the air.

Someone was tying something to his left arm, wich had also been done his right arm and both feet by his ankles, but his arms where tied on several places, right under his shoulders, right over his elbows and right before his wrists.

"Oh your waking up Kudou-kun?" a blurry picture of a black-clad man stood, wavering beside him.

Shinichi felt a strong pain in both feet and arms and woke up more, then he tensed, or more stiffened.

"H-hey... what the heck are you doing?" Shinichi shouted as the man grinned and let go off Shinichi's left arm, wich fell down and a strong pain made Shinichi hiss.

"Don't be so wild now, if you get tired though, these wires will eventually cut trough both your feet and your arms!" the man said.

"Damn you!" Shinichi said, then he thought of it.

"_**I don't have that much strength left, pretty tired and my powers aren't that good anymore either... or right now that is!"**_

Then the man laughed.

"Have a good time Detective Kudou-kun!" then he left the surgery-like room.

Shinichi tried to get off the bed, getting out of those wires, but he was strapped with thick belt's over his neck, stomach and both legs.

"_**Damn... Kaito!"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito shoot up, had he just heard.

"_**S-Shinichi?"**_ he asked, but there where no answer.

"I must be going crazy..." he thought and a sad smile played on his mouth, hiding his read features under the poker-face, he got up from the couch and walked over to Megure, who was in deep thoughts.

"Hey... Megure-Keibu?" Kaito asked and waited for the brown clothed man to react, wich he did, but jumping into a new jump-record of the world and then almost suffocating himself.

After he had calmed down, he turned to Kaito.

"What is it?" he asked.

"When will those other officers arrive?" Kaito asked and waited for an answer.

Megure sighted "don't know... in an hour, tomorrow... we don't know.." he finished as Kaito dragged him up by his collar, forgetting that he was stronger than anyone in the whole hotel.

"Damnit... then I'll go search myself..." he yelled at Megure, who looked rather shocked down at him.

Kaito had forgotten his poker-face.

Anger floated out and the killing aura around Kaito was enough for Megure to whimper.

The officer behind him had gotten up and pulled Kaito away so he would let Megure go, wich he did before the officer reached them.

People where staring, but Kaito ignored them all.

"Shinichi could for all I know... be dying right now and I won't let that happen!" Kaito growled and spun on his heel to leave.

Megure got up and held the teen back.

"No... if the kidnapper gets you too... what do you think Kudou-kun would say?"

Kaito stopped.

"Probably..." he started.

Megure sighted.

"Something like; stupid fool, didn't I tell you.... something in that line right?"

Kaito blushed and nodded, he turned and face the officer.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to pull you up like that though!" Kaito explained.

Megure shook his head, but did look interested in some way.

"But why are you that strong?" he asked.

Kaito turned pale.

"_**Oh shit... I'm dead!...**_ I've always been a little stronger... soo"

Megure laughed.

"It's okay!" then he slapped the magician on the back, wich would be something he always did to Shinichi, whenever he solved a case.

As the two police officers sat down again, Kaito looked out.

"_**Still raining huh?"**_

_-.-.-.-_

Ya know... I'M FEELING GUILTY HERE???? o.O

I felt bad for giving Shinichi all this crap at once... yet... first a fight with is dad... now he's kidnapped O.o

Please tell me if theres something off... like grammar or what ya like or don't...

See ya tomorrow X3


	9. Tales about the Detective Part 3

I disclaim Detective Conan, but the idea is MINE!! mohahahahaha!! ._.

Authors note: I got a writer-block and hasn't been much active lately... GOMENASAI!!

But the reason I desided to do this in parts... I think I've told ya that before... but it's because it's so damn long!!! this chap is on 14 pages!!

Reviews:

Jenny: Yeah... I figured I could have one more update!

Though... I don't actually like it... but we all know how he attract trouble right?! So it's more like: When Shin-chan suffers, Kaito will be there to take care of him squeal

It's good to hear that ya liked them X3

Thanks for reviewing me AGAIN!! =^_^=

Enjoy~

_-.-.-.-_

Tales about the Detective.

Part 3.

"Megure-keibu..." a male voice called out to them.

Megure and Kaito both turned.

A brown-haired man came towards them, he who could always wear a smile, even when the worst murderer was facing them, now, his face only showed worry.

"Oh... Takagi-kun!" Megure said and walked over to meet Wataru Takagi.

A woman was walking towards them with a serious look.

"Megure-keibu, is it true that Kudou-kun has been kidnapped?" she asked.

This woman, Miwako Satou, who was a Police officer, stared blankly at Kaito before she turned to Megure.

Megure only nodded.

"Yes... it's been..." then he turned to face the clock.

"It's been three hours and five minutes..." a lone male voice said.

Everyone turned towards Kaito, whom looked deadpaned at the clock.

Satou stared at Megure.

"Who is he?" she asked.

Megure sighted.

"A friend of Kudou-kun, he was coming with us and... well" he said and stopped, it was weird, no one knew much about Kaito, although, Shinichi seemed to know everything about him.

Satou walked over and laid a hand on Kaito's shoulder.

He turned and faced her.

"You don't look well..." then she stopped, she didn't know the name of this teen.

"Kaito... Kuroba Kaito.. magician..." he mumbled the last part, suddenly someones smirk caught Kaito's attention.

"Usually you present yourself as Magician Extraordinaire" the voice said.

Kaito bit back the urge to turn this teens blonde hair pink.

"Hakuba" he hissed.

All the police officers stared between the teens.

"Uh... Hakuba, you know Kuroba-kun?" Megure asked.

Hakuba almost laughed when Kaito snorted.

"We're old classmates... until he moved to Beika..." Hakuba said.

Megure looked from him to Kaito and back again.

"Okay... but we need to concentrate about finding Kudou-kun right now!" he said and Kaito turned away.

"Yeah... about time!" he said and began to move towards the room they shared.

Hakuba followed him fast down the hall.

As Kaito entered the room, Hakuba caught up with him.

Closing the door after him, he saw Kaito slump down on the bed, head in his hands.

Hakuba came over to him and sat down beside him.

"Hey... Kuroba-kun, are you okay?" he asked and Kaito looked up at him.

"That's non of your business!" Kaito growled and stood up, opening the curtains and looking outside.

Suddenly Hakuba grabbed his hand.

Kaito yelped as he was pushed against the wall beside the windows.

"H-Hakuba?" he asked, forgetting completely about his poker-face.

Hakuba smirked.

"_**Ugh.. I don't like that smile!"**_ Kaito desided and bit his under-lip.

Hakuba was close enough for Kaito to feel his breath against his own face.

Kaito kept blushing and tried to get out of Hakuba's grip, wich he couldn't.

"_**Now why am I so weak... am I not a Vampire?"**_ he thought frustrated and kept moving.

"You should stop moving around so much Kuroba-kun!" Hakuba said and smirked when Kaito hissed.

"Then back off!" Kaito snorted.

Hakuba didn't obey, he actually did the opposite, moving closer until their lips where connecting.

"_**WHAT?" **_Kaito screamed.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi jolted and eyes shoot open.

"_**What was that feeling right now?"**_ he thought and then remember that he was still caught.

HE looked around and didn't quite seem to understand what had made his hair on his back raise like that and that uneasy feeling that made his stomach turn.

"_**Kaito?!"**_ he thought.

Suddenly he felt pain in his arms and hissed.

"_**Damn it.. this isn't good, keeping this for three hours has made me tired, I can't keep this up for long...**_ Kaito!" he screamed the last words and fell silent.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito felt as a part of him was being ripped apart.

His stomach was turning as the unease and the anger built up.

"Let go!" he shouted and pushed Hakuba to hard.

Hakuba stumbled backwards and fell, he hit his head, luckily not to hard.

"_**Wow... I never intended for that to happen!"**_ he thought and suddenly a pain in both arms cut him off.

Hakuba got up as Kaito suddenly screamed and collapsed, while holding around himself.

Megure and the others arrived seconds later, alerted by the scream.

"What happened Hakuba?" he asked, Satou had bent down and was checking Kaito, who seemed to be in a lot of pain, but was now falling unconscious.

"I-I don't know Megure-keibu... we where talking, in the next second he collapsed and was screaming..." Hakuba stated and left out the kiss.

"Megure-keibu... come here!" Satou said, her voice seemed to tell them of horror and shock.

They all came over as she revealed both arms.

String-like marks where showing on his wrists and elbow.

After Takagi and Hakuba had lifted Kaito up on the bed, Satou removed his shirt and gasped.

"Keibu!" she said.

There where also marks right below his shoulders and also around his neck, wich didn't seem to come from the same, but from something bigger and only caused a bruise, the other marks seemed to dig into Kaito's skin, but not so it bled.

"What is happening?" Takagi asked in the confusion.

Hakuba didn't know either, no one did.

Yet he had a hunch.

"Maybe... only maybe... he and Kudou-kun is connected in some way?" he asked and everyone stared at him, Takagi had to hold back a laugh.

"What?" Hakuba asked and looked irritated at them.

They shook their heads, not wanting to get the British detective mad.

Hakuba came closer and stared at Kaito's face, he looked older in some way, yet he just looked tired.

"Satou-san, be here, we are going to search for Kudou-kun..." Megure said and started to reach for the doo.

Suddenly Kaito groaned and opened his eyes, bright blue eyes stared at them.

"Huh... Megure-keibu?" he asked and didn't quite seem to understand the situation.

Hakuba noticed this.

He sat down beside him and the said-Kaito blinked.

"Hakuba... when did you get here?" he asked and everyone stopped.

"What are you talking about Kuroba-kun... we just talked!" Hakuba said, a little unsure, yet he was sure of what he had thought off earlier.

Kaito shoot up, but hissed off the pain.

"K-Kuroba... I-I..." he started, Satou sat down beside him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"B-but I'm not Kuroba... I'm Kudou Shinichi!" Kaito said bewildered.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"_**Ugh... where am I?"**_ Kaito opened his eyes and stared around.

His arms and legs where tied up, so was his neck.

"_**Hu... piano wires?"**_ he thought and turned his head.

Before him, a man in white grinned.

"Welcome back Kudou-kun!" he said as he lifted up a needle.

Kaito turned pale.

"W-wait... I'm not Kudou... I- I'm Kuroba Kaito!" he tried, then the man laughed.

"Haha... just because you two look so alike..."

Kaito shook his head.

"I'm serious... I just fainted in my room.. worrying..." then he stopped and he turned angry.

"YOU... you are the person who kidnapped Shinichi!" he shouted and fought like the "cat" he was.

That's when the man got a little nervous, Kaito was in fact not as strong as Shinichi mentally or strength in body, but he was more capable of magic and that might help.

He snapped his fingers and in the next moment, the man was handcuffed and linked to the wall with a short chain.

Kaito stared down at his fingers.

"_**That where no magic of mine... that was real magic"**_ he thought.

Then his head started to throb, he yelped and felt like he was being pulled under water.

In the next moment, he was sitting in his bed, officers and Hakuba staring at him.

"Huh?" was all that came out.

"What... where..."

Magure shook his head.

"Seems that we've lost Kudou-kun for now!" he said and Kaito blinked.

"_**So it was real..."**_

Kaito glared at Megure.

"Wait... I think I might know where Shinichi is being held... I saw it, or more was there... right now... I... accidentally put handcuffs on the kidnapper..." he said, everyone stared at him.

"Handcuffs?" Takagi asked and had to check if his where there yet, wich they where.

"Yes... I'm a magician.. right?!" Kaito said irritated.

Megure nodded.

"Do you know the way there?" he asked.

Kaito shook his head.

"The whole time... I was only lying in that room, it looked like some old-fashined surgery-room, although that body beside me made me think of a place where you check out dead people!" he explained and stared at them.

"Body?" Takagi asked.

Megure nodded and walked out, probably getting that hand, Kaito thought.

Moments later he came back with the hand.

"It was a bait to lure Kudou-kun out of his room..." he said and Takagi swallowed.

Kaito nodded.

"There's more, that hand isn't the only part that's been separated from it's body... I'll show you.." then he stopped as he saw the marks.

"They came right after you fainted!" Satou said and Kaito nodded, then he remembered that his feet was also tied up.

"I was tied... uh.. Shinichi was tied up.. also by his feet!" he took off his shoes and socks, an he was right, the marks where there too.

"The body had been cut on the spots where I have marks... my ankles, wrists, elbows... and shoulders!" he said.

Megure nodded.

"But what about you neck?"

Kaito turned to him.

"I was just being hold down, so I could get up and get free!" he said after a while.

"But to go that far..." Takagi mumbled.

Megure nodded.

"If there is a reason for the kidnapper to go after Kudou-kun, we have to find out right now!" he shouted as Ninzaburou Shiratori came in.

Megure turned to him.

"Ah... Shiratori-kun... good timing!" he said.

Shiratori nodded.

"I checked it since it hit me... I think I might know who kidnapped Kudou-san!" he said and everyone nodded.

"Who?" everyone said in unision.

"Moriya Teiji!" he said, Megure shook his head.

"Isn't he supposed to be in jail.. yet?" he asked.

Shiratori shook his head.

"Yes... but he escaped five days ago!" he said, both remembering that man.

Everyone else didn't understand though.

"Who is Moriya Teiji ?" Satou asked.

Megure shivered.

"He was a architect.. who was caught by Kudou-kun a year ago, he was the man who destroyed several residences and also Beika City Building" Shiratori said.

Takagi nodded.

"I've heard about that.. he tried to destroy that bridge too... right?" he asked and Shiratori nodded.

"Yeah.. since Kudou-san also was the one who stopped the last bomb and discovered the truth... Moriya probably wants revenge!"

Kaito looked at his lap.

"How does he look?" he asked and Shiratori pulled up a picture.

"Here!" he said and handed the picture to Kaito, who shouted and almost ripped the picture apart.

"It's him... I'm sure!" he said and Shiratori stopped.

"You are?"

"Yes... absolutely hundred percent, that man turned nervous when I said I where not Shinichi... wich I seemed to be back then!" Kaito said while disappearing into his own thoughts.

They walked out of the room.

Satou nodded and closed the door, she was going to make sure Kaito stayed at his room, wich he didn't want to.

"No way... I really want to be with the others... I can help them!" he had said over and over again, but Satou was in fact as stubborn as him, wich didn't help at all.

"You'll see him soon, now get to bed!" her voice sounding way to similar to his mothers so he obeyed.

"Satou-san... what happened while I was... ''gone''?" Kaito asked as he pulled the futon over himself.

"Nothing much, only that some talking, we didn't manage to get more.. than that you where not ''you''" she said and Kaito nodded.

"_**Shinichi..."**_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Moriya Teiji stared at the handcuffs, then at the said-detective in front of him, the teen had hissed, then fainted, now, he was waking up again, those blue eyes that had been dark blue earlier was now staring angry at him.

"What do you actually want with me Moriya Teiji?" he asked.

Teiji laughed, not being able to get any further.

"You are the Ace of Spades after all... and the one who put me in jail!" he said, Shinichi slightly turning white.

"Ace of Spades... you got that from Sawaki Kouhei.. didn't you?" he asked and Teiji nodded, we both had something against you.. well, he was more after that kid, Edogawa... Conan..." Shinichi laughed.

"There's no way he will ever get Conan!"

Teiji stared at the detective.

"How?"

Shinichi turned to him.

"Because he does not live anymore!" he whispered, the room started to fill with a slightly grey maze, Teiji looked around and then back at Shinichi, who looked confused himself.

"What is happening?" they said in unision as a soprano light voice filled the room.

"Moriya Teiji... you've seem to get dumber each time I meet you!" it said and Shinichi shouted.

"C-Conan?"

The maze seemed to come from a certain point in the room, right beside the body of a dead woman, a small shadow was forming and soon, a small person emerged from it.

"First you go after Ran-nee-chan... now Shinichi-nii-chan..." the boy around eight or nine said stubbornly.

Then he turned to Shinichi.

"Thank you for keeping you promise Shinichi!" he said, with a dark male voice though.

"T-Touichi?" Shinichi mumbled.

"_**He is taking the form of Conan to speak to me?"**_

But Shinichi smiled.

"Of course I would... To.. Conan-kun!" he said and sweat-dropped at little when he was about to say the said-magician's name again.

"And one more thing... please try to scare your father... at least give him this!" a card landed beside Shinichi's head.

"_**A exclamation mark?" **_

"_**Not just a mark... but a hello to your father!"**_ he said and then the voice turned into the soprano voice again as he turned to Teiji, who had weird enough paled and was holding his heart.

"Moriya Teiji... you should burn in hell, taking those I care for as hostages and trying to kill them!" then the body disappeared, but the voice lingered for a moment after the maze also disappeared.

"Don't even think about killing Shinichi!" it said, then the room was as clear and silent as before Conan came.

"_**But Shinichi... I'll always be here.. by you, so just call if you wonder about something?!"**_ Shinichi heard.

"_**Okay... thank you Touichi!"**_

Teiji collapsed on the floor, not knowing if he should scream or just stay calm.

Shinichi seemed to notice and moved his hand, while trying to get out of the wire, he tried and tried but couldn't get out.

"_**Argh... why haven't I learned anything from Kaito yet?"**_ he thought frustrated and keept on fighting, suddenly on of the wires snapped and his right arm fell some inches down, making the other wires dig into his arm.

"Gh..." Shinichi held back a pained cry and moved his arm to cut or eventually get out of the other wires, but he couldn't, he managed to opened the elbow-wire a little more, but it only dug deeper when he tried to get out.

"_**Damnit.. Kaito!"**_ he screamed mentally and tried to focus on his strength instead.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito opened his eyes each time Satou moved a little, she didn't know why he seemed to wake up at each of her movements, but the last time it was different, he stood up and opened the curtains like last time.

"Maze..." he mumbled and opened the door out to the balcony.

Satou followed him and nodded.

"Seems it only got here.." she started as she saw something on the road in front of them, Kaito also saw this and blinked.

"C-Conan?" he said and then he jumped over the railing.

Satou stared at him.

"T-this is second floor..." then she saw Kaito running towards the shadow, she sighted and jumped after him, not as graceful, but not hurting herself, then she ran after him.

Kaito had stopped and was now following something slowly.

Satou had soon caught up with him.

"Hey Kuroba-kun.." but was cut off when Kaito raised a finger as to tell her to be silent.

Then she heard it too, a small shadow, showing a small boy in front of them.

"_Mysteries awaits you._

_You will never know why, where or who._

_Just follow and you'll see._

_Truth will be found._

_And there is only one._

_Yet some secrets must be kept._

_Who knows._

_Why isn't a question._

_The question is how._

_If you keep to the road._

_You will find it._

_If you don't your might find more._

_Your might find the whole truth._

_Who knows._

_Don't ask where._

_Ask when._

_Run, walk or crawl._

_You will find it._

_The reason to keep on._

_The truth that keeps you alive._

_That person that your heart is with._

_Who knows._

_If you look._

_You will find out who._

_You will find your true love"_

It was like whispering, yet loud enough for it to echo around them.

Satou felt her hair raise on the back of her neck.

"_**T-this kid..." **_

Kaito pointed silently on a opening in the cave, the shadow was walking towards it and stopped in front of it, then it disappeared, or that's what Satou saw, Kaito saw something different.

"O-Otou-san?" he mumbled and stared at the new shadow, a person was emerging from it, forming the man Kaito knew as his late father Touichi.

Satou stared at Kaito, who looked lost and hurt, yet calm and controlled.

Touichi smiled.

"It's good to see that you are still the same boy I raised up... Kaito" the man said, a voice only reaching Kaito, who tried to keep himself from shaking so much.

Then he turned to Satou.

"You might want to call the others..." he said low.

She nodded.

"But there's no range up here!"

Kaito sighted.

"Both the hotel and here is in range... see!" he lifted up his own phone and quite right, there was enough range here to call.

She nodded and walked off.

Kaito turned towards said-ghost of his father.

"W-why?" he asked.

"I'll tell you... while we walk to that room!" Touichi said, hinting to bitterness.

Kaito nodded and stared into the cage, then he remembered something.

He put his hands into his pockets and then dragged a watch up from his left pocket.

"I knew I had it somewhere!" he said as Satou came back.

"What?" she asked as smirked.

"Shinichi's watch... watch it!" he said and pushed a button, light suddenly emerged from it.

"What tha.." Satou said, then she put a hand on Kaito's shoulder.

"But you are supposed to be in your room.." she started as Kaito shrugged her off.

"Not now, I found this cave.. if Shinichi is there, then I'll go there!" then he made his way towards the opening, his father close by and Satou following every step.

"Otou-san?" Kaito whispered as they kept moving deeper into the cave.

He father turned, wich Satou did too.

"Kuroba-kun, who are you talking to?" she asked.

Kaito smiled.

"No one, I was just thinking!" then he felt an arm on his shoulder.

"_**Otou-san!"**_ he thought and a quick answer came.

"I cannot communicate for long, since Shinichi is weakening by every minute... but the reason why you can see me... do you know?" he asked and Kaito shook his head.

"_**N-no... I can't think of why... is that an ability of mine?"**_ he asked.

"No.. you don't have that ability... Shinichi has, since he is more strong mentally, he is able to communicate and see ghost's and more.. wich I don't know" he said when he noticed a suspicious glare from his living son.

Kaito sighted.

"_**Then why?" **_

"Shinichi has the ability to make the dead come back to life... in a certain way.. like me, as a ghost... I don't think he knows that yet, but he can also leave his body for a certain amount of time... this is caused by the wish to find the truth I suspect, but it seems he can only do that to you... not that he has tried anyone else, but as you remembered, you woke up in his body, while he, in shock woke up as you"

Kaito nodded as he saw a small frame of light before them.

"This must be the entrance" Satou whispered.

Suddenly Touichi came closer.

"And I think you might have understood one of your abilities right?" he asked.

Kaito nodded.

"_**Yeah.. real magic!"**_

Touichi smiled.

"Good boy... keep your poker-face and keep on living... Kaitou KID... no, My son Kaito!" then he was gone.

Kaito stopped in his tracks and felt as if he was colder now than ever.

"_**Thank you Otou-san!"**_ then he started to move again.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi felt a hand on his shoulder.

"He's here!"

Shinichi smiled and nodded.

Teiji noticed this and got up, still being chained to the wall though.

Suddenly the door burst open and Kaito jumped in, quickly followed by Satou, who had her gun lifted and when she noticed Teiji, she put it away.

Kaito ran over to Shinichi and grabbed a small knife that was on a table beside Shinichi, he cut the wires in the matter of seconds, then, for both Satou and Teiji's shock, he pulled Shinichi into a tight hug.

"Damnit... you should stop making me worry so much Shin-chan!" he mumbled, Shinichi smiled into the soft fabric of Kaito's shirt.

"Yeah... sorry..!" they hung onto each other for another five minutes as Satou didn't know if she should shake her head or stop them.

When Kaito backed off a little, Satou noticed how their eyes was linked together.

But she didn't know why.

"_**What is that?"**_

"_**Oh... it's a card.. um..."**_ Shinichi blushed a little.

"_**Otou-san left it... didn't he?" **_

"_**Y-yeah.. you met him?!"**_ Shinichi blinked when Kaito nodded.

"_**Yeah... he showed us the way here!"**_

"_**Oh.. but, I've got to ask, is your ability magic?"**_ Shinichi smiled when Kaito blushed.

"_**Y-yeah... real magic!"**_

"_**Good for you then.... and maybe for Kaitou KID too?!"**_ he smiled and looked away.

Shinichi wasn't that weak, but weak enough for him to not being able to walk on his own, so Kaito supported him.

"Come on..." Kaito said and Shinichi nodded.

"By the way... Kaito, do you have that emergency-kit with you?" he asked and Kaito nodded.

"Yes.. why?"

"I have some wounds I want you to stitch up!" Shinichi said.

Kaito stopped and looked at his friend.

"Huh.. you've gone mad?" he asked.

Shinichi sighted "stupid.. I just want to get this away, so we can leave at once...!" Kaito nodded and with his support, they all – Teiji in his cuffs – left the cave.

As Shinichi and Kaito finally made it out of the cave, they where met by the others, Takagi looked happy just to see Satou Megure was happy that all of them had returned.

Though a vein, showing a certain irritation towards Kaito, who left the room against the orders.

_-.-.-.-_

I'm EVIL!!!

I didn't think I that I would set Hakuba in that kind of situation.. but I thought... WHATEVER!!! _ though I want to kill him right now XI

soo... how was it... finally done with part 3 of this chap... (really long chap) =^_^=

This chap was written 30th December and the first reason I haven't written that much lately... is because I've been having sleeping problems... not falling asleep until 4 till 6 AM and sleeping till 11 AM T-T

So please bear with me... this is the last chapter I've written so far... the next chapter... I'll try not making it into parts (wich I believe it will actually)

2010 HAS ARRIVED

MINNASAI!!!!


	10. Tales about the Kaitou Part 1

I should be disclaiming... wich I do, if this idead wasn't mine X3

Authors note: so Chapter 7 will turn into parts too... this will be fun to write about =^_^=

Enjoy~

_-.-.-.-_

Tales about the Kaitou.

Part 1.

Hakuba had weird enough already left for Tokyo again, wich to Shinichi, Kaito seemed happy over.

After around ten to fifteen stitches, Shinichi, in bandages could leave the hotel with Kaito and Megure.

Takagi drove their car as Satou had with Shiratori and that other officer left with Teiji in another car.

Takagi watched the boys from the mirror, they sat there silently in the backseat, staring out of each window, spaced eyes and not in eager to speak.

Megure turned to Takagi as the boys finally slumped against each other, sleeping heavily.

"So... have you heard anything?" he asked.

Takagi shook his head.

"Nothing.. his still missing... we don't know for sure where or why, but the chief from Osaka told us that the last time they spoke was only four hours before he disappeared.

Shinichi moved his head a little.

Far away-voices caught his attention, but he was too tired to care to listen, if not a certain name had been mentioned.

"So no one knows where Hattori-kun is?" Megure asked and Shinichi blinked, but shut his eyes to pretend that he was sleeping.

"_**Yay for Vampire instinct..."**_ Shinichi saluted mentally.

"No... we don't, if only one clue, is that why Kudou-san has been brought?" Takagi asked and stirred Kaito.

Kaito also blinked, but remained 'asleep'

"_**What are they talking about Shin-chan?"**_

"_**Hattori.. he seems to have gone missing... it seems that that's the reason I've been called!"**_ Shinichi answered.

"I think so... Heizou told us that Hattori-kun had received a invitation, but we don't know anymore, because he took it with him..." Megure said thoughtful and was careful to not being to loud, although both boys heard him perfectly.

Takagi nodded and watched the teens in the mirror.

"Those two are alike!" he said low.

Megure nodded.

"I noticed too... it's like they are brothers... no, twins.. but it seems that they're only close friends"

Takagi smiled.

As the day kept on moving towards dusk, both boys pretended that they were slowly waking up.

Shinichi rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Where are we now keibu?" he asked and Megure turned to him.

"We have passed Nagoya already!" he said and Kaito stirred.

He sat up and ruffled his hair.

"Nagoya... are we going to Kyoto or Osaka?" he asked.

Takagi and Megure looked at each other.

Shinichi sighted.

"_**I'm glad I can read minds!"**_

Kaito nodded.

"_I hope we don't have to tell them yet!"_ Takagi thought.

"_If Kudou-kun learns the truth to early, we might get trouble..."_ Megure's words lingered in Shinichi's mind a few seconds.

"_**Trouble?"**_

The teens looked at each other and nodded.

"Keibu... please tell us!" Shinichi said.

Megure stared at the teens for a moment.

"Eh..." was all that came from the officers.

"Megure!" Shinichi growled.

"Eh... okay!" Megure sighted, he knew not to make Shinichi angry, yet he didn't want to tell them yet.

Takagi watched them in the corner of his eyes when he noticed something that passed him in a matter of seconds.

Red, blood-red eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"So Hattori disappeared after receiving a invitation-like letter?" Shinichi ended and put his hand up, covering his mouth while thinking about.

Megure nodded.

Kaito sat with a small book in his hands while writing down stuff, wich Shinichi had asked him to.

"_Use the Shounen Tantei-book I brought!"_ Shinichi had told him.

"So... 2 pm, Hattori talked rather loudly with his father... upon receiving a letter 2.35 pm, reading it and ignores his family and friends for four long hours..." Kaito said and Shinichi read the notes.

"Mhm... then taking a bag, fills it with some clothes, takes his katana and drives off using his bike... not returning the next day, he is reported missing when no one knows where he is?" Shinichi said and looked at Megure, who nodded.

"There's something missing..." Kaito mumbled.

Megure and Takagi looked at each other.

"You sound like Kudou-san!" Takagi said amused, then he remembered something.

"And... like Conan-kun..."

Both teens stiffened.

Shinichi smiled nervously.

"H-he has already returned to his parents in... America... then t-they went to Germany..." he said and the officers looked at each other again.

Takagi was still amused by how Kaito acted.

"You do act like a detective though Kuroba-san..."

Kaito snorted.

"I would prefer if you dropped the -san... and I am smart enough to think like Shin-chan after all!" he ended his sentence with a smirk.

Shinichi sighted as Takagi looked at him.

"O-okay Kuroba... -kun?"

Kaito nodded.

"Either that or Kaito... I don't really like the -san thing..." he had turned more serious for each word and Shinichi thought of breaking the tension.

"But you know... Kaito has, just as I... a very high IQ and that might help with the case!" he said and Kaito turned to him, snapping with his fingers, a rose appeared in Shinichi's hand, who blushed and threw the rose back at the said-magician.

Shinichi was glad when the serious air disappeared and now that Kaito was folling around again, they could talk easier.

"How much is your IQ actually?" Takagi asked and both teens looked at each other.

"Um.. mine is about 400..." Kaito said.

Shinichi nodded "mine is around 410 so..." they stared at the obviously shocked officers.

"What?" Kaito blurted out and blushed.

"It's not my fault that I got both my dad and my mum's inteligence!"

"Me too... though I can ice-skate!" Shinichi said amused when Kaito snorted.

"Sorry!" Kaito said sarcastic and played offended.

Takagi sweat-dropped.

"So you are... can't ice-skate?" he asked and stopped his own talking.

Kaito blushed.

Shinichi laughed "yeah... and he's afraid of fish!"

Kaito snorted, but obvious nervous when the subject of fish came up.

"Scared of fish... how is that?" Takagi asked and Kaito stared at Shinichi.

"_**He's not the sharpest tool in the shed..."**_

Kaito blinked amused, but was cut off when Shinichi started to talk.

"Ichthyophobia..." he said and everyone stared at him.

"Whats that?" Takagi asked.

Shinichi sighted.

"One would think that... after such a long time even you Kaito would learn the meaning of that word!"

Kaito blinked.

"Huh?" Takagi mumbled.

Shinichi sighted again.

"It's the word for phobia for fish... since Kaito has an extreme phobia against fish, he doesn't eat, talk, see or touch any fish types, nor fake once for that matter!" Shinichi explained and Kaito vowed that he would make sure to find out Shinichi's weakness.

"_**W-wait... he doesn't have any weakness has he?"**_ Kaito blinked, obviously depressed.

"Well... at least I can sing!" Kaito said and watched as all color drained from Shinichi's face.

He growled and showed fangs, wich he had successfully managed to hide from the officers.

"_**.KAITO!"**_

Kaito held his hands high in defence while laughing.

"Stop it both of you!" Megure said and both calmed down.

"Oh yeah... about Hattori..." Kaito started.

"Did he takes his phone with him?" he finished and everyone turned to him.

"No..." Megure said.

Shinichi lit up.

"Not that... there's more... I bet he even left his cap!"

Megure nodded.

"Yeah... why?"

At this Shinichi turned silent and kept that way until they reached Kyoto.

After a stop at a local resturant, they kept on driving until 4 pm, when Takagi almost fell asleep over the wheel.

Shinichi and Kaito had both been sleeping all the way when Megure started to drive so Takagi could get some sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Takagi had almost drifted off to sleep when someone's groan woke him up, Megure had a worried look on his face as he turned to looked at the boys.

Shinichi looked like he was in pain and Kaito stirred beside him, waking up, Shinichi shoot up.

"Stop the car!" he shouted and Megure hit the brakes.

As he finally managed to stop the car by the road, Shinichi leaped out of the car and disappeared into the forest beside them, no cars passed them as Shinichi was in the forest.

Kaito looked worried and stared down at the half-eaten baguete in his hands, small drops blood had been dripped in it so Shinichi would be able to eat, but why did he still get sick?

Megure came out of the car as Takagi began to drift off to sleep.

He walked over to Kaito, who was squashing the baguete like it was a small doll that he could let out his anger on now and then.

Another ten minutes passed and Shinichi still hadn't returned.

Kaito let the squashed baguette fall down on the ground as he started to move.

"I'll check out on Shinichi... be right back!" waving to Megure with a hand, he, also disappeared into the woods.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Shinichi... hey, Shinichi?!" someone was yelling.

Shinichi stood up, holding one hand around his stomach and one kept him in balance by leaning against a tree.

Kaito emerged from some bushes and stopped.

Shinichi turned and smiled.

"I don't know what to do anymore Kaito..." he managed to say faintly.

Kaito was by his side quick enough.

"What do you mean Shinichi?" he asked.

Shinichi felt arms fold around him.

"I can't... I..." he started when Kaito kissed him.

The kiss deepened and Shinichi felt Kaito leaning against him, still holding around him.

Shinichi lifted his arms and clutched the soft fabric on Kaito's back.

As they separated for air, Shinichi smiled.

"I... I love you... Kaito..."

Kaito smiled.

"I know you do... and so do I!" he said and kissed Shinichi again.

"_**But we've got to stop... KAITO!"**_

Kaito backed off when a mental slap hit him.

"Ouch... that hurt Shin-chan!" he said, trying not to laugh, wich he ended up doing, soon after Shinichi joined him, laughing together, they began to make their way back to the car.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Finally!" Megure said as Shinichi and Kaito came out of the forest.

"Sorry keibu..." Shinichi said, the excuse was accepted and then they got into the car, Kaito scared Takagi by magically turning his hair bright purple, wich he did wake up by.

Takagi panicked and Kaito laughed so hard that Shinichi had to pinch him.

"Ouch Shin-chan..." Kaito said and snapped his fingers, Takagi's hair turned back into his right color and he sighted.

"We are in Osaka!" Megure said as the dawn told them of a early and cold morning.

_-.-.-.-_

Osaka, Osaka, Osaka~ HATTORI~

Why do I have to be in this damn evil-mood right now??!! O.o

Doesn't actually matter that much... I've been that a lot lately... not to mention that school is coming and I've been having sleeping-problems for over a week now T-T

I'll try to finish this story so I can continue with the other ones!!!

I'LL WORK HARD!!!

so please be gentle... =)

Next chapter: TOMORROW =3=


	11. Tales about the Kaitou Part 2

I disclaim it... T-T... I guess...

Authors note: somewhat short chap's... I figured I couldn't have'em so long... like chap 6 ^_^

Anyway... I feel a little guilty for Hattori.... though...

Enjoy~

_-.-.-.-_

Tales about the Kaitou.

Part 2.

"Woah... what a nice morning!" Kaito said and Shinichi had to agree.

"But it's colder than they said it'd be on the forecasts.."

Takagi sneezed and held tighter around his jacket to get some warmth.

"Come on Takagi-keiji.. it's not that cold!" Kaito said, wanting to cheer him up, wich he didn't manage to do.

Shinichi sighted and stared out in the horizon.

""What is it Kudou-kun?" Megure asked.

Shinichi shook his head.

"Nothing..."

Kaito stopped teasing Takagi.

"_**Your all right?"**_ he asked.

"_**Yeah... just got a bad feeling..."**_

"_**About Tantei-han?"**_ Kaito asked and noticed how he had put up his KID words.

Shinichi turned to him, nodding.

"_**But refrain from calling him that when you meet him.. he'll kill you!"**_

Kaito swallowed and nodded.

A car came up to their's and a man, black-haired, brows showing worry, yet calmness, a mustache with a far more length than Shinichi father had.

He walked over to them, nodding to Megure, he turned to Shinichi and Kaito.

"I presume your Kudou Shinichi-han?" he asked.

Shinichi nodded and lifted a hand, the man did too and they shook hands.

"Hattori Heizou, Hattori's father right?" Shinichi said.

Heizou nodded.

"Do you know the reason why I called you here?" he asked.

Shinichi nodded.

"Hattori's disappearance!" Heizou blinked and almost smiled.

"Your quick-witted..."

Suddenly a man, who by snatching a purse, had begun to run towards them, screaming to get out of the way, Shinichi kept staring at him.

He knew how strong Hattori's father was, yet he did not move.

"_**Hm.. he's testing me already huh?"**_ Shinichi smirked and walked forward.

Megure blinked and Takagi gasped.

Kaito blinked too, then he smirked.

"He's done!" he said and Heizou turned to him.

Then the criminal reached them, Shinichi grabbed his right hand and lifted him up, turning around he threw the guy some meters away.

Heizou smiled, almost amused.

Two police officers that seemed to have been chasing that criminal, stopped beside them.

"Keibu-han... why're you here?" one of them asked, Heizou looked at the criminal and then to Shinichi before answering.

"Talkin' with some acquaintance's from Tokyo!" he said simply with his Osakan dialect.

Shinichi panted as he walked back to Kaito.

Pale and fragile, he leaned against the railing.

"So... Hattori-san... how about we get to the case?!" he said, Kaito looking worried at him while Heizou eyed him.

"Yes... we have no time to fool around..." he said and turned around.

"How about we get home?" he said after a while, everyone staring at him as if he was growing a second head with some weird ear-like things on.

Shinichi sighted.

"Yeah... I guess we'll do that!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hattori Shizuka greeted them by the entrance off the Hattori residence.

Shinichi got into a pair of guest-slippers and walked after Heizou, quickly followed by all three.

As they entered a larger room, with a table and a lot of papers lying around on it.

"It might be messy, but it's not often he takes his work home..." Shizuka said silently, the usual strong mother of Hattori, seemed to have grown weaker.

"_**Must be because of Hattori's disappearance..."**_ Kaito said.

Shinichi sat down, closest to Heizou as Megure bowed to Shizuka.

"We have to get back to Tokyo, taking care of some criminal's..." then he and Takagi said bye and left.

Shinichi watched Shizuka as she gave them some tea.

"Um... anata, Kazuha came over this morning..." she said and Heizou nodded.

Shinichi sighted.

"She must be really worried..." he said and Shizuka nodded.

Kaito sat down beside Shinichi and with his help, he managed to kill the urge to give her a rose to cheer her up.

"Lets go trough this.. shall we?" Heizou asked and Shinichi nodded.

"Yes... Kaito, if you don't want to... you can leave!" he said and Kaito nodded and smiled.

"Yeah... I'm not that interested in detective work..." then he left, looking for bathroom.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito entered another room and felt confused.

"Ya've never been in a large house like this before?" a female voice said behind him.

Kaito spun around.

"_**Why... I didn't feel her at all, she is good!"**_ he thought and smiled.

"No... I've never been in one of these old Japanese styled houses, since I live alone with my mother..."

Shizuka smiled and nodded.

"This is the dojo, where Heiji train on his Kendo..." she said and walked past him, Kaito smiled.

"That must be fun to watch..."

She turned to him.

"You've never done Kendo?" she asked.

Kaito shook his head.

"No... I've only done gymnastic, wich comes in handy often..." he said.

Shizuka nodded, turning around she grabbed one of the Shinai's that was laying around on the floor.

Then she threw it at Kaito, who at reflex took it.

"I see you have the right movements and reflexes as used in Kendo..." she said and wondered.

"Oh yeah... I haven't told my name yet..." Kaito said snapped with his fingers, a red rose appeared in his hand and he gave it to Shizuka.

"Kuroba Kaito... Magician Extraordinaire!"

She smiled and nodded.

"A magician need to be good too I see!"

Kaito blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with the free hand.

"Ehehehe..." suddenly someone ran past the doors, then came back and stopped in front of the doors to the Dojo.

Then it was opened hard and a girl, with flustered face and panting ran in.

"Where's Kudou-kun and Hattori-han?" she asked.

Shizuka looked confused.

"They are supposed to be in that meetin'-room of his' Kazuha-chan!" she said and Kaito looked at the girl, who stared back.

"So you are Kazuha-chan... Hattori's girlfriend!" Kaito said while smiling as the girl blinked and turned red.

"Huh... no, we aren't like that.. we...." she went darker and darker for each second and Kaito almost laughed.

"_**Just like a certain Karate girl..."**_

Then Kaito stopped.

"They in that room when I left..." he said and Shizuka looked more worried than confused now.

"I wonder if they have left to go searchin' for Heiji?"

Kaito shook his head.

"Shinichi would have told..."

"_**Shinichi... what the heck are you doing?"**_

But using his vampire instincts gave him no answer.

"T-they're not in this house anymore!" Kaito blurted out without thinking.

Shizuka turned to him, looking suspicious at him, he swallowed and backed off a little.

"I-I can feel others presence and aura, if they're sad, angry or happy... I would know..." Kaito explained and Shizuka nodded, obviously accepting it.

Kazuha looked frustrated at them.

"B-but... they just called me!" she said and the mother and the magician turned to her, they was quickly beside her.

"What do you mean?" Kaito asked.

Shizuka was looking out on the sky with a spaced look.

"They are gone... not searchin'... I think they might have found out where Heiji is and now they're in trouble..." she said and Kaito nodded.

"Yeah... and it's up to us to find them!" he said and Kazuha nodded.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Something was holding Shinichi hard against the ground, breathing in dust and dirty air, he turned his head and stared at Heizou, who was unconscious.

"_**Damn... why did this have to happen now?!"**_ he thought frustrated and tried to move a little.

A sharp pain in Shinichi's left foot made him hiss and lay still.

Footsteps.

"_**Someone's coming... that smell, his evil, not coming to talk.... he's coming to kill?"**_ Shinichi thought and started to fight, wich eventually stirred the older man beside him.

"Kudou-han... what is..." then he stopped, looking around and then back at the younger detective.

"We've been caught... probably by the same who got Hattori... he's coming and fast too, only to kill..." Shinichi said and managed to his left hand free.

"YES~" he saluted and kept on, using his nails to slowly opening the rope that was holding him down.

"They're more... two, no three people and they are closer... I have to hurry..." Shinichi said low and Heizou nodded.

A small sound of metal against metal stopped them from moving around.

Someone grabbed Heizou and started to pull him away.

Shinichi stared at them and concentrated his abilities.

Upon opening his eyes, there was no one there.

"_**G-gone?"**_ he thought as footsteps grew closer.

"_**S-shit... there only a hundred meters or so away.."**_ he started biting on the rope like some animal in need of getting away from the hunter.

Suddenly the rope snapped and he got out of it, pulled it up on his shoulder, he used his nose to track Heizou.

"_**Blood... from Hattori's father? .. no, it's someone else... who?" **_

He walked silently across the floor, hoping those people wouldn't catch him.

Suddenly someone shouted behind him.

"_**Crap... they've found out..."**_ Shinichi started to run, heart pounding hard against his chest as he jumped over some boxes, turning a corner he gasped.

"_**Damn... blind-way..."**_ he turned and tried to force himself to breath lower, but he couldn't.

Panting, he was so concentrated about those guys that he didn't feel the shadow creeping up on him, putting one hand over his mouth and dragging him backwards.

Shinichi fought a little.

"Stop that ahou... ya wanna die?" the shadow whispered.

Shinichi stopped.

"_**That voice... Hattori?"**_ he thought and let the shadow pull him away.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi fell down on the floor, panting as his heart was racing full speed.

He looked up, a serious face looked at him.

"Seriously Kudou... I thought ya wouldn't go runnin' around like that?!" Heiji said and glared at his Detective friend.

Shinichi smiled weakly.

"Sorry... thought I could keep up... didn't know it was you though... but... what about your father?" he asked and Heiji pointed behind him.

"He was awake when I dragged him here, but the injury he got might be the cause... 'cause he fainted..." he said and walked over to his father, sitting down beside him, he kept on trying to open the rope around Heizou.

Shinichi sighted and walked over to him.

"Let me!" he said and Heiji looked at him.

Shinichi sat down in front of him, gripping the rope with both hands.

He tightened the grip and started to pull.

Eventually the rope snapped and Heiji could get his father out of the rope.

"I didn't know ya where that stron' Kudou..." Heiji commented, but when he didn't get an answer, he turned.

Shinichi was lying on the floor.

Pale.

Sweating.

Panting.

Heiji ran over to him.

"Oi Kudou... hey, keep with me, whats wron'?" Kudou gripped Heiji's shirt and pulled him closer.

"Not eating in a long time makes me weak Hattori!" he said between clenched teeth.

Heiji stared at him.

"Huh... what are ya talkin' about Kudou?" he asked.

"I..." then Shinichi blacked out.

Heiji stared between his father and his friend.

"Great... just great... now both has fainted and I have to take care of'em.." he snorted and began to drag Shinichi over to the wall, so he too could lean back and Heiji could wait for both to wake up.

"_**Damnit... why do I have to do this...?"**_ Heiji thought and sighted.

_-.-.-.-_

While I was writing this ones... I was listening to Itai Yo... the soundtrack from the 1st Movie.. when Shin-chan and Ran was siting on each sides of that wall... almost romantic *squeal*

Well... hope ya liked it, I was wondering how Heizou was when he was smilin' though... but getting him into trouble, I personally thinks that he deserved it... _ for slapping Heiji once or twice o.O

Next chap... will hopefully be up tomorrow ^_^


	12. Tales about the Kaitou Part 3

I disclaim it all.... though my guilty feelings can't be T-T

Authors note: GOMENASAI~ I don't really like what I've been writing on... SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!

Enjoy~

_-.-.-.-_

Tales about the Kaitou.

Part 3.

Kaito looked at the women as they kept talking about places, police and something about school.

He sighted and looked at his cell, no messages.

Suddenly it hit him, he stood up, walking into the the room, where his and Shinichi's stuff had been put.

Kaito started to search trough his stuff, then he sighted.

"Not here... guess I'll call Jii-san.." he thought and strode over the floor.

Meeting the women, he excused himself and told them to call the police at once, wich they did.

As they walked off, Kaito called his good friend and helper Konosuke Jii.

Kaito waited and waited until someone finally picked up the phone.

"_Oh... Kaito-bocchama... what is it?"_ Jii answered.

Kaito sighted.

"I'm Osaka... but could you bring me Kaitou's outfit and the other stuff?" he asked and waited for a reply.

"_Have you sent out a note?"_

"No.. I haven't but I want to do something and I need KID's help, to attract the police!" he said and wondered if Jii would accept it.

"_Okay... I'll come as fast as I can!"_ then he hung up, Kaito stared at the phone and was almost waiting for Jii to shout trough the phone that there was no way he was doing that.

Then Kaito gasped.

_But I need Nakamori's help, could you send him this message?_

Kaito typed on the phone and sent the message quick and after five minutes came an answer.

_Yes..._

Kaito smirked and turned away, looking at the sky, he vowed to give Jii a huge hug when he came.

-.-.-.-.-.-

When Kaito walked trough the house he meet an officer, who was talking to Shizuka and Kazuha.

"Please hurry..." Kazuha said and the man hurried away.

Kaito walked over to them.

"So... what did they say?" Kaito asked.

Kazuha shook his head.

"They are searching, but they have no clues so far..."

Kaito nodded, then he passed them.

"I'll go around a little... try to get to know this place..." then he excused himself and ran out of the house.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Nakamori Ginzõ sat by his desk and pondered on different stuff when a officer suddenly burst into his office.

"Nakamori-keibu... KID sent a note!" he said and Nakamori almost jumped of shock.

"Oh... so that thief is trying something again... let me see!" then the officer gave him the small note.

_To Tantei-chan!_

_Tantei-han says hello in his fall with his father._

_Under the Shining Gem._

_I will take the Ace's of Spades._

_Hurry... or it will slip from the grasp of it's ropes._

_A hint to you:_

_The Ace is loved by many._

_Yet someone has now tried to capture it._

_Use the Spades, follow another Ace and watch._

_Or the Shining Gem and the Ace of Spades will unite._

_Kaitou KID_

_(KID doodle)_

Nakamori stared on it for a long while, then he stared some more.

"What tha..." then he noticed that the usual picture of a grinning thief was being drawn in a hurry.

"okay... now what does this mean?" he mumbled as a blonde teen entered the room, Nakamori saw up and sighted.

"I see your back Saguru..." Nakamori said and raise a brow.

Hakuba sighted.

"What does the note say this time?" he asked and walked over to the desk.

Nakamori shook his head.

"I don't know... it's to a Tantei-chan... apparently.." he mumbled.

Hakuba nodded and read the note.

"I know KID gives out nicknames, that Osakan Detective is called Tantei-han... wich is been written about here... I'm Tantei-san and that kid... Edo.. eh.."

The door opened slightly.

"Edogawa Conan..." a girl came in, not really wanting to smile, a man followed her closely.

Nakamori smiled stiff to the man.

"Sleeping Kogoro.." he said, Kogoro snorted.

"Is it about Conan-kun?" the girl asked.

Hakuba turned to her, then it hit him.

"Are you... perhaps.. Tantei-chan?" he asked.

The girl blushed.

"That's what KID calls me.. yes, but how did you?" then Hakuba gave her the card.

"Oi Ran!" Kogoro said, but Ran had turned pale.

"Ace of Spades..." she whispered into the room, everyone stared at her.

Nakamori came over.

"You know?" he asked and Ran nodded.

"Y-yes... I... I'm nit sure, but Ace of Spades, it's number One!" she said.

While she was talking, Kogoro had turned pale.

"Wait... you don't mean..." Ran nodded.

"Shinichi!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

"So the Ace of Spades is Kudou Shinichi?" Nakamori said and watched Ran nod.

"Yeah..."

Hakuba read the note again.

"Shining Gem... it might be any kind of gem..." then he looked outside.

The sun was bathing in his face for a moment, then he gasped.

"I got it... The Shining Gem, it's not a gem... it's the sun!" Hakuba said and Nakamori turned to him.

"Huh?"

Hakuba sighted.

"Look... Tantei-chan is Ran-san, right... Tantei-han is Hattori Heiji, Ace of Spades is Kudou Shinichi..." he began writing down it all.

"Wich is:

To Ran-chan!

Hattori-han says hello in his fall with his father.

Under the sun.

I will take Shinichi!

Slipping away from it's ropes might mean that he is either in trouble or is making...

Shinichi is loved by many...

Yet some has tried to capture him... so to speak, kidnap him!

Use the spades?

Follow another Ace, might as well mean another Detective...

The last where the Ace and the Shining Gem unites..."

Hakuba turned silent, then he shouted.

"Wait... don't tell me..."

He kept on writing, he was pale when he looked up at the others.

"Kudou-kun is in grave danger... and I think both Hattori-kun and his father is so too!" Hakuba said and waited for everyone's reaction.

Ran stood there, Kogoro wavered and Nakamori was unusually silent.

The Ran took the word.

"Of course we are going to save them!" she said loudly.

Nakamori sighted.

"But where are..."

"In Osaka... that's why it was easier to use his name!" Hakuba stated.

Nakamori nodded, then he left the room, all the officers stared at him as if he was nearing an explosion.

"Get ready... call in police-officers from the crime-departement... get the cars... we're going to Osaka!" Nakamori shouted and everyone jumped around like bunnies when he returned.

"But Hakuba-kun... what do you mean by grave danger?" Ran asked.

Hakuba sighted.

"He will burn... to death, I don't know, but it's how KID has written it!" Ran stiffened and looked lost.

Kogoro clenched his fists as Shiratori and Satou entered the room.

Satou came over, followed by Shiratori.

"I hear KID has sent a note about death?!" she said and Hakuba turned to her.

"Yes... in fact.. it's about Kudou-kun, Hattori-kun and his father... in Osaka!"

Satou looked shocked.

"But why haven't they been called?" she asked.

Nakamori came over.

"They already has, since Hattori Heizou is the head of the police down in Osaka and it seems that Shinichi was trying to figure out where Hattori Heiji had disappeared off too!"

Everyone looked confused.

"Disappeared?" Ran asked.

Nakamori sighted.

"Hattori Heiji has been missing for four days now!"

Then an officer came in to the room.

"This came right now!" he handed them another card.

Nakamori stared at it.

"Another?"

_I'm going there now... please do follow._

_I am helping the Ace and that by flying into the Shining Gem._

_I will by the dusk, enter a heart full of sorrow and hurt._

_Goodbye!_

_Kaitou KID_

_(KID doodle)_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi blinked as something stirred beside him.

He turned his head and saw Heizou blink.

"Oh... Hattori-san... you woke up?" Shinichi asked and looked around, by the opposite wall, Heiji sat, leaning against the wall, sleeping.

Shinichi got up, wavered a little as he stumbled towards the sleeping Osakan.

Heizou had also gotten up.

Shinichi turned to him.

"You don't have to move, he is okay, I just talked to him..."

"_**I did... around... how long has that been?"**_ he wondered when Heizou nodded and sat down again.

Shinichi pushed Heiji, who woke up.

"Ahou... what are ya doin'?" he shouted as his friend.

Then Heiji noticed his father.

"O...o'-chan?" he whispered.

Shinichi watched the whole thing and smiled amused.

"_**And he says that the old man is stupid and that he hates him!"**_

"Hey... Hattori... how long has it been since I blacked out?" he asked and Heiji turned to him.

"Around five or six hours... I can't really remember, been here for some time now!"

Shinichi nodded and looked around, a lonely window high up was the only thing he could see.

"It's getting dark... past dusk and by the light, I would say around eight or nine pm"

Hattori nodded.

Suddenly a male voice called out Shinichi's name, he spun around and meet Touichi.

"_**Touichi... what is it?"**_ he asked.

"_Kaito are going to use KID as an excuse to get into this place... also by calling the Tokyo police!"_

Shinichi sighted.

"That fool... _**does he know where this place is?"**_

Touichi shook his head.

"_Not yet... but soon enough, Jii is coming with his KID clothes!"_

"_**Jii?"**_

Touichi smiled.

"_A friend of mine... Kaito never mentioned him, did he... well.."_

Shinichi sighted again, this time both Hattori's gave him attention.

"_**Find out where he is.. if he gets into trouble, I'm a dead man!"**_

Shinichi shivered as he saw the furious Kuroba mother in his mind.

Touichi nodded and in the next second he was gone.

Shinichi turned and was met by Heiji.

"Huh... Hattori... what is it?" he asked.

Heiji looked at him.

"Are ya sick or... ya where talkin' to ya'r self!" he said and Shinichi turned pale.

"N-no.. I was thinking of someone who might just flip when he notices that I'm gone!" he said and Heiji got a understanding look.

"Don't worry... I don't think Nee-chan is goin' to kill ya or somethin'!"

Shinichi laughed weakly.

"_**I'm not worried about her..."**_ he thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito walked around when he was scared by his phone, answering it he grinned so big that some people who passed him grew worried.

"I'll be there in a sec!" then he hung up, starting to run.

"_**I think it was this way!"**_ he thought and ran on full speed.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh... Kaito-bocchama... here!" Konosuke Jii met up with Kaito, who panted happy.

"Thanks Jii-san... have to hurry, are you going to go right back or?" he asked and took the bag that Jii handed him, he shook his head.

"Not until your finished with the equipment..." Kaito nodded and waved to the old man as he ran off.

"See you Jii-san!"

Jii stared after him and sighted.

"Be careful Bocchama..."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ran, Nakamori Ginzõ and Hakuba, had by all means jumped onto a plane and while all officers in Osaka prepared to lunge at this people who actually kidnapped the head-chief at the headquarters from Osaka, his son and a famous high school detective.

As they arrived, Ran noticed a familiar person, he smiled and took a bag, then he ran off.

Hakuba turned and saw that way as the person rounded a corner.

Not knowing who it was, they all moved to get to the police-station.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"It's still two hours 'till he'll appear!" one of the officers complained the three from Tokyo got ready.

Nakamori glared at him.

"We don't know yet, where he is going to appear..." he turned away, thinking about the last word on the last note.

_Goodbye!_

"My my... even Tantei-chan has met up!" a male voice made them all jump.

Nakamori turned and raised a finger, pointing directly at the white clad thief.

"Kaitou KID!" he said loudly.

"Hello to you too Nakamori-keibu!" Kaitou said, smirking.

Suddenly he took off.

"The Ace of Spades..." he said loudly and flew past them while a smiled where no more showing.

Nakamori got into the car, followed by Ran and Hakuba.

"Follow another other Ace... of course.. he is the other Ace, the Ace of Clovers..." Hakuba said, Ran staring out of the window at the flying thief.

"Who's the Ace of Diamond and the Heart?" Ran whispered.

Hakuba looked at her.

"I think that... I don't know... though I think you are the Heart!" Ran turned to him and smiled.

"I am... Spades and Heart..."

Kaitou flew over the high buildings, glaring at each building.

"_**The scent... where is it?"**_

He looked down at the police car, then he smiled.

"Life against Death Ran-chan!" he said.

Ran looking up at him.

Hakuba stared at the small ball.

"A-a microphone?" he said.

Kaitou grinned.

"Yep... and that's they way I will be able to communicate with you guys!"

Hakuba sighted.

"Are you really leaving as a thief?"

Nakamori asked.

Kaitou looked down at the car.

A sight.

"I might, if I don't survive this I mean!" he said with a laugh.

Nakamori ranted and Kaitou had to turn the volume down.

"_**T-the scent!"**_ a familiar scent, the smell of Shinichi, a tired one, but he was alive and yet healthy.

Suddenly he felt danger, he turned his head an inch and saw a small black dot on a grey building.

"Shit!"

Ran and Hakuba stared out and then down on the microphone, suddenly a rant escaped it and they all stared up at Kaitou, who had started to fly a little more quick, then a gun-shoot.

Ran gasped, Hakuba stared, Nakamori ranted.

And Kaitou fell.

_-.-.-.-_

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa _

Gomene!!!! I'm so sorry!!! I hate my self *moving towards a cliff*

I'm bad and I know it... Kaitou was shoot and Shinichi... (shuts up)

Ya can read the rest tomorrow o_o!


	13. Tales about the Kaitou Part 4

Disclaiming it all ^_^ or at least most of it!!

Authors note: Holy crap O.o

I've actually gone as far as to write a part 4???? o.O

Anyway... I excuse my bad behaviour from part 3... shooting KID?

Enjoy~

_-.-.-.-_

Tales about the Kaitou.

Part 4.

Shinichi screamed.

Heiji stared at him.

"Oi Kudou, what is it?"

Shinichi gritted his teeth.

"_**Kaito.."**_

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Keep on moving Nakamori-keibu!" Kaitou shouted.

"Siting on top of the car doesn't help much you know!" Nakamori shouted back.

Hakuba sighted, Kaitou was clenching his fists.

"Hey Kaitou... how did you know Kudou-kun was missing?"

Kaitou went silent.

"A bird told me!" he whispered.

Ran sat up.

"H-he is getting weaker!" she said and Hakuba nodded.

"That's because he is forcing himself to move... again!"

"I'm not the only one..." Kaitou said.

Hakuba blinked.

Suddenly Nakamori shouted.

"Damn... smoke!" he pulled up the police-communicator and started to shout.

Soon after, many police cars, with fire-truck right beside, they where all driving towards a burning building.

Kaitou ranted and took off.

"This is bad, I can't get in like this... I'll be like gass in fire..." he thought and turned away.

Ran watched him.

"Where is Kaitou going?"

Hakuba turned around.

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure... he probably left because of the chance of getting caught was to high"

Ran nodded.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaitou flew past the building.

"_**Yay... it's right beside the docks..."**_ then he landed on the ground, the police arriving minutes later, but by then, Kaitou had jumped into the water.

Hakuba stared on the thief as he raised himself up onto the docks and made his way to the building.

Ran gasped as the white clad disappeared into the fire.

"_**Kaitou"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaitou was glad that he had the gass-masks with him and that he had one more.

As he made his way trough the building, he heard it, someone was shouting.

"_Quick... come here, or you'll die... Kudou!"_ Kaitou blinked.

"Tantei-han?!" then he smirked.

The fire blew him right in the face, but it didn't matter, he needed to get to them, the three hostages.

Someone moved a few meters away and Kaitou recognized the blue eyes.

"Shinichi!" he said and Shinichi jumped, upon seeing who it was, a smile grew over the vampir-detective's face.

Lips forming into a ''Kaito''

Kaitou caught him, then he saw some other people.

"Tantei-han... over here!" he yelled and Heiji looked up, seeing how Kaitou held Shinichi – bridal-style – he got up and helped up hiw father.

"Come on... we're getting' out of here!"

Supporting his father, Heiji managed to get himself over to Kaitou.

"I didn't expect ya to be here Kaitou!" he said.

Kaitou smirked.

"I guess so... here, take it on... there is a lot of smoke!" he said and gave both his and the spare one to Heiji.

When Heiji didn't get the idea, Kaitou snorted.

"Take one on and one on your dad baka!" he shouted and Heiji finally understood.

As they kept on walking, jumped away from burning things that fell or just exploded, running trough walls off fire with Kaitou up front.

Heiji stared at the white – now grey and black burn marks – clad in front of him.

"Hey Kaitou... are ya hurt?" Heiji shouted and Shinichi woke up.

"K-kaitou... you got yourself shoot or something?" Shinichi asked and tried to keep himself awake.

Kaitou blushed, wich was colored well by the fire.

"Y-yeah... I think it's... either the Crows or those who took you!"

Heizou kept staring at the head of the magician thief, who found it annoying.

"Stop staring Oyaji... it's irritating!" Kaitou shouted and Heizou was shocked by the reaction.

"_**How did he notice?"**_

Heiji had nodded.

"We need to get out, where's the exit?" he shouted.

Kaitou didn't turn.

"That way.. I hope it's just not blocked or something..."

Shinichi coughed and shielded his mouth with his jacket.

Kaitou looked down, feeling how his own lungs where burning, suddenly a hand touched his shoulder, he stopped and turned.

Heiji had both masks in his hand and Kaitou stared at them.

"Take'em... we're okay... ya two are going to die if ya'r not takin'em on!" Kaitou nodded and got one on himself, then on Shinichi.

"_**T-thanks... Kaito"**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

The firemen was working hard to take out the fire, but it just kept on and each time they had put out a place, it was soon on fire again.

A officer came up behind them, followed by two women.

A fireman was talking low to another.

"There is no way they could have survived..." but they was scared into working again, when Ran, Kazuha and Shizuka yelled at them.

"THEN GET TO WORK!"

Suddenly someone burst trough the wall of fire, the man who had once been white, was brown, black and gery, tired and bleeding.

Shinichi was let go off as Kaitou jumped past everyone and onto the roof of the next building.

"My work here is done... next note will come soon... then, see you later... Kudou-kun, Tantei-chan, Tantei-han and Tantei-san!" then he took off.

Heiji and Heizou came out of the fire seconds before and all three was quickly moved to the ambulance that was called earlier.

Shinichi coughed, Kaitou had taken the mask just as they went trough the fire-wall, yet it felt like his chest was burning.

Heiji slumped down beside him.

"So he knew?" Shinichi turned to him.

"huh?"

"About me being gone... he even knew where to look for us!" Shinichi nodded and looked up at the sky.

"Yeah... probably, he is a magician you know!" Heiji eyed his friend as the girls arrived.

Ran stared at Shinichi, who stared back.

Kazuha had already hugged Heiji or more squashed him twice.

"Ran..." Shinichi said and Ran bit her under lip.

Tears welling up in her eyes, she turned and ran off, leaving three confused teens.

Heiji stared at Shinichi.

"What tha...?"

Shinichi shook his head.

"I don't know... I really don't..."

Kazuha stared at and then she sighted.

"It must be because of this!" she ripped off something that was hanging from Shinichi's jacket.

They all looked at it and read.

_I've got what I came for!_

_The Ace of Spades are mine._

_It's heart belongs to me!_

_Kaitou KID_

_(KID doodle)_

Heiji and Kazuha backed off when they noticed how Shinichi was shaking.

Then he exploded.

"KAITOU KID!!"

A thief landed in a garden and sneezed, noticing his friend, he smiled.

"It's done!"

The friend smiled.

"Good... then, lets return..."

_-.-.-.-_

FINAAAAAAAAALLY~ finished -^_^-

Please tell me how it was... most of this was written at night (11 pm) and now I can finally begin on a new chap :D

Next chap... TUMURRUW =3=


	14. Tales about the Truth

I really have to disclaim this!!! ^_^'

Authors note: Finally finished with this parts-crap... ^.^

I was more... Heiji has to find out about Shin-chan and Kaito... but I dropped it... don't know why though...

Reviews:

Kuroneko000: Thanks for review XD

And of course I will keep up my work!!! ^^

Enjoy~

_-.-.-.-_

Tales about the Truth.

Shinichi sighted, he was in fact already taken by Kaitou KID, but that guy didn't have to announce it.

Heiji stared on the note and then at him, Kazuha had already gone to get Shizuka.

"Are ya in love with KID?" Heiji asked and Shinichi exploded.

"Of course not, stupid!" he yelled at the shocked Osakan.

Heiji raised his hands in defence.

Shinichi sighted, suddenly a teen popped up beside him and both jumped high.

A grin played on his face.

"I'm glad you survived Shin-chan!" he said.

Shinichi jumped up and grabbed the teens hand, then pulled him away.

"H-hey Kudou..." Heiji started when Shinichi suddenly said.

"Kaito... I need to speak with you... alone!" the last word was towards Heiji, who nodded and walked away, leaving the two teens to walk around the ambulance.

"Shin-chan... what is it?" Kaito asked and Shinichi stopped and pulled Kaito's cheeks.

"I knew it... your using face skin again!" Shinichi said and let go of Kaito, who whimpered and held his cheeks.

"Did you have to pull that hard?" he asked.

Shinichi blushed and looked down.

Heiji wondered what they where talking about.

He walked silently towards the ambulance and concentrated to hear what the teens talked about.

"Did you have to pull that hard?"

Heiji blinked.

"S-sorry.." Shinichi said.

"Forget it... but I had to do it... or they would all have noticed... right?"

"Yeah... probably, but what about the wounds?" Shinichi asked.

Heiji opened his mouth when the other teen suddenly shouted.

"That hurt Shin-chan... but, it's not me this is about, this is the second time this week and you've been a magnet to trouble for weeks now!"

"I know already... is it my fault?" Shinichi demanded.

"Of course not... but, hey... where did that Osakan detective go off?"

Heiji jumped and ran away.

Panting as he turned around and tried to hide behind a police-car some meters away from the ambulance.

"Why where you running Hattori?" a voice beside him asked and he jumped in the world of dead and back.

"K-Kudou?" he spluttered.

"I would like to know too" the other teen stood on the other side of him and Heiji was turning big-time red.

"I-I..."

The teen clasped a hand around Heiji's wrist and pulled him towards another car.

"Huh... where are we goin'?" he asked.

"To your house of course!" Shinichi said annoyed.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The three teens had eventually made it to Hattori's residence, without the rest though, Kazuha had stayed behind to find Ran, who seemed to have run off somewhere and Heizou had been driven to the hospitale, with Shizuka, Hakuba and Nakamori stayed on the scene.

Kaito, who dragged on Heiji pulled him into the room where Shinichi and he was sleeping in.

Shinichi sat down beside his bag and started to move his hands inside.

"Hey Kaito... that stuff, was Jii-san here with it for you?" Shinichi asked and Heiji couldn't understand what they where talking about.

Kaito answered with a sound and a nod, then he sat down too.

"He has already left, he did give me this though!"

Kaito handed a thing to Shinichi, whom took it and stared at it.

"Oi Kudou... what is that?" Heiji asked and both became aware of his presence.

"Eh..." Shinichi started when Kaito cut him off.

"It's something he asked a friend of mine to get for him!" he said.

"_**Thanks..." **_Shinichi said and smiled.

Kaito smirked and turned to Heiji.

"How much did you hear?" he asked.

Heiji blushed.

"Um... only from ''did ya have to pull that hard?''!"

Kaito sighted.

"_**Then it's not as bad as I thought!"**_ Kaito thought.

"_**Yeah... he didn't hear that about the fake-skin at least..." **_Shinichi nodded.

Heiji stared at them before asking.

"Kudou... I didn't know ya had a brother?!"

Shinichi and Kaito stared at him.

"Of course we aren't..." Shinichi said and Kaito nodded.

"But ya look alike..." Heiji protested.

Kaito snorted.

"Well, yeah, I have a friend too... who looks really like a twin of Ran-chan!"

Heiji stared at him.

Shinichi looked confused.

"Aoko-chan?" he asked.

Kaito nodded.

"Yeah... but you've never met her..." Kaito said.

Shinichi shook his head.

"I have met her once or twice, or more bumped into her at KID heists..."

Heiji stared at the teens.

"But one more thin'... why the heck are ya sleeping in my house?" he asked.

Shinichi turned to him.

"Your father Hattori... he called Megure-keibu and wanted to have my presence and help... though we got a little delayed..."

Heiji accepted the explanation.

Kaito nodded "really weird delaying though... if you could call it delay!"

Heiji turned to him.

"What do ya mean?"

Shinichi shoot a glare at Kaito, who whimpered and smiled innocent.

"Nothing Hattori... Kaito is just a little loose-mouthed"

Heiji shook his head "I don't really care ya know... but if ya got hurt in some way.."

Shinichi sweat-dropped a little.

"Hehe... it's not that bad..." he mumbled.

Kaito sighted, when Shinichi raised his hand and rubbed the back of his neck, Kaito's face turned serious.

"Shinichi, take of your jacket and shirt!" he demanded and Shinichi turned red.

"Why?"

Kaito glared at the detective "take them off!"

Shinichi snorted and took of his jacket, slightly blushing when he opened his shirt and started to take it off.

Heiji gasped, Kaito gritted his teeth.

"Damn Shinichi... you've moved to much!" he said and Heiji turned to him as he threw himself over his bag.

Shinichi sighted.

"Do you have enough bandages?" he asked and Kaito shook his head.

"No... it's empty, I only have the stiching-kit..."

Heiji blinked.

"Shouldn't we go to the hospitale if ya'r injured Kudou?"

Shinichi shook his head.

"There is several reasons for not going there now Hattori... by the way, do you have any bandages in this house?" he asked.

Heiji nodded.

"Yeah... um..."

Kaito turned to him "then do me the favour of getting it... boil some water and get some freshly washed towels!"

Heiji opened his mouth to protest when Shinichi started to take off the bandages, thats when he got up and sprinted around the house to get all the equipement.

-.-.-.-.-.-

When Heiji entered the room, Shinichi was sitting on the floor, a small pile of bandages on his side, Kaito sat in front and was watching the other teen.

Heiji gave him the towels and the sat the bowl with boiling water and the bandages down beside him, moved a little away and sat down.

It all took, was ten minutes, stitching up two or three places, Kaito them, after bandaging them up, slapped them and watched with amusement as Shinichi yelped and whimpered.

Heiji noticed a smile, wich only lingered for some seconds.

A smile that told him that Kaito was glad everything was okay.

Heiji stared between them before he raised an eye-brow.

"Are ya two perhaps together?" he asked and both blushed.

Shinichi started to mumble and fidgeting with his cell.

Kaito blushed and stuttered.

Heiji laughed a little.

"No need to be like that Kudou.. nor ya..." then he remembered that he only knew Kaito's first-name.

Kaito smiled.

"Kuroba Kaito... magician extraordinaire!"

Heiji had to think to understand what he had just said though.

"So ya'r a magician... like KID?"

The two other sweat-dropped a little.

Shinichi sighted.

"N-not like that..."

Kaito nodded nervous "y-yeah... to tell you the truth... I am a fan..."

"_**Kaito!"**_ Shinichi glared at the said-magician.

"_**Ops... sorry!"**_

"Ya'r a fan on KID?" Heiji asked wit ha suspicious glare at Shinichi.

"Y-yeah... we magician's should stay together you know!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Heiji sighted and closed the door to the bathroom.

"_**Those two are as silent about it as always huh?"**_ he thought and heard a door open, then Kaito's voice could be heard.

"So we're going back to Tokyo tomorrow or today?"

Heiji stopped.

"I don't know, but I would want to leave today... to many questions..!" Shinichi said.

Heiji started to walk again and found out that it was Shinichi who had opened the door to leave for something or someone.

Heiji placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now Kudou.. are ya leavin' already?!" his voice was shaking, but he didn't care now.

Shinichi blinked and looked down.

"W-we don't have anything left to do here and tomorrow is school-day so..." Kaito came up behind him, with both bags and a wondering expression on his face.

"Hattori.. let go of me and yes... I think we are going to leave... mostly because of a certain girl..." he shivered of the thought.

When Ran was going to get back here, Kazuha would have told her already that it was only a joke from Kaitou KID and by then she would be furious.

Kaito nodded and walked past the detectives.

"I'm going to leave you Shin-chan... hurry!" he said and walked down the hall.

Shinichi sighted and got out of Heiji's grip.

"Hattori... I'll see you later..." then he ran after Kaito, leaving Heiji for himself.

"_**What's happened to ya Kudou.. ya have changed.."**_ Heiji thought as Shinichi disappeared around the corner.

"Well... I'll think more abou'it later... I guess..." he whispered to himself and walked after them.

Shinichi was getting his shoes on when Shizuka and Heizou arrived.

They exchanged words and Kaito and Shinichi thanked them for letting them stay here.

Shizuka did plead for them to stay at least for the night, but Shinichi said he had a case waiting for him in Tokyo.

Heiji came over and looked at all the people, digging his hands deep into his pockets and then dragged up something.

"By the way Kudou... Kazuha made this the other day and brought to me... it's for ya though.." he threw something over to Shinichi, who caught it with one hand and stared at it.

"A good-luck charm?"

Heiji sighted.

"That girl is really weird..." he said.

Shinichi stared at him "... and you say that... you also have one, never takes it off either!"

Heiji blushed "ahou... it's just coincidence that each time I get into trouble... that the stupid charm is there!"

Shinichi snorted.

"Ye~ah.. right~!"

Heiji opened his mouth "ahou... shut it..." then Shinichi laughed and the other two teens stopped.

It wasn't the it's-so-funny-laugh or strained laugh, it was a happy and calm laugh, from the Kudou Shinichi Heiji had first learned to know.

When Kaito and Shinichi had finished up, they smiled and left.

Heiji looked after them as his parents went in.

"_**Ya really have changed Kudou.."**_

Just then, Shinichi stopped and turned, he looked at Heiji and then a wide grin grew over his face.

He waved and had to run after Kaito.

Heiji blinked as he remembered the grin, it was almost sad.

Then he shook his head and closed the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-

When Ran and Kazuha came over to Heiji's house and found out that the boys had left, Ran wasn't the one to rant most, Kazuha was mad because they had just left and let Heiji and Heizou go trough everything with the police afterwards.

Heiji didn't mind, he wasn't angry and Kudou, how could he?

Then Kazuha asked something that Heiji had hoped she wouldn't.

"Ran-chan... I kind of forgot, but how is it with Conan-kun?"

Ran looked at her.

Heiji groaned and clasped a hand on his forehead.

Then Ran smiled.

"I just got a letter three days ago.. he told me that the school in Germany was kind of boring, but he had it fine and was glad to hear from us..."

Heiji sighted.

"_**That Kudou... answerin' letters!"**_ he thought and looked out of the window.

"_**What actually happened to ya?"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi sneezed and looked annoyed.

Kaito smirked.

"I bet it's Tantei-han, who's talking about you!"

Shinichi nodded "probably.. just like that time..."

Kaito gave of a nod and turned to a black-clothed woman.

"Miss.. can I have one chocolate-bar and one..." then he turned to Shinichi, who looked at them both.

"Do you have ice-coffe?" he asked and the woman nodded.

After they got their stuff and had payed off, Shinichi returned to think about the resent events.

He was cut off when Kaito poked him in his side.

"The gate's open.. come on!" he said.

Shinichi nodded and got his bag.

As they entered the gate, he noticed a man standing behind a pillar, black-clothed and black glasse.

"_**Kaito... there's a crow over at the third pillar on the second row... lets hurry!"**_

Kaito flinched when Shinichi mentioned the name.

"_**Damn... come on!"**_ Kaito answered and dragged Shinichi into the plane.

They sat down on their seats and Shinichi soon fell asleep.

Kaito raised a brow, but only smiled and took up a MP3, starting to listen to music, he ignored the flight-lady, talking about the usual stuff.

"_The things we've lost in summer_

_The days I've spent with you_

_The smile resembling a washed shirt_

_I can't forget it even now_

_In the middle of the night, I wanted to hear your voice_

_Unknowingly, I turned the dial_

_But... I didn't have the courage to speak_

_I embraced the pain"_

Kaito looked out of the window as they took off.

"_Spread my wings, to the departing you_

_I gently yell_

_It's not for whose sake, just for yours_

_I was loving you_

_On the beach, the two of us, sun goes down_

_The leftover can juice_

_I rested on your shoulders and talked about our dreams_

_I was gazing at that day_

_Friday night We hurried to your room_

_The usual me is no longer around_

_People messing around, the narrow roads_

_The city is blue"_

Kaito turned and looked at the sleeping detective beside him, smiling faintly and turning his gaze outside again.

"_Spread my wings, to the departing you_

_I gently yell_

_It's not for whose sake, just for yours_

_I was loving you_

_Spread my wings, to the departing you_

_I gently yell"_

-.-.-.-.-.-

As Shinichi woke up, the plane had begun to land.

Kaito sat beside him and was listening to music.

They entered a taxi, wich would drive them to Shinichi's house.

Kaito was still as silent and Shinichi could hear music.

Rain fell heavy on the front window.

Letting the drops draw horizontal on the side-windows.

Shinichi tried to concentrate on the song.

"_Listen listen_

_Listen listen_

_Listen listen_

_Listen listen_

_Listen (listen) listen (listen)_

_Listen (listen) listen (listen)_

_Listen (listen) listen (listen)_

_Listen listen_

_Listen to each drop of rain (listen listen)_

_Aaah~_

_Whispering secrets in rain (listen listen)_

_Aaah~_

_Frantically searching for someone to hear_

_That story be more than it hides_

_Please don't let go_

_Can't we stay for a while?_

_It's just to hard to say goodbye_

_Listen to the rain"_

Shinichi smiled and sighted, he knew all to well that song.

"_Aa...ah_

_Listen listen listen listen listen listen to the rain_

_Weeping_

_Oo...ooh oooh ooh oo...ooh_

_Oo...ooh oooh oh oh_

_Listen (listen) listen (listen)_

_Listen (listen) listen"_

As they drove past Mouri detective agency, Shinichi caught a glimpse of the old man, sitting by himself and probably drinking some beer.

"_I stand alone in the storm (listen listen)_

_Suddenly sweet words take hold_

_(Listen listen)_

_Hurry they stay for you haven't much time_

_Open your eyes to the love around you_

_You may feel you're alone_

_But I'm here still with you_

_You can do what you dream_

_Just remember to listen to the rain_

_oo...ooh oh oh oh oh_

_ooh ooh oh oh oooh_

_Listen~"_

They stopped outside the gate to Kudou's residence.

Shinichi payed and watched Kaito jump out.

As the taxi left, Kaito began to walk towards his own home.

"Hey Kaito... don't you want to come in first?" Shinichi asked loudly.

Kaito waved a hand and didn't even turn.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow.."

Then he turned the corner and left Shinichi by himself in the rain.

Shinichi sighted and opened the gate to his own house.

Walking slowly over to the door and unlocking it, with one look at the gate, he walked inside.

Letting the bag fall on the floor, he got out of his shoes and into a pair of slippers.

Then he walked over to the staircase.

Walking a few steps up, he stumbled and fell.

Reaching the bottom, he sat up, shielding his head and yelping in pain.

"Not my best day..." he mumbled and began to move up the stairs again.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Letting himself fall down on the bed, he glanced at the clock, 10 pm.

Then he looked out on the sky, heavy clouds moved slowly by as rain kept falling down and hitting the window.

Shinichi closed his eyes and his mind began to wander towards Kaito's odd behaviour when they came back.

Then his mind wandered off to the Osakan detective.

"_**Could he be mad over something?"**_ Shinichi wondered and again his thoughts made their way to Kaito.

As he slipped away towards sleep, he thought of the moment when Kaito had embraced him and said _"Damnit... you should stop making me worry so much Shin-chan!"_

This didn't make the detective of the East any wiser, so he left it, feeling dizzy, he turned over, not bothering to change into pajamas, he fell asleep.

_-.-.-.-_

I wanted them to have a fight... but Kaito isn't the fighting type so...

The name of this chap was kind of crappy... but it's being mentioned when Kaito tells Heiji that "The truth is... that I'm a fan" or something in that line...

I'll keep working on this... it is nearing an end already!! O.o!

Next chap might as well be updated right after this one... since there is different time lines and when writing this it's 17.38 and... um... that's 5.38 pm...!


	15. Tales about the Rebellions Part 1

I disclaim it.. really...!!!

Authors note: I'm so sorry... I said I would stop with the parts-stuff, but... I really had to do parts on this one... GOMENASAI!

Enjoy~

_-.-.-.-_

Tales about the Rebellions.

Part 1.

Shinichi woke up as his cell was vibrating and making so much sound that birds outside jumped out of their feathers.

He grabbed the phone and glared at the display, then he answered.

"Agasa-Hakase... can't you just wake me up the usual way?" he murmured into the phone and a snort was heard.

"Shinichi... it's no time for that... Ran came here and told me that she would leave for school, that was half an hour ago!"

Shinichi jumped, he got tangled up in his futon and fell face-first on the floor.

Cursing, he got up and said bye to Agasa, but before he hang up, Agasa turned more exited and said loudly "I've got a new invention..." and he kept on fussing about until Shinichi said that he would drop by later to check it out.

Shinichi opened the door to the bathroom and thought about the last night.

"_**I wonder why Kaito was so silent... it's not like him.."**_ then he remembered something.

"_**oh.. that scroll... that night, uhoh... those rules.."**_ he kept looking around as if he almost waited for Kaito to popp up somewhere and hug him or something.

He jumped out of the house, completely forgetting his school-bag and ran down the street.

As he ran around the corner, he almost crashed into someone.

He stared and the person stared back.

"Kudou-kun... why are you?" was all that was said when Shinichi suddenly clapped his hands together.

"Um... I'm wondering if you could let me in to your house... I forgot something the day... when I was..." he stopped when he thought of what had happened.

Kaito's mother, Tomiko, wasn't sure of what was happening and just nodded.

As she let him in, he flew upstairs and began his search, she yelled after him.

"I think Kaito took it to his room... the door with a white sign on!"

Shinichi jumped past each rooms and then spotted the door.

White sign, hanging on the door, with black letters on: Kuroba Kaito.

He pulled the door open and jumped in like some kind of rabbit and quickly found the scroll.

When Shinichi came downstairs, Tomiko was waiting for him.

She stared at the scroll, then she said.

"Kaito read that the other day... where he supposed to read it?"

Shinichi smiled.

"He borrowed it... but he forgot to bring it that day when we left for Osaka!" he said and rubbed the back of his neck.

She nodded as he walked out of the house.

"By the way.. did you notice anything strange with Kaito when he came home yesterday?" he asked and turned to her as she locked the door.

"Yes... I was wondering... because he was abnormal silent and that's odd when it's about Kaito!" she said.

Shinichi sighted.

"So it's wasn't just me.."

Tomiko looked at him "what do you mean?"

Shinichi looked at the darkening sky.

"I thought he was just ignoring me... because ever since we came out of the plane... he's been ignoring me.."

She nodded and locked the gate, then she said bye and Shinichi replied and smiled.

As Shinichi walked back to his house – completely forgetting school – he stared up at the sky again.

"_**Isn't it supposed to be summer?"**_ he thought and walked down the street.

As he walked trough the gate to his house, he noticed a black car, half-hidden behing some walls down the street.

Porche 356A.

Shinichi froze _**"wait... now way!"**_ then he hurried down the path to his house.

Locking the door, he found the house phone, but stopped.

"_**They've tapped my phone... crap, my cell, where's my..."**_ then he stopped.

He had forgotten it in his school-bag.

Shinichi found his bag soon, but the phone was gone.

"_**Damn... oh, that's right!"**_ he walked downstairs, opening a hidden panel, wich could only be found by pressing both palms on a part of a painting, it would copy and the finger-prints and palm was the password.

Then the whole thing moved back and revealed an entrance.

"_**Damn good I have this room..."**_

Then he walked inside, the painting was quickly back on it's place and looked like no one had ever been close to it.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi kept searching around until he found it.

"Yes... the old phone, the one I had when I was Conan..." he took a silent YES! with his arm and then started to type numbers.

"I should call Agasa-Hakase first..." he said and ignored the feeling of unease.

Someone picked up the phone, a weak, feverish voice answered.

"Yes... Kudou-kun?"

Shinichi almost smiled.

"Haibara... you have to get away soon, when you go to school, met up with the FBI, I'll talk to them.. I, they, we need to..." Haiabara kept on listening.

"Kudou-kun.. you are babbling..." she said and Shinichi stopped.

"Sorry.. but we need to get out of these house fast..."

"Why?" came the reply.

"They're here... Gin... his car, he is right around the corner, they tapped my phone and stole my cell..." Shinichi said dryly.

A gasp from the other end.

"Then what about this cell your talking from now?" she asked.

Shinichi sighted.

"I kept this one hidden... I think I can get out of the house, look around and see if I can do something, I'll sneak over the wall between out houses and come to you... but still..."

"Kudou-kun.." Haibara whispered.

Shinichi stopped "yes?"

"Where are you now?"

Shinichi blinked "home of course!"

Haibara drew a hard breath "then get out... fast, they're going in!"

Shinichi gasped "crap... first I need my stuff, they're in my room... I'm going to hang up..."

Haibara watched the blonde man in black and another blonde woman go trough the gate, pulling out guns.

"_**Kudou-kun..."**_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Jodie Saintemillion noted Shinichi's absence early.

She knew he was often out on cases, but this wasn't the usual absence, Ran had told her that he was still sleeping when she passed.

Then the speaker announced a call for her and she would ditch the class, give them a lot of work and take the call.

"Yes?" Jodie said and a familiar voice replied.

"Jodie-sensei... I know I'm supposed to be at school..." Shinichi whispered and Jodie stopped.

"Yes... why are you not Kudou-kun?" she asked and sat down by her desk.

"I'm in trouble... so is Haibara... uh, I mean... Shiho!"

Jodie froze on her spot, trouble?

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's them... um, they tapped my phone and stole my cell, now they're in my house searching for me..." Shinichi whispered back.

That's when Jodie shouted.

"Them?"

Some teachers turned and stared, Jodie smiled and left the teacher's room.

"What do you mean Kudou-kun?"

"I mean that... they broke into my house, searching for me.. they're after me and probably after her too!" whispering into the phone seemed normal for Shinichi, Jodie thought.

"After you, you got something on them and they figured out?" she asked.

Shinichi turned silent.

"I-it's not like that... I... crap, they began to search loudly!" then he cursed under his breath and Jodie sighted.

"Please Sensei... they're here to kill, not ask questions... okay, here's the short story... a year ago, I witnessed a black-mail against some man and Vodka, unknown that Gin sneaked up behind me... they gave me the drug that Haibara also took... since I just came back as myself, they have been thinking that I've been dead... so they have found out and for that reason... please help me!" Shinichi pleaded trough the phone and Jodie sighted again.

"Kudou-kun... where are you now?" she asked.

"I'm in the basement in my house... a secret room!" came the answer and Jodie groaned.

"Do you know of any exit's?"

A quick ''no'' and Jodie's worst nightmare began.

Then Shinichi stopped her ranting.

"But there is someone else... I want you to tell him.. Kuroba Kaito, tell him that _''the crows have found me!''_ he'll understand... please stop him if he tries something stupid... and please hurry!" then he hung up.

Jodie stared at the cell before she turned away.

Taking a huge breath, she walked back to her class.

Opening the classrooms door, the whole class froze, they had been talking and laughing all the time.

"Kuroba Kaito... come here!" she said and Kaito froze, he had in fact been in the middle of a magic-trick and the other students sighted in disappointment.

As they came out on in the hall-way, she turned to Kaito.

"I just got a call from Kudou-kun!" she said and Kaito nodded, looking all, but uninterested.

"He said... that...." then she went silent, she had to hurry and call for the rest, but why was it so important to tell Kaito this?

"He said: _The Crows have found me!_" she said and watched Kaito flinch by the mentioning of crows.

Then he turned to her.

"Are you sure?" he said, deadpaned.

Jodie nodded and of course, since she had been told to stop him.

She grabbed his wrists as he was about to fly out of the school in the speed of a bullet-train.

"Stop... Kudou-kun told me to stop you, so you might as well come with me!" Jodie said and watched Kaito's face fill with anger.

"Why... he is in danger...!" he said loudly, some students peeked out of the door and had a questioning look on their faces.

Jodie ranted something about class, work and crows and told Kaito to get his bag and meet her by the gate of the school.

Kaito didn't dare to disobey her, so he took his bag and left.

Kaito stood by the gate and wondered what had actually happened.

Then it hit him.

"_**That crow at the air-port yesterday... they weren't looking for me... they where looking for Shinichi?!"**_ he shook his head and tried to calm down.

"_**Damnit... I'm the famous Kaitou KID, magician thief and son of the famous magician Touichi, poker-face, poker-face... keep your damn POKER-FACE!"**_

Just then, a grey sports-car came in high speed around a corner and then the driver pushed the break, it was Jodie.

She opened the window "get in!" and so he did.

Every student had pushed their noses up the glass to see what was going on, no teacher could stop them though, not even the teacher that had stepped in for class B in the 3rd year.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi could hear every movement upstairs, every breath, curse and sentence.

"His not here Gin!" Vermouth said.

Gin seemed to curse and let go of whatever he was holding.

"_**Damn I'm glad I left evidence of leaving trough the window of my room in a hurry!"**_ Shinichi thought and looked down on the bag.

"Oh I know he is!" Gin said angry.

Shinichi yelped and sat down in front of one of the many computers he had in the secret room of his.

"_**I'm really happy Kaa-san and Otou-san accepted that this room was built..."**_ Shinichi thought and sighted.

It wasn't a normal secret room, it had the newest in technology and was almost like a semi-sized appartement.

It had beds, a bathroom and a small open kitchen.

On the living-room – or what that was supposed to be – a lot of computers was, covering a whole wall, with it's separated internet-links and even a spesial phone that hid the number and name when calling, it could not be traced nor called back on.

A large coach on the other side, with a large television and a small game-machine, with games and stuff.

There was food in the fridge and all of Shinichi's pictures and other things that told people who entered the house, that someone lived there had been moved into this room, or the room wich he called a store-room for all the stuff.

Shinichi started to puch the buttons and soon he had hacked himself into the police-database.

"Now... I just have to find out where FBI's main-net is..." he thought and began his search.

After twenty minutes, he finally found it, but was cut off when his instincts told him what he needed to do next.

"Let's search the neighbours!" Gin coldly said and Shinichi got up from his spot.

"Haibara!" he drew he cell and called fast.

The said-girl soon picked up the phone.

"Yes..?"

"Haibara... I know your sick and that Agasa-Hakase is away, but get all your stuff together, remove all evidence of your existence from that house and get out in the garden!" Shinichi whispered.

"Why?" Haibara asked and she moved a little.

"They're going to search trough my neighbours... hurry.. and turn off any lights and lock the door!" then he hung up.

Haibara had got a move on, but when he said the stuff about the door and the lights she snorted.

She deleted the last calls from the Kudou's mansion and got her stuff in a hurry.

"_**You didn't need to tell me about the door and the lights thought!"**_ she thought annoyed.

Because, she had in fact left the light off and the door locked when Agasa left.

She put all her stuff into two bags and sneaked out of the bedroom window, then she pushed it so hard that it closed.

Haibara froze when she heard someone walking across the path to the house, when they started to talk a little more loudly, she ran silently across the grass and was soon by the wall, she moved by it until she hit something warm, she looked up and almost screamed, if the person hadn't bent down and pushed a hand over her mouth.

"Don't blow this now Haibara...!" it was Shinichi, he took both bags over his shoulders, then told her to get up on her back.

As she got up on his back, she noticed how pale he was, it was dark outside, yet he gave of a distinctive air and light.

Then Shinichi started to climb, he got up on the edge easily, then warning Haibara that he was going to jump, so she had to hold on.

When she nodded and did so, he jumped, landing soft on the grass, he ran over the grass to a small opening in the ground-wall, pushing Haibara trough, then the bags, he laid down and pushed himself into the hole.

Someone ran on the grass and Shinichi froze.

"_**Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn.."**_

_-.-.-.-_

I wanted to have a show-down between Shin-chan and those Crows.. I don't know how yet... but time will show... ^_^


	16. Tales about the Rebellions Part 2

I have to disclaim this for the sake of my brain ^_^

Authors note: yep... so it's the part 2... O.o

Can't wait till the show-down... even though I had it all planned to the smallest detail... I have to get it down on paper ^.^

Wich will be hard...

Enjoy~

_-.-.-.-_

Tales about the Rebellions.

Part 2.

Haibara stood there, frozen on the spot where she had landed.

"Kudou-kun..." she whispered.

Blue eyes meeting hers.

"Y-yeah.. we're safe.. for now!" he answered.

Shinichi got up and pushed some buttons on a panel beside the hole they had just come trough.

When he turned back, she stared around.

"Where is this?" she asked, Shinichi walked past her.

"It's a secret room, only me and my parent's know about it... it was built in the last year... mostly because of the Crow's suspicious activity..." he said and left the two bags by one of the beds, she walked after him and entered the living-room.

"Kudou-kun wh..." she didn't get to say more when Shinichi put a finger in front of his.

"They can't hear us, this secret part of the house is sound-proof and fire-proof, but if they saw me, they will be searching more than ever..." he said and sat down on the chair in front of all the screens.

He began typing and then reached out for the phone that hang on the wall with his left hand.

He typed some numbers and quickly enough someone answered.

"Jodie-sensei?" Shinichi asked.

"No.. it's James... what is it... I hear that the Black Syndicate is at your house Kudou-san!?" the man said.

Shinichi sighted.

"That's right and they're searching for me... where's Jodie?" he asked.

"She has scrambled up ever FBI-agent she could get in touch with... even Akai!"

Shinichi stopped.

"So he did survive..."

"Yes... and got his memory back too... only recently though..."

Shinichi sighted "that's good.. when?"

"Under an hour I think.. you friend came along!"

Shinichi froze "Kaito... damnit.. I was actually thinking of him staying with you or somewhere safe.. if he gets hurt or..." then he shut up as he heard it.

"oh... they're here!"

Then he hung up.

Haibara watched him, she hadn't heard anything.

"What did you hear?" she asked as he began typing on his cell again.

"FBI... right around... uh" then he stopped and smiled nervous at the girl.

Then he pushed the call-button and was soon on the phone again.

"Hey Agasa-Hakase... no... yes I'm home... um, can you take in on some hotel or something?"

"Why Shinichi?" came the question.

"Because the Black Syndicate is here, they've even searched trough your house in the search for me..."

"hm.. okay..."

"Oh... and please check in by a fake name..." Shinichi said and soon he hung up.

"Kudou-kun... what is that?" Haibara asked and pointed at the screens.

Shinichi turned and stared.

"Uh... that must be a virus..." she stared at him.

"You got a virus?"

Shinichi smiled.

"No.. that one... I made that one, I've managed to hack into the Crow's network and now that I've been able to get all the information, I'm going to send a virus... one of the worst ones and they won't find a thing... they will loose it all!"

Haibara sighted.

"Do you want to end up as that Hara Yoshiaka...?" she asked.

Shinichi turned to her.

"... you know... that guy entered their network trough a normal machine... wich mine is not... this, all the technology you see in this room is special built, so it cannot be traced, the phone can't be called back on and the computers are of the best in the world!"

Haibara had accepted Shinichi's explaining, but she wasn't totally sure about the whole thing itself.

Soon Gin and Vermouth would be gone and the FBI would be left for them self again.

Shinichi watched her with a smiled, then he stood up.

"There's one more thing... Vermouth overheard Shounen Tantei when they talked about my house... wich they said it was hunted and ghost appeared... so, when Gin and Vermouth entered the house, I scared them a little.."

Haibara turned to him.

"Where's Vodka?" she asked, she had seen him entering the house, but not leaving.

Shinichi's grin grew bigger as he opened a door, inside the small chamber-like room, sad the man, tied with thick ropes and was unconscious, the man named Vodka sat.

Haibara's eyes grew big and she got a terrified look on her face.

"K-Kudou-kun..." she whispered.

Shinichi sighted and closed the door.

"No need to worry, I gave him a real dose of sleeping pills... wich I forced him too... and tied him, making sure that he has no weapon what-so-ever!"

He said and sat down on the chair again.

Haibara sat down on the coach.

"So this is what you meant by scaring them?!"

Shinichi smiled.

"Yes... all they heard was a muffled "Aniki" then nothing, when they searched... they could find him!" he smiled wider.

Then he stood up, going over to the kitchen, he picked up something.

"I might be able to use this against Gin and Vermouth!" it was a gun.

"A Government and a Walther PPK, both with silencer.. wich is a good thing..." Shinichi said and inspected the two guns.

Haibara eyed the detective.

"I thought you never got violent?!"

Shinichi turned to her while pushing both deep into his pockets.

"I don't... this is for self-defence..." he said and walked over to something that seemed like a latter.

Haibara jumped out of the coach in shock.

"Your going to confront them?" she yelled.

He turned his head and smiled to the girl.

"I have to keep them occupied until FBI arrives... but I don't how many guns they have..." in wich, he was pushing some ammunition in the back-pockets and the pockets on his jumper.

Haibara clenched her fists and glared at the said-detective.

"Are you longing for death... they won't stay for that long... and you won't be able to hold them!"

Shinichi turned and stared at her.

"Yes I will... I have a code, that locks the door, so you can't exit the house, only enter, it's the same with all other doors to rooms, they can't be entered and all windows too!" then he began to climb up, before he disappeared, he said one more thing.

"Just stay here... keep yourself occupied, oh, and by the way... without me, you can't get out that easily!" then he was gone.

Leaving the shocked girl by herself.

"_**Kudou-kun..."**_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Gin glared at the phone as it began to ring.

As they left it, the answerer took it.

"This is Kudou Shinichi... I'm not at home for the moment, if this is about a case then please give address, name and number after the bip..." then the big came and a female voice filled the room.

"I know you are there Shin-chan... whatever... I might be in Japan tomorrow, so meet up okay?!" then she hung up, Vermouth looked at the display and then back at Gin.

"It's his mother.." she said, suddenly she heard sirene and bolted up from where she was, Gin also did, but even if they shoot at the door, it wouldn't open up.

"You can't get out Gin!" a voice they both had longed for to shut called from behind and they turned fast.

Gin gritted his teeth "you!" he growled.

Shinichi laughed "yes me Gin!" waving softly with his arms, hiding the guns for now.

Vermouth stopped and stared.

"Y-you..." she began when the lighting blue eyes penetrated hers.

"Oh... do you remember, the son of Kudou Yukiko, your friend and acquaintance... met in the Big Apple years ago?!" he said and laughed again.

Vermouth looked down when Gin glared at her.

She looked scared, yet calm "I-I met him... when he was going with his mother to watch a show in New York... it was only coincidence... Gin.." she finished and Gin growled again.

Shinichi smiled "now now... Crow's aren't supposed to growl Gin!"

Gin took up his gun.

"A Government?" Shinichi asked.

Gin nodded, stunned for a moment, this teen knew a lot.

"And what about you Vermouth?" he asked and turned to her, whom swallowed.

Pulling out her gun, wich she then aimed at Shinichi, who didn't blink or move, only pulled out a pair of glasses from his pocket.

After putting them on, he smirked to them.

"Now... let the show begin!" he said.

Gin nodded "yes..." then he lit a sigarette.

Shinichi turned pale, then he smiled.

"Haven't you noticed?" he asked and Gin stared at him.

"What?" he growled.

"That all my belongings and all other stuff that belongs to my parents are missing?" Shinichi said and Gin stopped.

"Yeah..." was all that came, then Shinichi smiled.

"You even where at the Nishitamashi Twin Tower Building... searching for Hara-san.." he said dryly and Gin froze.

"How.."

Shinichi smiled "you remember that knife he took from the table... the night you killed him... the reasong he did that, was not to defend himself... that knife was a silver-knife... silver is on Japanese pronounced as G I N... wich would lead back to you.. he showed me who killed him without you noticing it at all!"

Gin's face had turned noticeable paler, then he smirked, leaning against the wall, Vermouth watched them.

"your smart Tantei-kun... but there's one thing you haven't figured out..."

Gin said.

Shinichi blinked and then bolted backwards.

"G-gasoline?" it was probably everywhere, he spun around several times, before glaring at Gin.

"Damn you.. you think you can kill me by burning down this house?" he asked, hearing the sirene closing the distance.

"_**60 meters left!"**_

"Why not..." Gin said.

"_**40 meters"**_

Shinichi smiled in triumph.

"_**20 meters..."**_

Vermouth looked up from her spot and listened.

"They're here Gin!" Shinichi said and jumped away when Gin shoot at him.

As he kept on shooting, Shinichi noticed how Vermouth kept to herself.

"You know.. don't you Vermouth?" Shinichi said loudly.

She jumped and stared at him.

"What?" she asked cold.

Shinichi smiled.

"Who was I when I wasn't me?"

_-.-.-.-_

I really liked that last sentence... it is Shinichi who says it if ya wonder...

Well... I would like ya'r opinion too... so please review...

Next chap will probably be up tomorrow... or what's tomorrow for me X3


	17. Tales about the Rebellions Part 3

I disclaim it.. mohahahahaha!!!! _

Authors note: I wanted a showdown... and that's what I got! ^_^

Although it's in parts... I think (hope) that this will be the last time I turn this into parts...

Enjoy~ =^_^= from me!

_-.-.-.-_

Tales about the Rebellions.

Part 3.

Vermouth and Gin stopped.

She looked like she was in chock and Gin didn't know what the heck he had been saying.

Shinichi smiled.

"_Connection complete!"_

Vermouth collapsed, Gin standing by her and staring on her.

Shinichi shook his head and looked like he was spacing out.

Gin smirked and threw the sigar on the floor, fire exploded around them and licked up the wall on their sides.

"You know Gin... this house is fire-proof!" Shinichi shouted.

Gin smirked "not on the inside!"

Shinichi lost his smile as Gin drew his gun again and pointed at Shinichi's forehead.

"Goodbye!" then he shoot.

"_Target defence!"_

Vermouth fell, mouth formed in a silent scream and blood was everywhere.

Gin stared at the late member of his organization.

Shinichi smiled "sorry Vermouth... either you or Gin!" he said and Gin stared at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Shinichi pulled a gun out of his pocket.

"I mean this!" then he fired.

The bullet penetrated Gin's right shoulder.

Shinichi only watched the man hold his shoulder and lift his gun.

"_Stop!"_

Gin froze.

Shinichi stared him in the eyes, no fear, no terror, not even hatred.

But the gaze was still cold.

The fire around them kept licking around and was now trying to get out.

"Gin... you are caught!" Shinichi said calmly and waited for the man to reply.

"No fucking way in hell kid... no way!" Gin growled and spun around, running into the kitchen, where the fire had managed to explode some windows.

Shinichi came after him, but was taken aback when Gin was standing right in front of him, the cold gaze that met his eyes, he shivered and gritted his teeth.

Suddenly Gin pushed a hand up and gripped around Shinichi's neck, who yelped and fought.

The fire danced around them and kept on coming closer.

As Shinichi began to tremble and fight for air, he felt a hand closing over his mouth, a grin, a blurry sight of the man who took away his life a year ago.

"_**No way... NO!"**_ Shinichi screamed and placed the gun under Gin's neck.

"_**Let go!"**_ but Gin didn't not let go, instead he grinned more and used his own hand to fire the gun he had.

Shinichi bolted and fired his own.

Everything went red, coloured in blood from the man who once was so cold and evil.

Shinichi fell down on the floor, covered in the blood as fire moved closer.

He sighted and smiled.

"_**Sorry Kaito... I never actually wanted to die... but it seems I won't make it... sorry..."**_

Taking off the blood-covered glasses, he felt his whole body scream for rest, he knew he shouldn't do that, he knew he should get out.

But the eternal sleep seemed so good now.

Then Shinichi heard something.

Shatter of glass and a voice.

"_**Baka... as if I would let you!"**_

Shinichi looked up and stared into a pair of dark-blue eyes.

"_**K-Kaito..."**_ then he blacked out.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito pulled the unconscious teen up and then lifted him into a bridal-style.

"_**Come on now... pull yourself together Shinichi!"**_ but the was no answer and Kaito feared the worst, until Shinichi groaned.

Shinichi blinked a few times, then he wondered where he was, it was soft under him, yet cold.

"Uh.. where.."

Kaito smiled and hugged him.

"Outside... damnit, I almost thought I lost you there... but your house.." he said and both looked up, the whole house was burning.

"Yeah... I'll ask my parents to make a new one..." Shinichi said and Kaito looked at him, then he kissed him.

Shinichi blushed and then hissed, a small bullet-wound showed in Shinichi's right arm.

"But Shin-chan.. why not live with me until your house is ready?"

Shinichi stared at the other teen before bursting into a laugh.

"Yeah... why not?!"

Kaito smiled as a woman came over to them, she had, to Shinichi's happiness not seen the kiss.

It was Jodie.

Shinichi sat up properly and felt as if someone had poured cold water over him.

She smiled, then asked.

"Where's the girl?" she asked and Shinichi was wondering what she was talking about for a moment.

"Huh.. oh, you mean Haibara... she's in the house!"

Jodie freaked out and Shinichi had a hard time convincing her that Haibara was safe.

"Though... it's sad that both Vermouth and Gin died..." Jodie said and Shinichi knew exactly why he had started to grin insanely.

"But there is a survivor... Vodka!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi pushed the password to the hidden room under the burnt left-over from his old house.

As he opened it, Kaito looked past him and down into a hole, then Shinichi jumped into it, he followed quickly and Jodie stared at them.

She heard someone talking, a soft girl-voice.

Then Shinichi came over to the hole, staring up at her, he smiled.

"I think we need some help to get him up!" he said.

Jodie nodded, then she tilted her head.

"Why not come down?" she asked.

Shinichi froze, looked back, then back up again.

"Both Kaito and me will help from here... I would like to keep this place hidden.." he said.

Jodie smiled and then called for two officers.

After ten minutes, they got Vodka up, Shinichi looked at Jodie.

"Be careful, they might find out that he is alive.. and that would mean trouble... for both of us... I mean... you probably understand right!"

Jodie nodded and moved towards the car she had driven here.

"Hey Shin-chan... what are you going to do about your house?" Kaito asked and Haibara nodded.

Shinichi sighted "I'll talk to my parents.. see if they can help me build a new one.. I have a account in the bank, it's loaded with money.. from cases I've solved and I think that if my parents won't help, I'll do it by myself..."

Kaito eyed the detective "then... when your house will be build again... why not live with me and my mom?"

Shinichi turned to him "s-sure..."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ran came into the agency, noticing that her father was siting in front of his television, but it didn't sound like the usual stuff he watched, she guessed it was the news.

"_**That's good... for a change..."**_

When Kogoro noticed his daughter, he didn't even bother to say hello or welcome home.

"Come here Ran..." he said and she was a little shocked by his behaviour.

"What is it Otou-san?" she asked and came over to his desk.

He turned the screen to her and pointed at a burning house, on the lower part of the screen, a small part was filled with letters.

"Huh.. what's this Otou-san?" she asked.

He shook his head of her.

"That's that detective-brat's house... that Kudou... something.." he said and she almost shook him.

"Shinichi... Shinichi's house?"

Kogoro nodded and in the next moment she was out of the agency.

"She could have at least made dinner for me.." he pouted and turned to a channel where Okino Yokõ played.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi turned and faced Megure, who kept staring back.

Satou and Takagi was right behind and Shiratori was probably talking with someone who might have arrived early at the scene.

"So... your house was just lit on fire.. like that?!" he asked and Shinichi nodded nervously.

Protecting the heavy secret with FBI was something he, Haibara and Kaito was obligated to do, since they where all in with something against the Crows.

"Not just like that.. but what I mean to say, is that I didn't see who it was!" he said and hoped that Megure would accept it, wich non of them did.

"Please tell us more Kudou-kun!" Satou said and moved forward, reminding Shinichi of a certain Karate-girl.

"T-there is no m-more to say.." he explained and waved with his hands.

Just then, a man came out of a car, a young man, with a burn-mark covering parts of his face.

Eyeing all of them, he walked over to Shinichi.

"Kudou Shinichi... can you come with us?!" the man said and Shinichi almost jumped into the car to get away from the officers.

Megure turned to him "he is in the middle of a case, as the victim too!"

But the man just glared at the older officer, then he grabbed Shinichi right arm, who yelped and pouted.

"No need to pull... Ak" then he stopped, he almost said the name of this man.

The man eyed him and nodded, then turned to Kaito and Haibara.

"You too!"

Even though Haibara didn't find it surprising at all, Kaito seemed a little more nervous, but walked into the car after Haibara.

Shinichi smiled to Megure "if you would excuse me?!"

Megure stopped him "Kudou-kun" he warned and Shinichi turned to him.

"NEED NOT TO KNOW!" he whispered and Megure let him go in shock.

Then they left.

-.-.-.-.-.-

As Shinichi came out of the car, he was greeted by Jodie, who seemed rather happy of this situation.

"Kudou-kun... you might want to come in fast!" she said and Shinichi nodded, followed by the other three.

As they all exited the elevator, a older man greeted them.

Shinichi nodded and got the same back, then they started moving down the hall as Jodie would tell them what she had just discovered.

"It seems that without Gin, Vodka is rather lost.. like a puppy that lost it's mother..." she explained as they entered a door.

In front of them, trough a window, wich would probably be a mirror-glass, so they could watch the man, but he couldn't see them.

She smiled and then the man, who had gotten them turned and left, only to enter the next room.

Shinichi watched Vodka's nervous face turn into shock, he trembled.

"Y-you?!" Kaito looked at the thick man and then at Shinichi.

"It's kind of sad... if it had been Snake you had caught too.. then.." Shinichi looked at him "then your father could rest in peace right?" he said.

Kaito nodded, not letting his poker-face slip.

Jodie sat down on a chair.

"Everything in that room will be recorded for later use.. now, we can talk!"

Shinichi nodded and sat down beside her, giving her a small chip.

"This contains everything I've managed to get from the Crows so far... there is still something left, but I think I might be able to get that soon!"

Jodie took the chip and walked over to the speaker, Shinichi noticed that a blue button was "on"

"_**She is using voice-changer!"**_ he thought and Kaito looked his way.

Something in his look made Shinichi freeze, turning cold inside, all warmth leaving every small palce of his body.

Then he felt like he was in a air-tight room, he couldn't hear, nor talk.

His breath became erratic and he clenched his fists.

Kaito had looked away and Shinichi felt the air-tight aura around loose, then he shoot up, grabbing Kaito's hand while doing so.

Jodie turned and Haibara just sighted.

"Kaito... come here for a sec... um, Jodie-sensei... do you have any empty rooms.. without any surveillance?" he asked and Jodie nodded, then she gave him a key.

"come back soon!"

Then he leaped out of the room, dragging a yelping Kaito

-.-.-.-.-.-

Using one hand, Shinichi locked the door, throwing the key into a corner of the empty room, he walked fast and close up on Kaito, until they hit the wall.

Kaito looked shocked and almost scared.

He clamped his hands on the wall, surrounding Kaito totally.

"S-Shinichi?" Kaito blurted out and was blushing.

"Tell me... tell me why you ignored me yesterday?!" Shinichi demanded and stared Kaito straight into his eyes.

Kaito struggled to keep up with the detective, but looked away.

"W-what are you talking about?" he mumbled.

The dim light in the room making Shinichi's body look more like a shadow or a ghost.

Shinichi bit back the urge to hit him, then he tilted his head close to Kaito's neck, licking him.

Kaito gasped and held back a moan.

"S-Shinichi.." he said slowly, reaching out to move Shinichi, but Shinichi quickly held his hands back at the wall and with only one hands, forcing him to stay where he was.

Shinichi glared at the magician, who yelped as he licked lower.

"S-Shinichi!" Kaito gasped.

"Tell me!" Shinichi demanded and bit his skin softly, not to hard to make it hurt, but enough to leave a mark.

Kaito held back his tears as he finally got a hand free, grabbing Shinichi hair and pulling him up.

Shinichi yelped and let Kaito's other hand go.

Wich gave him the opportunity to hug Shinichi and playfully bite his skin.

Shinichi was shocked and to flustered to even care what Kaito would say.

"I might have been a little jealous..." Kaito whispered.

Shinichi blinked _**"who...?"**_

"_**Tantei-han.."**_ Kaito simply answered and Shinichi moved in shock.

"What?" he yelled at the whimpering magician.

Then Shinichi sighted, slumping against Kaito's shoulder.

"_**I would have forgiven you anyway... baka!"**_

Kaito smiled, then he pulled the other teen up at his height.

"But since you've started this.. you might as well finish!" he said, grinning triumphant when Shinichi turned red and looked down.

Kaito's grin grew and soon he was the one on top.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito and Shinichi entered the room and watched Jodie and Haibara look more confused that ever.

"What is it?" Shinichi asked and sat down.

Jodie looked at him "I just got a phone... some man, apparently called Snake had been found.. he was trying to plan a new way to kill Kaitou KID!" she said and suddenly Kaito burst into a happy laugh.

"YESS!" he shouted and hugged Shinichi, who looked shocked, yet peaceful and pleased.

Haibara watched the teens as Shinichi struggled to get Kaito off of him.

Suddenly, Haibara's phone rang, everyone in the room jumped and Kaito glared accusing at the phone.

Haibara looked at the phone and gave it to him "probably want's to speak with you!"

Shinichi excused himself and walked out, not wanting this ringer the hear what they could hear.

"Yes... this is Kudou Shi..." he began, but was run over by a Osakan dialect.

"Oi Kudou... I just heard 'bout yer house.. what the heck happened?"

Shinichi growled "Hattori... for the first, this isn't even my phone and I don't want to know how you got it... second, I can't tell you right now... wait until I've cleared this up, then we can talk... and I'll hang up now, cause I have something to do!" then he pushed the phone away as a light and obvious angry voice stepped in for Heiji.

"Kudou... damnit, what about Ran, she's been callin' me for half an hour now, not knowin' where ya are... and she can't reach ya on the phone either!"

Shinichi held the phone on a arms length and wondered how Kazuha could sound so much like Ran, but with another dialect though.

"Kazuha... I never intended for that to happen.. my phone was stolen and probably crushed.. I'm not even around the second street anymore, I am really occupied for the moment, so just call Ran and tell her that I'll be back in school tomorrow, okay.. bye!" then he hung up, knowing that Kazuha was probably ranting some colorful stuff and crushing Heiji's phone in the oblivion.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi came back and handed the phone to Haibara, everyone stared at him as he sat down and sighted.

"Who..." Kaito started, but stopped when he noticed an annoyed look that grew onto Shinichi's face.

"Hattori!" he swore low and glared at the glass.

Vodka, who hadn't said anything yet, looked like he was about to faint of shock and horror, the man in front of him, looked calm and composed, yet angry and cold.

Then he turned to Jodie "since Hattori knows about me and Haibara... I have to tell him about this... although it has to wait!"

Jodie sighted "okay.. one thing though... there's a password on that chip of yours... I'm not good a cracking passwords!"

Shinichi grinned and stood up "it's not an important password so... it's Rebellions!"

Jodie stared before she turned away, typing in the words on the computer, it was quickly drawn to be wrong.

Shinichi sighted "I meant... _Rebellions_!"

She turned "why English?" Shinichi shrugged his shoulders and looked at the men trough the window "easy to remember... since I think that that's what we are!"

_-.-.-.-_

Do I need to tell ya more... I wanted to kill Snake, but figured that even though Gin and Vermouth is dead, I could end Kaitou KID's journey in a pleasant way!

It might not be updates tomorrow... cus' I haven't finished 10th chap yet T-T

please be patient and hope that the plot-bunnies don't kill me!


	18. Tales about the Lost one

I have to disclaim this for the sake of my imagination, my computer and my brain.

Authors note: well... I've been having trouble getting on net now-days, my mom is giving me a scowl after another about updating, saying she won't let me do it... of course I still do (being me is being evil X3)

I made or forced Shin-chan and Kaito to make up... it was fun, really.. hadn't expected them to go all the way though! ^_^'

Shinichi: "baka... it's all your fault!"

Kaito: "nah... I'm actually grateful!"

Me: "Hehe... there ya see Shin-chan!"

Shinichi: "FINE... whatever..." walking off somewhere with a pout.

Me: "good luck Kaito... it seems that ya'll need it!"

Kaito: "heh... thanks!"

Reviews:

James Birdsong: thanks for reading and applauding X3

Enjoy~

_-.-.-.-_

Tales about the Lost one.

In the end, no one got anything out of Vodka, but it was not like it mattered.

The chip that Shinichi had brought, told them more than he could ever have told and Vodka was soon given over to CIA, wich was the last time they saw him.

This was all over in the matter of two days and Shinichi could easily enough return to his old life, if only he had been smarter.

As Shinichi and Kaito entered the classroom the next day, he hadn't actually expected everyone to attack him with questions though.

Ran was first up, quickly followed by that loud-mouthed Sonoko.

But by then everyone was shouting and talking to him, so the only thing he made out was something about fire, house, girlfriend and... castles?

Shinichi sighted and was, like the rest of the class, scared to hell and back when Jodie, their English teacher entered the room.

Wich followed to a tense and doomed air in the class the rest of the day.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi sighted and put both hands behind his head while walking down the road, AWAY from school.

Ran had been dragged off by Sonoko, it didn't bother him though.

Kaito where humming a song behind him, wich made him halt.

He turned slowly and stared at Kaito with eyes that screamed horror.

"That song..." he began and Kaito grinned.

"Nanatsu no ko... what about it?" he asked, Shinichi grew into a lighted shade of pale, wich Kaito got worried about.

"Is there something about that song?" he asked.

Shinichi got back to earth and felt his heart jump over several beats.

"T-that song... Kaito, don't... that.. t-that song belongs to the Crows!"

This made Kaito freeze, closing his almost gaping mouth shut.

A girl-voice from behind caught the frozen boys attention, as they turned and faced a couple of children, three of them was smiling, one was hiding a little and the one who spoke, looked puzzled, yet she was, failing at hiding a terrified look on her face, Haibara.

"Kudou-kun... Kuroba-kun... why do you two?" she began, but soon enough the other children was past her, almost up in Shinichi's face.

"Hey Kudou Shinichi-sama... what's so scary about Nanatsu no ko?" Ayumi, the girl asked.

Shinichi flinched when she mentioned the name, but smiled and shook his head, trying to ignore the -sama.

"Nothing... why are you guys here anyway?" he asked and tried to change the subject, what was so nice about these children, wich Shinichi been with a lot as Conan, they where so easy to manipulate and that way, when they where in eager to talk, it was easier to change a subject.

Kaito watched the children go from suspicious and wondering, to exiting and over hyper kids, talking in ove each other.

Kaito sighted and made a magic trick to get their attention, wich he did pretty well.

"Listen up guys.. if you talk like that, neither of us will get what you say.. okay, you first Ayumi-chan!" he said and smiled with the oh-so-irritating charm smile he used as KID, Shinichi glared at the said-thief and vowed to suck so much blood right before a heist, then Kaito wouldn't be able to meet up because of low blood-preasure.

Of course, both Kaito and Haibara noticed the look, that told them about a bloody murder and myhem was soon going to happen if not Kaito calmed down like ten or maybe hundred notch.

After twenty minutes of talking, the kids was to leave when Kaito's eyes fell upon the kid that was just stalking behind like a puppy behind it's master.

Green eyes, with a fuzzy and wild brown hair that could fight against Kaito's hair.

But the difference between them was that the kid had freckles and long hair on each of his parting on his forehead.

His usual glee popped out and he bent down to the kid.

"What's your name?" he asked and hoping the kid wouldn't get scared and run away, though he didn't scream and run, he did jump mildly, then glare back at the magician, who shivered of the look.

"_**Like another certain scientist!"**_ he desided and Haibara sneezed behind him, wich made him laugh.

Shinichi was trying not to laugh, mostly because of the evil glare she sent them.

"_**This can't get any worse now!"**_ Shinichi thought en between his sights as he tried to hold Haibara off from killing Kaito, who hid behind Genta of all people.

"Yo Kudou!" a more relaxed voice called from behind and Shinichi cursed out loud.

"_**Damnit... why does everything I say end up real?!"**_ he looked up and damned the person who let this happen to him right now.

He turned and faced his counterpart, Hattori Heiji, the High School detective of West, looking like he had all the time in the world.

"Hattori!" he hissed under his breath, then pulled Kaito out of Haibara's murderous intended claws.

Shinichi turned to the children, when Ayumi smiled.

"This is Seto... Fujoan, he doesn't speak that much, but he has just joined out club!" she chirped and Shinichi vowed to never make another club like that again, EVER!

"_**Ahaha... they probably forced him!"**_ Kaito thought and Shinichi burst into a laugh, everyone except Kaito, who had within seconds gotten an elbow into his side was staring at the laughing teen.

He smiled at them and sighted "sorry.. Kaito just..." then he stopped, like he could actually tell them that he and Kaito was telepathic.

Kaito smiled and shook his head, resulting by grabbing Shinichi right hand and dragging him and Heiji down the street.

"We'll see you guys later!" he chirped and then they rounded a corner.

The kids watched them disappear, thinking of them as weird and then forgetting it, although a pair of green eyes where fixed on the corned where the teens had just passed.

Haibara watched him, slowing down, she was eventually by his side.

"No need to worry, they are to be trusted..." she whispered so the rest of the gang wouldn't hear them.

"That's not what I'm worried about..." Seto whispered back.

Haibara looked at him, her imagination going a little wild.

"Then what?" she asked and Seto shook his head.

"I don't know, there's something about those two, it's not that they looks so alike, there's something different about them, they have a odd aura and weird behaviour!"

Haibara snorted "that's not new about Kudou-kun... what's left to be odd about him?!"

Seto looked down "like he... he isn't human..." Haibara stopped, then she snorted again _**"you are certainly right, those two have survived and gotten away from death several times already... it's weird if they keep this up... but still, it is a little fishy!"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Okay Hattori... know tell me, what the heck are you doing here?" Shinichi asked as he stared at Kaito who was trying to devour a semi-sized chocolate ice-cream in a splitt-second, he almost managed to do it too.

Heiji watched the ice-cream devouring and then, while ruffling Shinichi's hair, to both Vampire's annoyance.

"Ya know.. I was kind of worried for ya, but ya don't seem so bad to me!" he said, Kaito glaring at the half-eaten strawberry ice-cream Heiji had, wanting to make it explode right in front of the Osakan, making him pink.

Shinichi swore mentally when he noticed Kaito's murderous look.

Heiji didn't see it and only grinned as Shinichi snorted "of course... what did you expect baka!"

Heiji ignored the last word and smiled more "so how's it between ya and nee-chan... she was pretty worried?!" this made the teens choke, one in his ice-cream and one without any thing than air.

Shinichi tried to calm his breath "there's nothing between me and Ran... there has never been!" he stated, hoping Heiji would stop talking about Ran.

But Heiji's eyes told him that he didn't believe him.

Kaito, who had stopped talking when Heiji had started, just stared away.

Oh... pretty flowers and girls who pick them, wonder what they'll do if I flip their skirts... on 20 meters distance?! He thought as that betraying imagination of his ran off to some paradise ment for stupid people.

Suddenly someone screamed, a familiar girl-voice.

Shinichi froze "Sonoko!" then he and Kaito set off, Heiji hot on their tales.

As the panting teens arrived to a sobbing Sonoko, Shinichi was quick by her side "what is it?" he asked and squat down beside her.

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks as she barely managed to speak.

"Ran... Ran was... she was kidnapped!" then she broke into another session of crying and didn't even notice Shinichi, who had almost turned to stone.

Kaito had gotten his phone, having the police on speed-dial was pretty good at times like this!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Megure hurried out of his car and made his way trough the mass of people.

As he came to what was supposed to be a scene, he first noticed Shinichi standing alone by the start of a small path en between two buildings, holding something.

Kaito was leading Sonoko over to the nearest bench and Heiji was already asking people.

He sighted, he knew they where smart and good at what they where doing, but handling a kidnappings case on his own, it irritated him a lot.

Of course Takagi and Satou didn't, they where just happy that they could get some help.

As Megure closed up to Shinichi, who didn't seem to be aware of them suddenly spoke.

"It's good you came Megure-keibu.." he said and all three stopped.

"How?" Takagi asked, dumbfounded.

Shinichi turned and gave them a halfhearted smile.

"I've known you been here since you came out of the car!" he stated, not telling them that he had been aware of them since they left the police-station.

Satou looked around and wondered out loud when Kogoro might show up.

Shinichi swallowed "he is already here.. or he just came!" looked over the heads of many people, a tall man was already striding trough the mass and looked like he was about to commit a mass-murder.

Shinichi swallowed again and almost ran off.

Just then Heiji arrived too "Megure-han..." he nodded as a greeting as a hand grabbed his shoulder, pushing him away, Kogoro seemed to only have his wanting-to-see-blood eyes on Shinichi who backed off while raising his hands in defence.

"H-hey.. Oyaji... I weren't even here... so please don't punch me just yet.." Shinichi started, but soon enough his face met a fist, then he felt the cold ground healing the wound on his lip.

He sat up slowly, people around them had gasped and moved loud when Kogoro had hit him, Kaito, who on distance had heard and felt it was soon by Shinichi's side.

"Oi... Mouri-san... what's the deal, we weren't even here when it happened!" he said coldly, glaring at the older man, who seemed like Kaito was just another wall between him and Ran.

But the officers had gotten a hold on him, so the teens was safe, for now.

"Please calm down Mouri-san!" Megure said and watched the teens from a distance.

Shinichi smiled to Kaito, who looked worried and was probably asking about the wound on his lip.

Sonoko had been taken away by Takagi and Satou was heading towards the teens.

"Kudou-kun... can you come here please?" Megure asked and Shinichi was soon by him.

"What Megure-keibu?" he asked.

"Even though I know you care for Ran-san... I won't let you be on this case!" he said and Shinichi stopped, then he protested.

But Megure couldn't be turned, so by Kaito's force, he gave up.

"Fine... don't come to me if you don't find out a thing!" Shinichi said rather loudly and stomped away, followed by Kaito.

As they left the scene, Shinichi heard Megure asking Heiji for help.

It wasn't that it troubled him, it made him angry that Megure didn't trust him enough to give him a clear sign for this.

Kaito eyed his friend and lover.

"It might be for the best..." he said, Shinichi turned at glared.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... you clearly care for Ran-chan... that's why I think that if the opportunity gets, you might end up killing someone!"

Oh how Shinichi wanted to brake Kaito's neck at the comment, but chose not to.

"Hey Kaito..." Shinichi started and made Kaito stop.

Their eyes met and he blushed, Kaito grinned and pulled on the detectives hand.

"Come on... Kaa-san will be working late tonight... she will be finished with it 10 am!" then dragging the blushing teen home and to a waiting bed.

Unknown of them, a shadow of a black clothed person disappear from a nearby roof, a person they didn't want to encounter.

_-.-.-.-_

Nanatsu no ko.... I was thinking of that song lately.... cus... I just downloaded the last movie from DC – the Raven Chaser...

Really good movie... I five it a A+!!!! sorry... back to the story... have anyone figured out who that shadow is??


	19. Tales about the Living one

I disclaim DC and MK...

_-.-.-.-_

Chapter 11.

Tales about the Living one.

Shinichi groaned, opening his eyes slowly and pushing a hand in front as to cover him from the sun that was floating in trough the half-open curtains.

He sat up, looking around in the large room, not recognizing it.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his and he was pulled down on the bed, he turned his head and annoyingly glared at the Vampire thief beside him.

"What?" he asked.

Kaito smiled sleepy and hugged Shinichi by holding around his waist and slowly drifting off to sleep again.

Shinichi sighted and brushed a hand trough Kaito's hair.

"What time is it?" Kaito whispered.

Shinichi turned to the nightstand "10 am..."

Kaito almost jumped out of bed, leaving a shocked Shinichi behind.

"Crap... Kaa-san is soon back!" he said loudly and Shinichi started to laugh, Kaito stopped and eyed the Vampire detective.

"Are you worried about Ran-chan?" he asked and the smile on Shinichi's face died, he looked down and sighted, his eyes turned as sad as his friends thoughts was.

Kaito blinked and then jumped cheerfully into the bed.

"Come on... lets get dressed and get down... we can talk about that later, or if you don't want to le..." he didn't get to finish his sentence as Shinichi pushed a hand over his mouth.

"Finish that sentence and I'm going to test the wood-stick-theory on a certain thief!"

Kaito swallowed and nodded.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomiko came in from the front-door and heard a yelp from upstairs.

Seconds later Kaito leaped down the stairs and crashed face first into the floor.

She gaped when Shinichi jumped down the stairs and jammed a fist into the floor right beside Kaito's head.

As they kept staring on each other, Tomiko sighted and both teens stopped.

Shinichi backed off and Kaito shoot up, they both blushed and she just had to laugh.

Kaito blinked "Kaa-san?"

Tomiko's laugh died into a giggle and soon she was silent.

"Nothing... just don't kill each other... dinner in one hour!" she said and disappeared off to the kitchen.

Shinichi sighted and walked over to the stairs, then he pulled something out off the backpack he had put some stuff in yesterday.

He pulled out the scroll and showed it to Kaito.

"Want to go trough it?!" he asked and Kaito glared at the scroll.

"When?" Shinichi sighted again "right before Gin came... if it hadn't been for that, I might not have seen them coming!"

Kaito nodded and took Shinichi's left hand "lets go!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi opened the scroll and both looked at it.

"Why is it in English?" Kaito asked, Shinichi shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know... probably so that everyone will be able to understand right?!" he stated and looked trough the text quickly.

"Hm..." was all that came though.

Kaito stared at him "hey.. Shin-chan!"

Shinichi looked up at him and smirked "you don't understand?"

Kaito glared "of course I understand English... baka!"

Shinichi chuckled and looked down at the scroll again.

"Yeah thats right... you've already read it!" he said after some minutes and Kaito blinked "how did you..." "your mother!" Shinichi replied fast.

Kaito sighted "I only read the two upper lines, the rest was left to read later... because of the Osaka-thing right?" Shinichi nodded and they both looked down at the scroll.

As they read lower, they both blushed more vividly.

Kaito didn't read as fast, but got the same point out of it all.

_Vampire Rules_

_A Vampire cannot die._

_One human-year is one hundred Vampire years._

_All Vampire's have their own special power._

_Lovers have a given ability for telepathy._

_A Vampire does not kill for blood._

_Vampire's needs blood at least once a month after the first Tip._

_A Vampire's virginity is a way to open up for more powers._

_Losing Virginity isn't dangerous, unless it's with a human._

_Vampire's are feared and hunted._

_There is two types of Vampire Hunters: _

_The Killing type, who kills whenever._

_The Pet type, takes Vampires as ''pets''_

_Garlic and other types of ''killing'' is not dangerous, but it might burn a little._

_Be aware of closed areas on full moons._

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi had by the night, read the scroll twelve times.

Kaito had gotten bored eventually and went to get some snack.

He came in trough the door with a tray full of tasting food and Shinichi looked up, then he stared at the tray.

Cups of cacao, with cream and chocolate on top, chocolate cakes and sandwiches.

He didn't even bother to look at it again, when Kaito sat down beside him and didn't even think of asking him if he wanted anything at all.

As the clock on the wall signaled midnight, Kaito had by all means finished all the food on the tray and was cuddling Shinichi into a hug.

He didn't protest though, just laid there, resting his head against Kaito's warm chest.

The table in front of them was occupied by a lot of papers in a mess, the scroll and the tray on top, but some papers had already made it to the floor.

The warm light from the candle that was standing on the table, was the only light-source except the fireplace and gave off an old yet nostalgic feeling to the two lovers.

1am Tomiko entered the room to tell the teens to get to their beds, but stopped when she noticed, not only the mess, but how they where sitting.

Cuddled up to each other, Kaito held around Shinichi, the fire in the fireplace was dying out and the candle had long ago burnt out.

She sighted and smiled pleased, she got a blanket and pulled it around them, thus they cuddled even closer and looked more like twins than friends.

Tomiko put some more wood into the fireplace and left the room with a smile on her face.

"_**Kaito looks really happy, I'm glad..."**_ she thought, not even thinking of asking why he was so close to Shinichi, she already figured of course and she didn't blame or hate them for that.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito opened his eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" he asked, not recognizing the room, he was siting on a large bed and looking out the long French windows in front of him as a hand grabbed his and pulled him backwards, Kaito had expected it to be Shinichi, but was shocked when it wasn't.

"What's with you Kuroba-kun... your brain finally cracked?" this voice and body belonged to his friend and nemesis Hakuba Saguru.

Kaito felt his face drain of all color "H-Hakuba?" he shrieked and tried to get out of his grip.

Hakuba sat up, twisting the trembling thief under him, leaning onto and licked the other's neck.

Kaito yelped and just trembled more, in fear.

Kaito screamed and looked up into the roof with eyes filled with tears, feeling warm hands kreeping up his waist and up to his shoulders.

Hakuba trusted into the thief again and Kaito screamed once more, he wanted to wake up, he wanted to leave and get away from this nightmare.

Get away now!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito's quiet screams had woken Shinichi from his more peaceful dreams.

One look on the other Vampire's face told him enough and his shook Kaito gentle, then he shook him harder, so hard that they made contact by forehead against nose.

Shinichi let Kaito go and held his hurting nose, Kaito was blinking at him, his petrified and scared eyes stopped Shinichi "Kaito?" he asked.

Suddenly Kaito lunged at Shinichi, seaking warmth and comfort.

Shinichi stared at him, then he hugged him.

Then he felt something wet against his skin, he looked down and Kaito's teary face showed great horror and fear.

"What is it Kaito?" he asked and wondered if Kaito had a nightmare about fish or something.

"I don't... I don't want to meet him again..." Kaito squeaked.

Shinichi gaped "who... Hattori... I've already told you..." "H-Hakuba..." Kaito cut him off with this simple word.

Then it hit him "Kaito... did Hakuba do something to you?" he asked, his voice shaking in suspiciousness and anger.

Kaito looked up, his whole body was shaking, his eyes showed nothing but great fear and something bad that happened.

Shinichi sighted "did you have a nightmare about Hakuba?" he asked.

Kaito nodded weakly, digging his face into Shinichi's chest, who folded his arms around the trembling thief.

"What happened?" he asked gently, hoping it would shake the teen more.

"H-he... he raped me..." Kaito whispered into the room, a certain ghost appeared beside them with a murderous look on his face.

Shinichi blinked, eyes widening "he what... what happened between you two actually?" he asked, Kaito looked up, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Hakuba..." he whispered deadly quiet into the room "he kissed me..."

Shinichi felt his mouth open and close _**"where did I put that gun I used to **__**kill Gin with again?"**_ he thought and now both father and detective had a murderous plan towards Hakuba, who, for the moment was sneezing in his sleep.

Kaito looked up and noticed the look on Shinichi's face, then he hugged him.

"Don't even think about killing anyone Shinichi... I don't want you in prison... not for protecting me!" he whispered.

Shinichi snorted "and what should I do if he actually rapes you?" he asked and Kaito went pale as ice "d-don't mention it... please..." he pleaded and dug deep into Shinichi's chest again.

Shinichi just sighted "fool.." he hugged the thief and kissed his head, digging his nosed into Kaito's hair, he smelled the sweet smell of Kaito's always chocolate smelling hair.

Touichi gave him a nod before leaving, Shinichi, who nodded back, cuddled the teen in his arms before they both fell into a light sleep.

"_**I will always protect you... forever when we both live, I will make sure of it, even if you'll end up as the only living one!"**_

_-.-.-.-_

I'm EVIL~ and I know that oh-so damn well too...

If Hakuba ever lays a hand on Kaito, I will personally hunt him down and torture him to death and I know about ten or twenty ways to do so .

Anyway... I will keep it up... sorry for not updating in a LOOONG time, but a writers-block is a sadistic way to keep me from writing...


	20. Tales about the Final Show

I disclaim...

Tomyo: "Squeal... it's soon finished" XD

Shinichi: "Where's Ran?"

Tomyo: "Like I would tell you, your going to find out soon anyway!"

Shinichi: "Whatever..." sight.

Kaito: "Shin-chan, do you care for Ran-chan anymore?"

Shinichi: Do you care for Hakuba anymore?"

Kaito: "Touche!"

Shinichi: "I do in fact care Baka... I'm not just so sure she'll... (censored)

Tomyo: "Sorry... Shin-chan almost spoiled ya there... so I censored it" X3

Reviews:

Jenny: I'm glad ya like it ^_^

I might ask for those creative ways.. ?

Thanks again X3

Ps... since ya like Shin x Kai so much, why not read my new story... Coincidence or just love? it's M rated, but personally I think it's good! ^_^ (blush)

Enjoy~

_-.-.-.-_

Chapter 12.

Tales about the Final Show.

Kaito entered the kitchen to find his mother mixing something together in a hurry, she didn't even turn "good morning Kaito!" she said.

Shinichi sat by the table and was reading in some papers, not turning either "about time you got up!" he commented and Kaito snapped a finger at him.

Seconds later, Shinichi's hair was colored with a light blue-green color, with matching cat ears on top.

".O!" he growled and got up, he leaped at Kaito, who laughed and got away by an inch.

"Don't get so mad Shin-chan... you look really cute!" this only made Shinichi angrier, his eyes burned in hatred and anger, right now, he only wanted the death of a certain thief.

Suddenly Kaito flashed with a card in front of Shinichi, who took it and read it, shouted, then he looked at Kaito in shock "what's the meaning of this?" he asked, Tomiko coming over and was reading over his shoulder.

She didn't make any sound, but she was obviously shocked.

"Tonight, I'm going to make a Show that will amaze even Otou-san!" Kaito said, grinning from ear to ear.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi walked into the police office and found Takagi siting by himself, doing some paperwork.

He walked over and slumped down on the chair in front of his desk.

Takagi jumped high and stared at him "K-Kudou-kun... don't scare me like that!" he said and Shinichi nodded, blushing.

Suddenly a young officer stumbled trough the front doors.

He ran around, wailing for someone to listen to him.

Shinichi and Takagi stood up, they used half an hour to calm the officer down before he gave them a small card.

Takagi looked at it and shouted out, then he turned to Shinichi.

"Kaitou KID sent out another card!" he said, Shinichi snapped the card and played shocked "your right... that's one weird note though..."

Come!

and

See!

Laugh!

and

Salute!

When the glorious Lion dies.

I will appear.

The sad Tear shall be mine.

And the Virgin will be born.

Today, I will go.

No more gems for you to receive!

Goodbye!

Kaitou KID

(KID doodle with a sad smile instead of a grin)

Shinichi took up his phone and started to type on it.

After ten minutes both Hakuba and Nakamori Ginzô appeared, both looking like they've just ran a mile or more.

Shinichi sighted and gave Nakamori the card.

As they read the card, Shinichi stared into Hakuba's neck, he somewhat found it frustrating that Hakuba could still act the way he did after he kissed Kaito.

Suddenly he found the urge to just kick him out of the station, but seriously, he didn't want to get in jail because of that Brit.

Hakuba and Nakamori looked like their brain's where collapsing, Shinichi was amused and after two hours, he desided to help them, even though he knew he didn't have time for that.

"I've deciphered the note long ago you know... do you want to know?"

Hakuba turned, Nakamori where already ranting something about stupid detective's but Shinichi ignored it with a smirk.

Hakuba finally nodded and Shinichi opened his mouth to talk when Takagi looked over Nakamori's shoulder "that doodle from KID looks kind of sad!" he commented and Hakuba nodded "I noticed too.."

Shinichi smiled amused "that's because he is resigning... quiting... ending his thief carrier!"

All the other occupants in the room stared at him "how..."

Shinichi sighted in irritation, sometimes people could be really stupid.

"Look.. those letters first.. it's 24 letters together, like 24 o'clock... midnight... when Leo becomes Virgo means 23rd August... the Sad Tear... it's probably the Gem of Tears and in addition, the Virgin is born is that it'll go from 23rd to 24th August..."

Shinichi took a deep breath before explaining further.

"Those two next lines... literally means that he will quit.. then of course good bye and that sad doodle confirmes it!"

The others nodded, but Hakuba where a little suspicious "how did you guess all that?"

Shinichi sighted and hid his nervousness "I'm smart you know... I guess it comes with how I like to decipher stuff..." then Nakamori ranted "okay... that's... THAT'S TONIGHT!?" he bailed and Hakuba spun around "yeah... we have to search for the Gem of Tears..."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito landed softly on the roof, looking around he smirked and changed into a officer-uniform, being trained by Shinichi did help though.

"_Remember.. there is no way a police officer can remember his whole ID-number... okay?!"_

Kaito smirked even more, looking more evil than the... ''KID'' smirk.

Suddenly he heard Nakamori's rant really close and froze, then he forced himself to calm down.

As Nakamori appeared, with both Shinichi and Hakuba in tow, Kaito tried not to pull off a prank there and then.

He adjusted ''his'' badge and waited for the incoming question.

Nakamori finally reached him and Kaito in his ''officer'' uniform blinked as the older man pulled the badge "your ID?" he asked, probably half-expecting him to give the whole shit.

Kaito nodded, then he ''sweated'' "eh... it's 132.. and 73 um... sorry.. I, the ID is on the badge.. I kind of.." then the badge was pushed hard back to him "it's okay..." then they walked off, Kaito and Shinichi looked amused at each other before they turned back to their ''job''

-.-.-.-.-.-

The clock ticked slowly towards midnight, but Hakuba still seemed to have a reason to just walk off with the other two, Kaito kept a closed eye on the Brit though, not knowing what he might do this time.

Shinichi seemed to give Hakuba the oddest looks sometime when he talked, but Kaito couldn't shake off the feeling of an oncoming storm from the vampire.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi grabbed onto Hakuba's arm and held him back.

"Huh... Kudou-san?" he asked and turned, Shinichi stared coldly at him and pointed towards a empty corridor "I want to talk with you... alone!" he hissed and dragged the shocked teen towards it.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"What tha... Kudou-san?!" Hakuba yelped as Shinichi pushed him hard against a wall.

Shinichi didn't say anything, just kept glaring at the British teen.

"Kudou-san?" Hakuba's voice called into him and he fell back to reality again.

"Huh.. oh, I want to know something.." he hissed.

Hakuba stared in confusion "what about?"

"Kaito!" Shinichi lowered his voice even more, his whole body was trembling in anger, he wanted to hit the other, but dared not.

"What about Kuroba-kun?" Hakuba's voice was low too, but it had a certain nervousness and tense cling to it.

"You know what I'm talking about Hakuba... he told me... what, what are your feelings for him?" he gave Hakuba a death-glare, a glare that would make anyone obey.

Hakuba swallowed "what do you mean?"

"Stop playing stupid... I've had enough of those kind of people!"

"Em.." was all Hakuba managed to say.

Shinichi dug his fingers deeper into Hakuba's shoulders, who hissed lightly and stared back "okay okay... I guess I like him... okay?"

Shinichi suddenly shut his mouth, eyes turning hard as stone, yet they where burning with such hatred and anger that no one had ever seen.

Hakuba paused and blinked, for a second, just for a split second, he thought Shinichi's eyes had turned red, it must have been his imagination.

But the next thing that happened wasn't just his imagination playing a prank on him.

Shinichi lifted Hakuba up, then slammed him hard against the wall, Hakuba slid down on the floor, in pain and shock _**"what..."**_

Shinichi crouched beside him "if you ever touch him again... I'm going to kill you!" he hissed low under his breath, then he stood up, turning away to leave.

Hakuba got up slowly, hissing in pain.

He reached out his hand and grabbed Shinichi's, who spun around.

"Kudou-san... do you like him?" he asked, Shinichi blushed hard and looked away, then back at him, with two stubborn blue eyes.

"More accurate... I love him... he's my partner, my lover and my friend... so don't you dare to do anything at all... understand?!"

Hakuba sighted "yeah... I guess I do.." then he let Shinichi go.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kato watched the teen come back, Hakuba was just walking slowly behind an irritated Shinichi _**"what did you do to him... brake his brain?"**_

Shinichi jolted lightly, then his eyes made their way to Kaito.

"_**Nothing... just talked.."**_ Kaito knew the other teen was well aware off Kaito's good hearing, so to actually get out of that range was well good.

"_**Was it about what I told you?"**_ he asked.

Shinichi jumped slightly _**"what about what?"**_

Kaito sighted, obviously irritated, wich Shinichi noted in his mental that-is-scary-book.

"_**I bet you did Shinichi... I told you not to fuss about it!"**_

Suddenly the clocked ticked on 12 and Kaito smirked, the first chime sounded, he backed off, so did Shinichi, who smiled evil.

2nd chime, Shinichi pulled up a small device.

3rd chime, Kaito moved towards the Gem of Tears.

4th chime, Hakuba noticed that Shinichi was acting oddly.

5th chime, people, including Sonoko started to call for their KID-sama.

6th chime, Hakuba turned to Shinichi.

7th chime, Shinichi pushed a button and the light went off.

8th chime, Kaito pulled up behind the Brit and forced him to take a sleeping-pill.

9th chime, Hakuba was leaned to a wall by Shinichi.

10th chime, Kaito dragged off his ''uniform''

11th chime, Shinichi shook his head and pushed another button, the light came on again.

12th chime and Kaito appeared in front of the mass of people.

"Kaitou KID!" Nakamori ranted and glared at the smiling thief, who bowed to his fans and not-fans.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today will be my last Heist..." he said loud as he would always do.

People stopped their cheering and started to whisper and mumble them between, Kaitou just shook his head "but.." he said and everyone turned to him with a hopeful look shining trough their eyes.

"In eight years, I will come back... today will just be the start of another break... I'm taking a vacation, or at least a pause..."

All of his fans cheered and clapped with their hands, some anti-KID people sighted and didn't know what to do anymore.

"Anyways... why not steal the Gem of Tears as my last one hm?" he said and all his fans laughed, Nakamori looked like was about to explode, Shinichi just sighted and looked at the Gem, it was red, in fact, by all the research that Kaito had done, they had found out that the Gem of Tears might be Pandora's Gem.

Kaito jumped high as the KID-force tried to capture him, Nakamori ranted something along the line of taking KID, gems and a irritatingly missing detective, Kaito smirked "oh my... couldn't Tantei-san make it today?!" he laughed as Nakamori almost threw something at him.

Shinichi had to smile at that comment, then he was when Kaito turned to him "but at least Tantei-kun could make it hm?"

Shinichi growled _**"Kaito..."**_ he warned him, just knowing that thief, he would have at least tried to teas him, but this was even forse.

"Too bad you don't like that nickname... Shin-chan!" Shinichi blushed, Kaito had moved closer and half of his fans, that would count all the girls in fact, made giggle-sound and then seemed to hope for something more.

"_**Kaito... just take that damn gem okay?"**_

Kaito smiled and jumped off, leaving a blushing Shinichi _**"of course love!"**_

Kaito made it to the pillar holding the gem quick enough, leaving enough traps for the task-force to fall before even reaching within 5 meters of him.

Even Nakamori was amazed of how much strength Kaito used to get this gem, then with a poff of light purple smoke and Nakamori was colored with a nice purple hair, with matching light purple clothes.

"KID!" Nakamori ranted, but the gem was already secured within Kaito's dress, so he was already on a balcony by then.

"Although..." Kaito started, smiling to the officer "you'll probably be dead by the time I come back, but... this gem, it will not be returned.. since this is the one I've been looking for!" he was holding up the gem, red light shined in to the open room and showed a hidden gem within it.

Nakamori stared at the gem "what tha..."

Kaito shook his head while wavering with a finger in front of him, like a mother telling her child to be more careful on the rode home.

"No no.. Keibu-san.. and by the way.. this gem is the Gem of Tears, but it's real name is... Pandora's Gem" then he activated his glider, before leaping out, only to land at the roof though.

Nakamori stared after the thief "pandora?" he wondered, then Shinichi came up from behind "it's a legendary gem, it's said to have a hidden power, the power of immortality!" then he was gone, probably leaping after Kaito.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaito hovered over his mass of fans, smiling down at them, he held up the gem, like last time, the full moon shone trough it and made the hidden gem show.

People wow'ed, pointed and gaped.

"Since I've secured my last and final gem, I will disappear for now... goodbye my loyal fans!" he bowed and as he talked, he secured the gem, while dove-feathers began to fall from him, then he was gone, only leaving falling feather's, without any poff or smoke.

Hakuba stirred and looked around, cursed when he found out that the gem was already gone, then he leaped for the roof, he jumped out the door and stopped, in front of him, but yet in a distance, Shinichi stood.

Shinichi sighted before he walked towards the edge of the building "I can't wait until I get home..." then he jumped off, Hakuba gaped and ran after the teen, looking over the edge, he noticed that Shinichi landed perfectly and with his body intact, then he ran off with an amazing and almost over-human speed.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomiko hugged her son "finally.." she said and Kaito stopped her with an evil smirk "I promised my fans I would return in eight years!" she gaped and almost shook the teen "you what.. damn it Kaito!" she said, suddenly Kaito pulled out something from his clothes, she stared at it, then she gaped and covered her mouth with a hand, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Is that..." she began, Kaito nodded "yes... the gem that Otou-san was killed because off..."

The front door opened and Shinichi came trough.

"Oh.. Kaito, your home already?" he asked and noticed the gem, then he smiled "your going to destroy it?" he added.

Kaito nodded, then he turned to his mother "together!" he said.

Tomiko turned to him, then she smiled sad, she did as she was told though, both Kuroba's was unaware of the man that appeared beside Shinichi, who smiled, looking up at the ghost, he nodded and turned to Kaito and his mother "just so you know... there's someone else here..." he said and both jumped high, Kaito hid the gem and Shinichi started to laugh.

"Not like that Kaito... I'm sorry, you probably can't see him.. wait a sec!" then Shinichi closed his eyes, in the next second, the ghost could be seen by both Kuroba's.

Tomiko was more that shocked, she stared at the half invisible, late husband of hers "T-Touichi?" she asked, the man nodded and smiled with a sad and yet pleased smile _**"thank you Shinichi.. it was my final wish.. I'm glad you made it come trough..."**_

Shinichi shook his head _**"I could at least do that much!"**_

Then something bumped to the floor and Kaito shouted.

"Kaa-san..." then he almost laughed "she fainted when she saw Otou-san!" he said, the other two men sighted and went over to the unconscious Kuroba.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomiko stirred, hot tea with the smell of strawberry reached her nose _**"the tea Touichi made me when he was still alive?!"**_ she wondered and turned to find the source, then she gaped, Kaito was siting calmly on a chair and was drinking tea?!

Kaito noticed her at once and smiled "you finally woke up, Otou-san is still here.. Shinichi went to get some tea for you too.." his voice was calm and composed, more than it had ever sounded in fact.

"Kaito... somehow..." "he recently grew up?" Shinichi finished as he came in, a happy smile put on his face, though it was real.

Tomiko smiled back and nodded, Shinichi reached out a tray with some tea and some snacks on, Tomiko smiled even more when he gave her a cup of hot tea "here... Kaito, do you still have it?" he asked and turned to the teen.

Kaito nodded and pulled out the gem "we don't have much time, it can only be destroyed under the light of the full moon and the moon will soon go away!" then he placed it on the blankets and Tomiko eyed the gem for a moment "to think that this thing actually killed Touichi?!"

Shinichi turned to her "indirectly... yes!"

She eyed the two of them, then she noticed the ghost that was sitting on her right side "Touichi?" she asked, the man looked at her, eyes only showing happiness and peace.

"Yes?" his voice echoed in the room for a second.

"Where are you going after this?" she asked, all the men stared in shock at her, before Touichi answered "I'll be here... always, I won't leave until Kaito dies!"

"_**Haha... as if I would ever die..."**_ Kaito thought and got a warning glare from the ghost and the vampire.

Tomiko smiled and nodded.

Kaito held Tomiko's hand as they threw the Gem into the floor, bathed in moon-light, it shattered into a milion pieces and turning into a silver-like dust, then it was gone.

"It's gone forever?" Tomiko asked.

Shinichi shook his head "who knows... all I know is that it's Pandora's final show for this century!"

_-.-.-.-_

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.... Tomiko saw her late husband.... WHOOT???

O.o

Anyways.. please R&R... please please please? Tomyo has been a good girl writing this... right?

Shinichi: "not so sure..."

Tomyo: "ugh... go and die.. no wait, ya can't die... go and stuff ya'r head in the toilet!"

Kaito: "Shin-chan is just being a drama-queen that's all!"

Tomyo & Shinichi: "looks who's to talk!"

Kaito: "Weeeeee... I didn't mean it like that!" being chased away by Tomyo and a blushing Shinichi XD


	21. Tales about the Ticking Death

I disclaim DC and MK (evil laugh) but this story and idea is mine.

Authors note: I thought of actually killing that boy Seto for a minute or two, but he is in fact important in the next and last chap\part.

Anyways... hope ya like this... and for ya SetoJouFan... can ya guess who Seto is... I haven't drawn that much of him, but when it gets out on Deviantart... I'll let ya guess and know! X3

Enjoy~

_-.-.-.-_

Chapter 13.

Tales about the Ticking Death.

Shinichi woke up late in the morning, the sun had already passed the windows, but the light reflected from the neighbours' windows and right into his face as he sat up.

Then he remembered, he looked down on his side and saw that Kaito was still sleeping "hehe... even as a vampire he sleeps heavy..."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Good morning..." Shinichi said as he came in to the kitchen, Tomiko turned and smiled, Touichi was right by her, he wasn't fully materialized yet, but soon he would be.

"Good morning Shinichi-kun" she said and turned back to the food she was making, then she stopped, turning to him again, she asked.

"When do you eat?"

Shinichi froze where he stood, he bit his under-lip and swallowed "um..."

Tomiko moved to him "is there something wrong?" she asked worried, Shinichi looked away "nothing... I'm fine, but I think I might have to see a doctor soon..." he tried to explain, but it made Tomiko worry more, she gave him that motherly you-have-to-tell-me-look, the one that Shinichi understood as to obey.

He sat down and sighted "I don't know if Kaito has said anything but..."

Touichi came over and sat down, he looked at Tomiko then he turned to Shinichi "he hasn't told her a thing.. should I wake him up?"

Shinichi shook he head "no need to.. I'll wake him up right now!"

"_**Kaito... get your lazy ass down at the kitchen, your mother is trying to find out about us being vampires... trough my disorder... quick"**_

Kaito shoot up from his bed and literally flew down the stairs.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kaito?" Tomiko sounded surprised of Kaito's sudden appearance.

"K-Kaa-san.." he managed and was quickly by Shinichi's side, who looked back at him with a nervous look on his face.

"_**Kaito..."**_ Shinichi began, but Kaito cut him "Kaa-san.. what do you want to know actually?" Tomiko stared at her son.

"Um... about Shinichi actually... I'm worried about his health.."

Kaito sighted and sat down on a chair beside Shinichi, he looked at his father, who nodded, then at Shinichi who also gave him an approving nod.

"Okay... I don't know if you'll take this seriously, but.. me and Shinichi, we're vampire's!"

"..."

"Kaa-san?"

"... are you serious?" she asked, not know wherever to laugh or to shake the teen.

Kaito nodded, she turned to Shinichi, who also nodded, then she turned to Touichi "so the reason your here..."

Touichi agreed with a nod too, then he turned to the boys "but there's something wrong with Shinichi... that much we can all see!"

Shinichi glared at the man "hmp.."

Kaito turned to him before turning back at his mother "he went to see the school-doctor, he told Shinichi that he has a serious eating disorder... or.." "I can't eat at all!" Shinichi cut the teen off, Tomiko stared at him before she shockingly enough, dragged out a chair, sat down in front and took Shinichi's hands.

"Have you told your parents?" she asked, Shinichi blinked, then he frowned "like I would, Otou-san would probably just laugh and Kaa-san would just.. laugh and become crazy!" he said, anger and hatred filled his voice.

Tomiko looked at him "do they even know what happened to your house?" she asked, Shinichi shook his head "I never called, firstly, I didn't want them to worry... and second, I just had a fight with Otou-san.."

She nodded, then she turned to Touichi, who smiled amused back "what did you do Touichi?" she asked.

Shinichi laughed "just scared Otou-san a little..."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Over in America, Yukiko was looking trough their mail when she noticed a plain white envelope, only Yusaku's name was written on it, in Japanese.

"Yu-chan... you have a letter..." she said, making her voice as cold as she could make it, she still hadn't forgiven him for fighting with Shinichi like he did.

Yusaku barely looked up, shivering by the coldness "who's it from?"

Yukiko turned the letter "um... it's no name, just Nr. 1412"

That's when he shoot up "what?" he snapped the letter from her hands and ripped the envelope open, dragging up a plain note, all that stood was a simple exclamation mark and signed with the same Nr. 1412.

Yusaku cursed and looked even more pale than ever, Yukiko lost her I-will-not-forgive-you-yet-aura wich was replaced by a interested aura.

"Who's it from?" she asked, Yusaku looked up, his whole face showed only terror and fear "it's from Kaitou KID!" he said.

Yukiko shrugged her shoulders "so what... I heard he took a break yesterday!" he shook his head "not that Kaitou KID, the first one, he who was supposed to be dead!"

Yukiko gaped "huh... Touichi?" Yusaku nodded "I doubt his son even knew about this!" she stared at him as the television that was on caught her sight _"and now to international news... several days ago, the house to the famous family Kudou, burnt down to the ground in Japan.."_

Yukiko gaped even more and leaped for the control, then she turned the volume higher, making Yusaku hear about the reportage.

"_The cause of the fire was that an intruder threw a can of gass into the house, he, with two companions was with the son Shinichi Kudou trapped inside, only Shinichi and one of the intruders escaped.. after interrogating the suspect, it came out that the three of them was hunting down and was trying to kill Shinichi, who escaped with some minor injuries... the CIA, FBI and Intercom have after this, with the help of Shinichi Kudou managed to take down a massive organization, though several people still haven't been caught..."_

Yukiko shook her husband hard "Shin-chan, we have to go to Japan... now!" Yusaku stared at the screen, not moving an inch, then he suddenly threw himself out the door of the room, she could hear he scrambled up clothes for a long journey.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi walked out of the house, all the Kuroba's looked after him as he walked down the path to the gate, then he turned to them "I'll probably be back by dawn... or I'll try!" then he walked out of the gate, leaving.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi had come inside the police station when he was almost hauled off by Hakuba and Nakamori, as they forced him down on a chair, they glared at him as he swallowed and blinked.

"What?" he asked and they glared even more "where's Kaitou KID?" they asked and Shinichi gaped "what.. the thief... how should I know?"

Nakamori slammed a hand into the desk, everyone in the room jumped high and turned "no lying Kudou-san..."

Shinichi sweated and opened his mouth to protest when Hakuba said "I know you helped him!" Shinichi closed his mouth and stared at him "what do you mean... I'm a detective!" feeling slightly frustrated.

Hakuba glared "yeah.. but you can still help someone, he got away and that gem was never returned!"

Shinichi sighted "didn't Kaitou KID say that himself... that he wouldn't return that one, is that my fault, I where on the opposite wall of him, he was just jumping around, how could I get to him even if I wanted to?"

Hakuba grinned "but you owe him!" Shinichi gaped "I what?"

"He saved you... remember, in Osaka?!" he said, Shinichi looked down at his lap "y-your right about that... but I don't help out criminal's like that!"

Now he stood up, glaring at the two, then walking off.

Takagi came over to him "oh... Kudou-kun... this way, we might have found out where Ran-san is!" Shinichi nodded, then he held up a hand "I'll be there... I have to do something!"

Then he walked back to Nakamori and Hakuba "I don't have time for your stupid accusing, I have to save someone important to me!"

And with that, he walked off.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Kudou-kun... where did you go?" Takagi asked as Shinichi got into the car.

"Just talking with Nakamori-keibu.. that's all.. come on!" he said and smiled relaxed, Takagi nodded and started the car "Megure just called, they think that Ran-san is being held in a large building just outside Funabashi..."

Shinichi lifted an eyebrow "then let me drive!"

Takagi stared at him "but... your not even 20 yet.."

Shinichi glared "I'm 19 years old.. yes, but I learned to drive from my mother.. come on!" Takagi wondered if he would get into trouble if he let Shinichi drive.

But he obeyed, the next thing he new, the car was moving in over 100 k\h on the motorway, he didn't know how Shinichi managed to get trough all this, because it was full-packed on the road _**"maybe because of the police siren and lights?!"**_ he thought to himself, not knowing that Shinichi was amused by his thinking.

"No need to worry Takagi-keiji... I learned to drive fast in New York!" Shinichi said with a smirk and Takagi gaped, then he turned to the teen "WHAT?" he shouted and Shinichi did a sharp swing and they ended up on a smaller road, they drove over one of the two bridges towards Funabashi, then he sped up.

Takagi held on for dear life and watched car's falling behind the speeding car that was now driven by Shinichi.

His amused grin played every now and then, but Takagi didn't really see it, having trouble with not screaming in terror.

"Kudou-kun!" he shouted and Shinichi looked at him for a moment "what is it Takagi-keiji?" he asked, Takagi looked at him "slow down please.. I think I'm getting car-sick!" he said loud, Shinichi blinked, but slowed down by 20 k\h or so.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Megure looked out on the building "what's keeping Takagi-kun and Kudou-kun?" he wondered just as a car screeched and corned another building, taking a U-turn, he made a perfect swing and was in the next second staning neatly on it's parking place.

Then Takagi leaped out from the side, Megure understood quickly that he wasn't the one to drive this time.

Satou came over and gaped "Takagi-kun?!" he looked up, then he sat down on the ground, running a hand trough his hair "finally out... thank God!" from the driver's side, Shinichi emerged and came over to Megure "we came as quickly as we could..."

Megure sighted "Kudou-kun.. didn't I tell you that every time you drive... DRIVE ALONE!" he yelled into the teens ear.

Shinichi yelped and nodded fast "sorry.. I was just worried about Ran!"

Then Shinichi went over to talk with Shiratori, who seemed to know the situation a little better.

Takagi came over to Megure "what did you mean by that Megure-keibu?" he asked, Satou also wondered.

Megure sighted "Kudou-kun learned to drive from his mother... that says almost everything... she's a beast in the car... and that's not exaggerating, Kudou-kun has only learned the finest skills within handling weapon, driving vehicles and has an IQ on over 400... it's does tell you something, both parents did this his whole childhood, both on Hawai and in America to learn him all this!"

Satou and Takagi nodded amazed "Kudou-kun would end up as a perfect detective!" Satou agreed.

"Yes... to bad he doesn't want to join the police-force though!"

Megure nodded "yeah... unlike his father, who's an author, he wants to be a detective, not write about one!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Shiratori-keiji..." Shinichi said as Shiratori nodded to him.

"Kudou-kun, we know that Ran-kun is inside there, but we don't know where, there's no sign of the kidnapper, nor a ransom note for that matter"

Shinichi nodded, then he turned to the building, spinning a gun on his index finger, he moved towards it.

Shiratori made a shocked squeak and then he said "h-hey.. Kudou-kun, my gun... wait, are you going in?"

Shinichi stopped in front of a small door, he turned and smiled "what does it look like..." then he opened it and walked inside, much to the officers annoyance.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinichi held his breath as he moved further down the small corridor.

Two of the doors where half-shut, but non of them gave any interest for him.

Suddenly a muffled scream reached his ears, it was distant, but not to far away, it was trough two walls 57 meters away.

Shinichi rushed fast and quiet down the corridor until he reached a larger grey and shut door _**"this is it..."**_

He quietly inched the door open, listening to every sound that came.

Heavy breathing, pained hiccups and hard, but quiet sobs.

He moved in and let the door stand open, knowing that the officers outside would hear any gunshot if he fired.

The sounds came closer and he knew that in minutes know, he would reach his final destination.

Shinichi reached some large boxes and peered out from his new hiding spot.

A large man sat on a chair, holding a small sword in his arm wich was covered in blood, opposite of him, a girl sat, she was bending over, but was tied to the chair with thick ropes and Shinichi couldn't see her face because of her hair covering it.

"_**Ran.."**_

Suddenly the man stood up, he smirked and held the sword up against her neck "tell me sweety... and I'll let you go!" he said with a thick and husky voice.

Shinichi almost exploded, what did that man want from Ran of all people?

She didn't look up "no.." she mumbled, barely reaching the man's ears.

"I won't tell anything at all!" she then screamed, making both the man and Shinichi cover their ears in pain.

"_**She's still got voice then!"**_ he thought amused, then he recognized the man, he froze, his whole brain stopped for a moment as the man bent down and whispered slowly "tell me where your detective friend is and you'll live!"

Shinichi growled loud "no need to!" then he stepped into the open area.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The man looked up, slightly surprised when Shinichi suddenly appeared like he was called by magic.

"You..." he growled and the man smirked "nice to see you again!" he commented, Shinichi spat at him "you have no right to kidnap anyone to get to me!" "your right!" another voice joined him and Shinichi spun around "Kaito?" he blurted, the man smirked even more "finally, I thought of taking that other girl too, but I guess I don't have to!"

Kaito growled too and was by Shinichi's side fast "what the heck are you doing here?"

"Reading those officers mind comes in handy sometimes!"

"Kaito!" Shinichi bailed.

Kaito smiled "don't worry, I didn't let them see me!"

Shinichi sighted "so if your hurt, how would they react when they saw you hm?" Kaito shrugged him off.

He turned to the man and glared, eyes turning red and fangs showing.

"Sunoriko-san... why did you kidnap Ran-chan... I kind of thought you would contact us other ways!"

Sunoriko Omata grinned "you remember my name.. who lovely!"

Kaito raised an eyebrow "bastard... I never wanted to remember you!" he almost screamed, Shinichi knew that sooner or later, the officers outside would be alerted by Kaito's shouts.

"Kaito, calm down... seriously.." Kaito glared at him, then he pointed at Ran, who didn't show any sign of life.

"Taking her to safety is first priority..." Shinichi nodded, then he turned to Omata "I have a question... why us?" he asked.

Omata smiled evil "no reason, I haven't tasted blood in a while soo..."

Kaito and Shinichi looked at each other, then Kaito leaped at him, Shinichi drew the gun and pointed at Omata, who smiled and was soon holding the knife against Ran's neck, Shinichi frowned and glared, but didn't do anything to lower the gun.

"Let Ran go Sunoriko-san!" Shinichi ordered, but Omata didn't flinch.

Kaito turned to Shinichi when he felt a huge dark aura from him.

"Shinichi?" he asked as Shinichi stared the man in the eye.

"_Let her go now!"_

Suddenly Omata did so, to his own surprise that is, he looked at the detective, then he cursed "so you've got that ability hm..."

Kaito was quickly there and punched the guy away, lifting Ran up and jumping away, he then disappeared.

"Shinichi, I'll take her outside..." but he didn't manage to do anything when Omata grabbed his foot and threw both him and Ran into the floor.

Shinichi shouted out and fired a shot at the Vampire.

Outside, Shiratori had heard the shout and the shot and was now calling for backup.

"Sunoriko... you bastard, don't you dare to hurt any of them!" Shinichi shouted and fired yet another shot.

Suddenly Shinichi felt a hand trying to grab his jeans.

He spun around and saw right down at Ran, Kaito was in front of them, protecting them.

Shinichi knelt down beside his friend and dragged her into his arms "Ran..." he whispered and she looked up at him, life was slowly slipping away from her body "Shinichi..." she whispered back "I'm sorry... I.. I don't even love you anymore..." she barely managed to say when Shinichi stopped her, even though he was in shock "it's okay, don't say anymore, rest, I-I love someone else so..."

Ran smiled and placed a cold hand on his warm cheek.

"I know... Kaito seems to be very precious to you... please, for me, keep together... and please not tell Conan-kun about this..." then she started to slip away, Shinichi shook her gently, tears was welling up in his eyes "he already knows..." he said blankly, she opened her eyes more, then her eyes too started to well up with tears "so you really where...?"

Shinichi nodded "I'm sorry, I could barely hide it, I'm so sorry, I hurt you so much because of it..." then she placed a finger on his lips, she was hushing him.

"No need too... and if I die now, it'll be for you... right?" she asked, Shinichi smiled as tears ran down his face "yes... I cannot die... I'm a vampire after all!" her eyes widened, then she smiled "no joking please!"

Shinichi greeted his teeth as Kaito slid by them "hurry Shinichi!" he shouted, he nodded back and turned to Ran "but I wont let you die... not today... not yet!" he said, she smiled and hugged him "I know you wont, but I'm already dying... I know it... tell Otou-san... tell him and Kaa-san that I love them... and Sonoko too... and... and I'm sorry for leaving them and you... and that it's not your fault... Shi... Shinichi..." then she closed her eyes as Shiratori and Takagi burst into the room, Shiratori had a new gun and it was pointing directly at Omata, who was in an intence fight with Kaito at the moment, suddenly Shinichi's cry stopped them all.

"No... Ran... Ra... Ran?... no... RAN!" he was hugging her, but the limp body already told them she was gone.

Shinichi let the body of his former love and friend fall softly to the floor, then he turned to Omata "you bastard..." he growled deep.

Kaito looked at him, tears was falling on the detective's face, but red eyes and fangs told him to get a damn long distance away from Omata and him right now.

As he backed off, Shinichi launched on Omata and was quickly digging his hands into Omata's neck, craving for his death right there and then, but he was hit and flew some meters away, quickly onto his feet again, he leaped and set the gun to his forehead, Kaito cried out and stopped him.

"Don't turn into a damn murdered because of him Shinichi!" he shouted, holding Shinichi back, he fought and tried to shoot the man, but Kaito held him back "you... Kaito let me go damnit... that man killed Ran... KAITO!" he shouted, tears falling yet again, eyes turning blue and his body limp.

Kaito sighted and hugged the teen "don't kill because of Ran, she wanted you to live... no?"

Shinichi looked around, Omata was smiling evil at them and then he noticed Shiratori and Takagi staring between them and that man.

"Kudou-kun..." Takagi began as Omata suddenly leaped at them, Shiratori fired a single shot and the man fell dead on the floor.

Kaito looked surprised at him then at Shinichi who sighted "how..?"

Shinichi turned to him, eyes filled with gratefulness and yet so much sadness "he didn't have a Lover... not a partner at all... that's why!"

Kaito nodded, looking down on the body of the late vampire _**"he doesn't turn into dust..."**_ Shinichi hit him gently on the head _**"baka... that's just a story based on the vampire-legend to save us from being found out!"**_

"_**It's finally over?"**_ he asked and Shinichi smiled to him _**"it is... that man was waiting for a death, he knew he was going to die, that's why he bit **__**us... his death clock finally counted to zero"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-

After a week, Ran's funeral was held, after that, it was a memorial ceremony, Shinichi was a little shocked when he parents turned up though.

Yukiko cried into his arms, both Ran's death and for him still being alive.

Yusaku had excused himself to Shinichi, who waved it off, just smiling and introducing them to Kaito, who smiled and played like he didn't know anything about any fight.

Kogoro didn't even hit Shinichi went he told him and Eri that Ran was dead, he was so shocked, but after the memorial, he hit him, eventually, it took both Yusaku, Heiji and Megure to stop him from hurting Shinichi further.

Sonoko had cried a lot, even more than when Ran lost her memory a year back, after the day of Ran's death, Shinichi met up at school, dragging Sonoko aside, he told him, she started to cry, hiting his chest and ended up crying in his arms.

Everyone was deeply shocked by this news, but as everyone thought Shinichi was the one who was hurt the most, they distanced themselves from him, he didn't care that much either.

Some days after the memorial, Shinichi moved into the Kuroba's house, they began to renovate on the inside, making it good enough for two immortal teens.

Secret rooms and a larger room for Kaitou KID was made, soon after, a knew house stood on the late Kudou's residence, his parents had built a new one, but it was Haibara who moved in there.

Kogoro quit as a private eye and moved back with Eri.

Everything went really well, one day, Yusaku and Yukiko came on a visit before leaving for America, Touichi, who had finally become a human, or mostly, he was warm, felt pain and other stuff, he could even eat, but didn't die.

This had scared Yusaku to the part where he fainted, but Yukiko had helped him to recall the story of where Shinichi had become a vampire and that he and Kaito was in fact dating and where together.

It even came out to the two vampire's that the little boy name Seto was in fact another victim, but he was more than happy to get another life, being the son of a mad woman who had killed over fifteen other men and then herself.

Shinichi even helped him with getting him to know the new school and society.

_-.-.-.-_

I'm sorry I killed Ran... didn't have that a an intension...

Well... this is the last chapter... only an epilogue is left and that one is being written on as I speak... wich would be one hour after this one is published...


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue.

Shin sighted and sat down on the chair, he glared at the papers in front of him, wishing for them to burn right there on the spot, wich they didn't, suddenly the phone rang and Shin pulled it to his ear.

"Yes... this is Daichi Shin?!"

A female voice caught his "Daichi-kun, can you come down to the station, a oh so clever murder-suspect wants to see you!" it was Masuyo Emiko, she was a young and clever police officer, just recently moved in to the crime-division.

She was in fact the childhood friend of Wataru Takagi and Miwako's great great great grandchild Wataru Atsuko, they both entered the police force at age of 23 and was working together like they've always done.

"Yeah... I'll be right there!" Shin hung up, standing up, he looked around, nothing particular had changed over the years, often he just sat around and watched Takumi going trough new magic-tricks or making fun of Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko and Ai's great great great great grandchild Tomotsu Akira, who loved to watch Shin do detective work.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms folded around his neck and Shin was forced to turn "huh.." and a pair of lips connected to his'

When they parted, Takumi smiled "work again Shin-chan?" he asked and smiled, Shin sighted "in fact I do Takumi... so can I leave?!" it wasn't a question, it was more like an order, but of course Takumi didn't obey.

"Now now Shin-chan... the work can wait no?"

Shin sighted as another man entered the room, he only looked at them once, then left with a smile on his face, Shin had reached out a pleading hand, but was only met by a closed door.

"Takumi..." Shin warned, but Takumi only dragged him to another door, wich lead to their room "my my Shin-chan... please use my real name when we're together like this!" he whispered seducing into the ear of the other one, who jumped slightly "T... Ka.. Kaito.."

"Mh... yes Shin-chan?" he asked and got a glare "refrain from using that nickname then!" was all that came and he smirked of course Shinichi... I would never stop calling you that... we've lived 127 years, never been separated, I still know!"

A smile came on Shin's face "I'm glad you remember Kaito!"

-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day, Shin was met by a fuming and angry Emiko, who yelled at him for over two hours, not that Shin actually cared that much, the last night had been like almost every night since the day he had first met Kaito, wonderful.

Suddenly a rant could be heard Shin almost thought it was Nakamori, when he remembered that it was only Nakamori Aoko's second great great great grandchild Koji, who, like his great great great great grandfather liked to chase Kaitou KID.

"Another note hm?"

Emiko nodded "yeah... it came three hours ago... now, come on!" she dragged him off.

"_**Our lives turned into such complicated and immortal life... but we are really happy too, to be able to live with each other for all eternity!"**_

Fin.

_-.-.-.-_

It's done!!!!

KAMPAII! (cheers)

hope ya liked this story X3

Please R&R though...


End file.
